A love that never lies
by dax0042
Summary: Jake has to watch as Callie is married off to another kat, but this kat has a few secrets that he would rather keep hidden. When things in Megakat city start heating up, it will be up to the SWAT Kats to stop Dark Kat from taking over the city. And it will take everything Jake has to win back Callie's heart. Please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Megakat City was bustling with excitement, for there was a wedding about to take place in a little while... A wedding that would make Callie Briggs and Carl Lockman be husband and wife.

People were already gathering in Megakat Park. There were kats coming from all over the city, even some from out of town were coming. One of these kats was the wealthy, Mr. Young. He was a proud, but polite kat, who always kept to his moral code. Mr. Young was here because he was Carl's godfather and wanted to see him get married.

In the hotel across from the park was where the bride and groom were getting ready for their big day. Callie was in her room as her hairdresser and makeup artists finished getting her ready for the wedding. Callie looked at herself in the mirror, smiled and turned to the three she-kats.

"Thanks for everything girls, but I need to be alone for a bit," she said. The three she-kats nodded and left the room. Now that Callie was alone, her smile faded and a frown took its place.

It was now thirty minutes before the big event. And Callie was nervously pacing the floor. Soon she would be called downstairs and out into the park where her handsome groom was waiting for her. Callie would then marry her fiancé - the love of her life.

Callie walked over to the window to see the view. She saw the park, and there were over a hundred guests. Most of them had already been seated in one of the rows of white folding chairs on the lawn.

Then there was the minister and 4 handsome kats in black tuxedos standing up at the front of the crowd. Callie couldn't have ask for a more beautiful sunny day to get married on.

Stepping away from the window the Deputy Mayor looked at herself in the tall mirror again. Callie admired her beautiful wedding dress. It was pure white, with hundreds of tiny sequins and trimmed with delicate lace. Then she pulled the veil down over her face and admired herself through the mesh fabric. Callie smiled again, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Callie asked turning around. The door opened and to her surprise in walked Callie's ex-boyfriend, Jake.

"Holy smokes," he said with a smile, "Callie, you look breath-taking!"

Callie's heart began to beat faster. Jake was a last minute addition to the guest list. Their short love-affair had been so powerful, but it ended without any reason. Callie knew her fiancé hated Jake, so he had decided not to invite him even though Jake and Callie were still friends. It was only at Callie's insistence that Jake had gotten an invitation.

"Hello, Jake," Callie replied uncomfortably. "You look quite handsome yourself in your tux." she looked him up and down again. Just the sight of him was beginning to stir up feelings that she really didn't need right now.

But as the two former lovers talked, Carl Lockman was busy getting ready for his wedding, but he wasn't alone. "And you are sure you're fiancé doesn't know anything about us being together?" A necked she-kat asked, as Carl put his pants back on.

"Jessica," Carl smiled and turned to his secret lover. "What Callie doesn't know, won't hurt her."

"But do you love her, Carl?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but can I love any woman who can suck my dick without gagging."

Jessica blushed. It was no secret that Carl had other lovers before her, but the thought of him sleeping with every other girl he met, made her wonder if he had used a condom. She didn't want to get HIV or anything that could ruin her life.

Carl saw the concern on Jessica's face. "Don't worry," he soothed, giving her a reassuring smile. "I used a condom whenever I got laid. So, I'm clean." Then Carl finished getting dressed and headed out to the park to await the arrival of his bride.

Meanwhile, Callie and Jake's talk was drawing to an end.

"Jake, I still love you, but only as a very close friend." Callie said with a smile. "But you need to go now and find a seat. My wedding is about to start."

"Of course. But first let me give the bride a hug," Jake said stretching his arms out. Callie paused for a moment, then gave a sigh and stepped into his arms. Jake wrapped his arms around Callie and held her tight. She rested her face against his shoulder. They stood there for what seemed like hours, and Callie would certainly miss their intimacy, but she knew in her heart that she was making the right decision.

Callie lifted her head. She and Jake looked into each others eyes. Then Callie stepped back, breaking their embrace.

"I'll always have feelings for you, Jake," she said, "but right now you have to leave. I can't get caught talking with my ex-boyfriend before my wedding."

"I understand," he said. Then without saying another word, Jake left and headed out to the park.

Callie closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. She slowly walked back to the mirror, feeling somewhat alone for reasons unknown. Her heart was pounding but Callie knew she had done the right thing.

"Why didn't I tell Jake the true reason for our breakup?" Callie asked herself out loud.

There was another knock at the door. "Callie, it's time," came her father's voice. "Coming, daddy," Callie replied, then joined her father.

When Callie and her father reached the park, the music was already playing. The two of them slowly marched down the aisle. Everyone was standing with smiles, watching her. Callie met her fiancé at the end of the aisle. Carl was beaming.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Then everyone sat down as the minister began to speak. Callie looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Jake sitting beside Chance in the crowd. He wasn't smiling. There was nothing but sadness coming from his eyes, but it was to late to change how he felt, Callie was now getting hitched to another tom.

When it came to part where Callie and Carl were to kiss, Carl threw Jake a dirty smile as he kissed Callie. And at the reception, thing just got worse. When Jake came to offer Callie her wedding gift, Carl took it from him and threw it to one of his friends.

"See if it is something worth keeping," Carl laughed. "If not, toss it in the trash."

Callie couldn't believe how her husband was treating Jake. But Carl was far from being done. He quickly made is way over to the band he hired for the reception, took the mike away from the lead singer and called everyone attention to him.

"I would like to thank everyone for coming to my wedding. But I don't know why we would let a looser like Jake Clawson come here. I mean, how can a guy like Jake ever hope to be a winner when he couldn't even keep his job of being an Enforcer?" The guests all started to laugh, Carl then went even further. "Then Jake ended up working in a scarp yard to pay off his debt. No doubt his life has turned crap."

The guests burst out laughing, as Jake hung his head in shame. Callie knew she had to put a stop to Carl's speech before he really hurt Jake's feelings. But...

"And the best part is, Jake's cousin Max, is gay. No doubt Jake and Max like hanging out with other assholes like themselves."

Jake could no longer take it, and stormed off. The laughter he heard sent shivers running down his back. He felt so angry, so sad and confused that there was only one place he could think of to go. His cousin's bar-a gay bar that he never liked to be around. But Max and him were very close. Maybe Max could help him out of this fog he was in.

The bar was filled with many gay and lesbian kat couples, some were married, some were not. But here, everyone got along, that was until Jake walked in. The whole bar suddenly went quiet. Jake looked around and saw his cousin Max working the bar.

"That's just disgraceful. This bar has just gone to hell. What with this straight guy coming in here? No wonder gay bars are being burned down or shut down." a drunk gay kat snapped.

Max frowned at the kat. "Get out of my bar!" he hissed, pointing to the door. And the drunk kat did. Jake smiled and took the empty seat where the other kat had been sitting. "So, Jake, what brings you here tonight?" Max asked, trying to sound as friendly as he could.

Jake said nothing. He was too upset at moment to speak. And all he wanted to do was drink a few beers. It seemed like time was speeding by and before Jake could count how many drinks he had, he was being dragged into the bathroom by Max. "Take it easy Jake. You had one too many beers."

Jake felt his stomach roll, and with a loud groan, threw up all over the floor. "I hate him!" he sobbed, throwing up again. "He insulted me and you for just being gay."

"Jake, that man is a jerk, don't let him get to you."

"But he called me out an-" Jake threw up again, this time all over his shirt.

Max had heard enough. With a gentle tug, he helped Jake stand up and got him cleaned up. Then they left the bathroom less than ten minutes after they went in. They headed to the bar where Max ran into a friend. "Josh!" They kissed each other on the cheek. "Josh, this is Jake. Jake, Josh. Play nice while I get us some cold milk."

"Nice to meet you, Josh," Jake smiled as he shook hands when the other kat.

Josh smiled back at Jake. "Pleasure. Max has talked a lot about you."

"Really? And what did he say?"

"He said you were the best cousin in the world. You didn't let the fact that Max was gay ruin your relationship with him." Josh stated. Max then walked up with three glasses of milk.

"Drink up," he said kindly. Both Jake and Josh took a glass and drank the milk down. The milk helped settle Jake's stomach and he felt much better.

And for the rest of the day, Jake spent most of his time either drinking or just talking to the other kats in the bar. But as he did this, two kats, a male and female watched him. The female smiled as she slipped a few crushed pills into Jake's drink. It was around five in the afternoon when Jake left the club. He was now feeling so dizzy from the drinks he had that he passed out on the sidewalk, and when he awoke he found himself sitting in a soft recliner staring at the ceiling. That was when he felt it...

"Tie it nice and tight!" a masked she-kat said as her partner tied a piece of soft rubber tube tightly around Jake's upper arm.

"What're you doin'?" Jake slurred.

"Just following our orders," she-kat smiled, pulling out a syringe that had liquefied heroine in it. "Callie's husband doesn't want you to around her any more." Then she stuck the needle in Jake's arm and plunged the drug into his blood stream.

"Now for the final touch," the she-kat's partner smiled. Picking up a near by phone, he dialed 911. "Yeah, I got what looks like three kats passed out from overdosing on drugs! Two of them are not breathing, the other looks like he is about to die! Send help!"

Jake then turned his head and saw his cousin Max and his boyfriend Josh laying on the floor in their own vomit, both of them were not breathing and there where empty syringes on the floor next to their bodies.

"M-Max? J-J-Josh?" Jake slurred weakly, then he passed out again.

"Goodnight Jake Clawson," the she-kat laughed.

"When you reach the gates of hell, give our regards to your gay cousin and his boyfriend for us," the other kat said as he hung up the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Callie had no idea being married to Carl was going to be so stressful, but she just pushed that aside and focused on more important things. At the moment she was busy filling out some paper work, just enjoying the silence of being alone in the honeymoon suite of Megakat Towers.

That silence was replaced by Carl coming in with a smile on his face and half empty bottle wine in his hand. "Callie, come and join me in the bedroom," he laughed, but Callie wasn't in the mood.

"No thanks, Carl!" she said.

"Callie, please!" he begged her. "I've been pent up all month." That last part was a lie, but Callie didn't know that.

Her answer was still no. Carl was beginning to loose his temper with her. "I'm your husband and we are going to have sex now! So..." he paused, taking a drink from the bottle. "...take off your wedding dress and get into bed so I can _FUCK you!"_

Callie stood up, angry that Carl could think he had complete control over her. She wasn't about to let him talk that way to her, and not on their honeymoon. "I am not going to sleep with you. Carl, you are sleeping on the couch tonight and don't think about trying to ask me to reconsider, because I won't."

"Your loss then," Carl growled and headed into the bedroom. "I'm going out in a bit so be ready for me when I return!" he said without even looking a Callie.

As he slammed the door behind him, Callie broke down crying. Seeing Carl act the way he did during the wedding was embarrassing, but here, demanding sex from her was just scary. However, there was another Kat who saw this fight unfold. The Kat who everything was Queen Callista, who had been watching her family blood line expand through the time lines with her magic mirror. And so far she was very upset at what she saw.

The queen frowned and turned to face her knights that were seated around a stone table. Eight knights and six hand maidens and four royal bodyguards watched the queen take a seat at the front of the table. Queen Callista took one last look at her magic mirror. "This Carl Lockman has no honor as a gentlekat, but has a dark heart of a villain."

One of the youngest of the eight knights was quite eager to speak up for his fellow knights. "I tell you, our queen here has no right looking into the future to see how her family blood line is doing," the young knight was insisting vehemently. "This Carl Lockman is none of our concern. Let the lower people of the future deal with him-He has already shown his true colors by the way he acts."

Sir Johnson, the oldest knight of the royal order, with facial scars so deeply engraved that even the the most powerful of spells for healing could not fully repair them, shifted nervously in his seat.

"That may be so, Sir David, but our descendents are in the future." The other knights and Callista's gaze hopped from man to man, traveling around the table. "I happen to know that Sir Tabor's grandson's grandson in the one called Commander Feral. So, with all respect we do have right to help those in the future."

One knight, Sir Brophan objected. "I beg to differ with you, Johnson my old friend. I think we need to let our Queen decide if we should intervene with the people of the future. When Callista chose to send the SWAT Kats back to the future, she opened the doors to Lord Darkclaw to come back and cause more problems for us. I say-"

The sound of foot steps were heard and the bodyguards quickly stood at attention cut Sir Brophan off. His head turned as did everyone else.

A new individual had entered the chamber. Sir Brophan knew who this Kat was. He was Carter Delsin, and he was here by orders from the queen herself. Sir Johnson and Sir Tabor smiled because Carter was as trustworthy as any one of them. There were many knights who had seen Carter in battle, not many had the privilege of seeing him in the presence of the queen however.

But Sir Brophan wasn't thrilled to see him, because he was one of the very few who hated Carter. Queen Callista smiled at Carter. "Carter is here by my orders. I am planing a trip to give Callie Lockman my blessing and Carter with a selected number of knights will accompany me on my journey to the future. She is part of my family tree after all."

"That's outrageous," a knight named Sir Colin interjected. "If you go to the future, you will only be giving Lord Darkclaw the chance he needs to wipe us all out."

"And what if we were to ask the SWAT Kats for help?" Sir Tabor wanted to know. "They have the most advanced weapons and the deadliest of combat skills there are in the future. Also, our queen had caught the eye of the one named Razor. Surely he wouldn't turn his back on helping our people."

Carter stepped forward and smiled. "You may be right, Sir Tabor. The SWAT Kats technological weapons are like none I've ever seen."

"Then it is decided," Queen Callista said, "We will travel to the future, where I will give Callie my blessing and ask the SWAT Kats to help us fight Darkclaw's armies."

But back in the future, the Omegas were up to no good. Their target this time: Megakat World Bank. This bank was loaded with new bills everyday, and on this night a shipment of gold coins had come in. The vault would be guarded by over a dozen Enforcers, nothing Dark Kat and his men couldn't handle.

Dark Kat smiled as he and men entered through the roof. A lone guard was making his rounds when he was pulled into the shadows. Two Omegas quickly took out the two guards in the security room, before hacking into the silent alarm.

"It's done, Dark Kat," one of the Omegas said, "The Vault guarded by the Enforcers is our last problem for the night."

The Enforcers that stood guard by the vault didn't know that they were about to be taken out. A faint tapping sound was heard and a Enforcer looked down to see tiny shiny balls rolling under their feet. Suddenly the balls exploded and green smoke clouded the vision of the Enforcers.

"Attack now!" Dark Kat ordered. His men rushed in with knives drawn and killed the Enforcers with trouble what so ever. Smiling, the Omega leader stepped over the bodies and entered the vault. But there was no gold, just a bunch of kats wearing black armor, armed with nothing but swords and shields.

"Your men are well trained Dark Kat," a voice spoke. Dark Kat and his men turned and saw more black knights behind them. The Omega leader looked around at the knights, sizing them up, but then he saw the banners that they had.

"So, you must be the great and powerful, Darkclaw?" he asked stepping forward. Lord Darkclaw then stepped forward as well, nodded and he offered the Omega leader a partnership. Both leaders of evil agreed to the terms of the partnership and left the bank, taking with them all the money.

In the middle of the city was Megakat hospital. Doctors were busy going about their business. So far nothing but a few light cases of kats with minor injuries were reported, but that changed very quickly.

Jake, Max and Josh were being rushed to the ICU. When they reached the ICU, a doctor laid Jake down on an operating table, as Dr. Konway got 30 CC's of adrenalin ready and a nurse quickly removed all of Jake's clothing. In a matter of minutes, the three drugged up kats were hooked up to all sorts of medical monitors.

Dr. Konway felt it best to call the Clawsons and Josh's family to tell them about what happened, but also what he discovered after looking them over. Janet and Jeff Clawson were sitting in the waiting room with the other families.

Finally, Dr. Konway came to see them. He first talked to Josh and Max's family, then after that he turned to question the Clawsons. "Has Jake ever said anything about doing drugs?" Dr. Konway asked, then added, "And do you know anyone who would want to hurt him?"

"No, never." Jeff Clawson looked up. "And why do you think someone would want to hurt our son?"

"Well, judging by the tract mark on his arm, and the amount of heroine in his blood, I'd say someone else had injected the drugs into him."

Janet shook his head in disbelief. "Jake was always making friends. There is no way anyone would want to kill my boy. But is Jake going to be alright?"

"Unfortunately, no." The doctor replied. "His body couldn't handle the drugs and he won't last much longer."

"Can we see him?" Janet and Jeff asked anxiously.

Dr. Konway nodded and led them to Jake's room. "I'll leave you alone. If you need anything, just page one of the nurses."

"Thanks." Janet said, shutting the door behind her and Jeff. "Jake? Jake can you hear me? It's your mother and father."

Jake forced his eyes open, turning his head slightly to see the faces of his mother and father staring back at him. When his mother saw his brown eyes all blood shot, she started sobbing and her husband had to remove her from the room. Outside was Commander Feral, who was writing down what Dr. Konway had told the Clawsons.

"A shame really," Feral growled. "Jake Clawson may have been a bad Enforcer, but he didn't deserve this." The commander saw Jeff Clawson trying to calm his wife down. "I want you two to know that I'll find the scum who did this to your son and bring him to justice."

Janet Clawson stopped sobbing and said with a sniffle. "Thank you."

A nurse came walking out of Josh's room, walked over to Dr. Konway and whispered, "Josh Manning just passed away."

When Josh's parents and little sister saw the body of Josh being taken away, they became silent and started praying. It was too much for them to take. When the Mannings learned that Josh was gay, they didn't take it well, so his family kicked him out. But now Josh was dead. And his mother, father and sister were devastated by this sudden loss in the family.

"That's going to happen to our son soon, Jeff!" Janet Clawson sobbed loudly. Jeff was about to try and calm her down when a bright ball of light appeared. The hospital lights flickered, pipes began hissing steam and the staff stood there in shock.

When the ball of light disappeared, there stood Carter Delsin. He looked around at all the dumbfounded kats who were staring at him. "Where is the one named: Callie Lockman?" he asked.

"On her honeymoon with her husband at Megakat Towers," Commander Feral said, being ready to draw his weapon if needed.

That was when Carter heard the sound of a life monitor beeping loudly. The warrior turned and saw Jake Clawson starting to have what looked to be a heart attack. Rushing into the room, Carter looked the dying tom over quickly before he made the decision to save his life.

Carter reached into the pouch on his belt and pulled out a red stone. Spying a glass of water on a near by table, Carter crushed the rock in his hand mixed it with the water. "Open his mouth!" he shouted.

A doctor did and Carter poured the red drink down Jake's throat. Jake's eyes started glowing as his body went limp. Smiling the warrior turned to the Clawsons. "He'll be alright now, but he won't wake up for the next two days."

"Will you help our son now?" Max's mother asked, Carter nodded at her and headed for his room.

Commander Feral looked at Jake who was breathing normal now. Making a mental note to thank Carter, the Enforcer leader turned to the Clawson family. "I'll start an investigation into the attempted murder of Jake and Max." Feral stated as he made his job to keep crime out of the city. But as the commander headed for the elevator, he saw Carl Lockman coming down the hall, smiling.

 _What is he smiling about?_ Commander Feral thought to himself, but then he noticed the flowers he was holding behind his back. He passed the commander without even saying hello. Feral then spied a note on the flowers marked in red: Sorry for your loss.

"How dare you show your face here, Lockman!" Jeff Clawson growled. But Carl laughed and dropped the flowers at Mr. Clawson's feet.

"I'm so sorry for the loss of your son," he lied, but never stopped smiling.

Janet then slapped Carl, leaving fresh cuts on his cheek. "Jake is not dead," she said. "In fact he'll be able to come home in two days."

Carl's smile turned to shock. "But I was told he was going die!" he exclaimed, trying to take in what he heard.

"And who told you Jake was going die?" Commander Feral asked Carl with hint of suspicion in his voice. His dark brown eyes gazed down at Carl, almost as if he was trying to break his spirit to get the truth out of him.

"My ex-girlfriend, Jessica Smarts told me," Carl said, but no one believed him. So Carl tried a slightly different approach. "Jessica works here. She called me and said Jake was going to die. So I came to offer my apologies to the Clawsons for being such a jerk to Jake on my wedding day."

Well, Carl found a way out of the frying pan, but he was still close to being burned. However, Commander Feral checked out Carl's little story and found him to be telling the truth, but the Clawsons still had there doubts about Carl Lockman.

Carl Lockman had Jessica against the wall of her office as he trusted in and out of her. "You failed to kill Jake Clawson," he groaned, kissing his lover with a heated lust. "You are going to have to kill him for sure this time!" Carl hissed as he came hard.

Jessica panted as she pulled up her panties. "I won't fail you this time," she replied, scooping a bit of Carl's cum off of her leg and brushing it off on her tongue. "You good for another round?" she asked, but Carl was already leaving.

"Asshole," Jessica sighed and made a quick phone call to her partner.


	3. Chapter 3

Callie awoke to sound of the front door closing. Hoping out of bed, she went to investigate the sound. The hallway was dark, shadows danced around on the wall as the silver moonlight shined through the windows, giving her enough light to see where to go. Suddenly, she stopped. And she listened.

There was someone in the kitchen.

And when Callie reached the kitchen door, she pushed it open to see not Carl, but Jake standing before her in only his boxer shorts.

"Hello Callie. I've been waiting for this for a long time." Jake said walking up to her, his eyes fixed on her slender curves that were hidden from him by the thin black nightgown she wore.

"What have you been waiting for, Jake?" Callie asked him. Well, she got her answer, but in the most exciting way.

Jake then pushed Callie against the wall, kissing her fiercely. Callie felt her heart rate speed up as her body began to burn with desire-desire for her ex-boyfriend-and she loved it. Jake's hands traveled from her hips to the straps of her nightgown. He slid them off and Callie's nightgown came off, leaving her necked body for Jake to enjoy.

Their lips connected a second time as Jake picked Callie up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom. It would have been dark because none of the lights were on, but Jake could see clearly thanks to the silver moonlight that illuminated his path to the bedroom.

Then when Jake reached the bed, he laid Callie down and began to make love to her. Their moaning filled the room as they kissed, moaned and switched places during their love making.

"I love you, Callie," Jake said between moans.

Callie smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too, Jake."

But their moment of passion ended when Carl busted into the room, armed with a shotgun! He killed Jake first by blowing his head off and then began beating Callie to death.

"AHHHH!" screamed Callie as she shot up from her bed. She was breathing heavily, before she quickly looked around. She was in her and Carl's bed, and he was gone. She gave a relived sigh, and laid back down.

That dream she had made her wonder about many things. Callie's thoughts were interrupted when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello?" she said answering the caller on the other end of the line.

It was Commander Feral. He sounded upset. "You better come down to Megakat hospital. Your ex-boyfriend was almost murdered."

At first Callie said nothing, then she flipped out. "Please tell me, is Jake alright! Is he hurt? Is his attacker in custody?" these questions kept coming with no end to them. So Feral told her what happened.

 _One hour before Callie got the call..._

As Jake slept peacefully, his mother sat beside his bed, reading a book on house and lawn care. A few doctors came in now then to check Jake out, to see how he fairing. Whatever Carter gave him was restoring his health to the fullest. Max was doing even better himself, in fact, he was already walking around.

Janet looked up from her reading when the door opened and in stepped Jessica. "Oh, sorry. I didn't know you were still here." said Jessica with a smile.

"No problem at all," Janet said with a polite nod. Flipping a page in her book, she couldn't help but notice the way Jessica was acting as she pulled out a syringe. But that was when she saw it!

There, sticking out of her lab coat pocket was a small bottle of poison.

Jessica was going to kill her son. With all her might, Janet threw her book at Jessica. The book struck the nurse across the face, causing Jessica to drop the syringe. Both women looked at each other, shock and anger could be seen growing on their faces.

Outside Jake's room, Commander Feral was talking to Dr. Konway and Carter. The conversation was cut short when they heard Jake cry out in agony. All three kats rushed into the room to see Jake writhing on the floor in pain, his hand over his left eye as blood ran down his cheek.

"Grab her!" Carter shouted as he saw Janet get thrown through the glass window by Jessica. The attacking nurse took off through the broken window as Commander Feral helped Dr. Konway with Jake, leaving Carter to chase after Jessica alone.

Through doors and hallways Carter ran, keeping Jessica in sight. She turned a corner and made her way down a flight of stairs. The warrior smiled at her speed and endurance, Jessica could really move fast. With a running leap, Carter landed on the hand rails and slid down to the bottom of the stairs.

As he reached the end of the rails, he jumped and landed behind Jessica. "Stop!" he shouted, pulling out a hand held crossbow from under his cape. "In the name of Queen Callista I order you to stop!" His order was also death threat, because he would kill Jessica without a blink of the eye.

Jessica stopped dead in her tracks, her feet felt like they glued to floor as she stood there. Slowly Carter advanced toward her, still keeping a close eye on her body movements. The she-kat knew this would be the end for her, but also for Carl.

Suddenly Jessica's partner came to her aid. He drew his gun and aimed at the warrior, then squeezed the trigger. Carter had seen him in the corner of his eye and threw himself behind a nearby sofa. The smell of gunpowder and smoke filled Carter's nose as the other tom continued to fire more rounds off at the sofa.

Carter was trapped.

Then another shot rang out. Looking up, Carter saw Commander Feral standing with his gun in hand. The commander's eyes were locked on his target, he fired again, this time nailing the gunman in the left leg.

The wounded tom then turned and fled back the way he came, leaving Jessica there as two Enforcers rushed in and arrested her.

But as Commander Feral got things under control, Jessica's partner was heading for the back exit. He would have made it, but someone else was waiting for him. Max came bursting through the door, sending the other tom falling backward, but he quickly got before being punched in the face. The sudden impact from the blow sent him flying into the wall.

Jessica's partner was trying to talk, his speech hampered by the damage Max had done to his jaw, but he managed to get out, "Don't hurt me...give me a chance, man. I've been shot twice today...!"

Max couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he grabbed the tom by the neck. "What about my boyfriend, Josh? My cousin, Jake. Did you give them a chance...well did you?" The tom didn't answer Max, which only made his anger boil.

"Answer me!" Max shouted, but then there was a loud gang. Max looked down and saw the tom who he was still holding by the neck had managed to get his gun and fired a round off into his stomach.

"See you in hell," the wounded tom laughed as he placed the barrel of his gun to Max's head, but...

 _BANG!_ Another shot rang out from Commander Feral's pistol. And this time, he shot to kill.

 _One hour later after Callie got the call..._

Callie couldn't not believe what she was hearing as Jessica confessed to everything, from her secret love affairs with Carl, to the orders he gave her to kill Jake, and much more. She wanted to believe that what she said about Carl was a lie, but when Commander Feral looked at the footage from the hospital security videos, everything Jessica said had been proven true.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Callie sobbed as she held his hand. "It is my fault that this happened to you."

Jake looked at her, his wounded eye was covered by a bandage, but he smiled. "It's not your fault," he said, running his fingers through Callie's golden hair. His words lifted her spirit a little, and a smile was seen for a brief minute.

And after that day, news of Carl's wicked deed was made public, and the whole city was out looking for him. Tips were coming in from all over the city, there was no way to hide, but Carl had returned to his old employer.

"Well, will take me back as one of your loyal henchmen?" he asked with a bow to his dark master who was hidden by the shadows.

"Yes," Dark Kat said as he stepped into the light, "because I need you to help me and Lord Darkclaw take out Queen Callista when she gives the deputy mayor her blessing next month on the night of the Hunter's moon." Dark Kat laughed and then the other Omegas joined in laughing.

Carl finally could breath a sigh of relief, being grateful to his leader, he bowed and took the oath of the Omega once again. Though he made the oath this time, there was no doubt he had just used up the last bit of mercy and pity Dark Kat had for him. Leaving the Omegas a second time would be the end of his life, and he wanted to live long enough to see Jake Clawson dead.

The next morning, Jake was released from the hospital, his mother and father were walking next to him, smiling. "Oh, Jake, I'm so happy about you getting to come home," his mother said, as four Enforcers gave the Clawsons some gifts from the gift shop.

Jake's father eyed all the gifts. There get well cards, assorted candies, even a small pink teddy bear. He cocked his head as he heard the sound of a eingin revving up in the parking lot. _Driver must not know this is a quiet zone!_ Johnathan thought, then turned to his son and spoke. "Jake, I just want to say that you are the best son that I could ever have. . ."

But Jake wasn't listening to his father, his mind drifted off and something caught the corner of his eye. He look over his shoulder to see a red SUV driving toward them. Then the passenger side window opened and sticking his head out was Carl Lockman. But what Jake was now looking at was the UZI aimed at him.

"Jake, look out!" Johnathan yelled as he pushed his son out of the way.

Carl fired the UZI at his target. "See you next time, Jake!" he laughed, fired the remaining rounds at Jake who was still on the ground. Then, Carl reloaded a new clip and begun firing again.

Everyone outside the hospital ducked as rounds were fired from the UZI. Soon the red SUV drove off and disappeared into city traffic.

Jake got up after everything was quiet and brushed off the dirt from his clothing, but then it dawned on Jake that his father and mother wasn't asking if he was hurt. "Mom? Dad?" Jake said aloud, as he looked around for his parents and saw them still lying on the ground. At first he thought they were going to get up, but then he saw the blood pooling around their bodies, it was clear for him to see-his parents were dead!


	4. Chapter 4

_In chapter 3 I forgot that I had named Jake's father Jeff, and then I named him Johnathan. Sorry for the slip up._

Two days had passed since Jake lost his mother and father, and he still wished that it was all a bad dream, but it wasn't. It was all very real to him. The pain of loss gripped his heart as he stood before the two coffins. His aunt and uncle were talking to the preacher, thus giving him a chance to talk to Jake.

"I'm so sorry, Jake," Max said. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love."

"I didn't lose them," Jake corrected him firmly. "They were stolen from me. And one day, Carl Lockman will pay." He stopped, turned, and faced Max. His left eye was covered with a black eye patch. "I swear, on my parent's grave, Carl Lockman will pay."

Max was shocked at what Jake said, he had no idea what to say...and so said nothing.

They headed for the line of expensive cars parked nearby. When Jake reached his father's Bentley, Chance nodded at him, and opened the door for him to step in. Jake paused before doing so and said, "Thank God for you, my friend." then turned toward Max. "And you as well. I could never asked for a better group of Kats like you two."

The drive toward the Clawson mansion was a slow one, but to Jake, it felt like time moved faster around him now. When he stepped out of the Bentley, he saw a line up of friends and family already moving inside to avoid getting caught in the storm that was moving in fast. Soon thunder clapped and lighting flashed, rain poured down hard on the mansion, but inside in the massive home, kats got ready to hear the reading of the Clawson's family will.

Alex Swagger, a well dressed Persian, who had been the lawyer for the Clawson family for thirty years stood at the top of the stairs, everyone watched him open the family will. The old Persain read it out loud.

"I, Johnathan Clawson have had many great things in my life. A loving wife, a big home to share with her, and Jake, my beloved son who I think the word of. If you are hearing this, then it means that Jannet and I have passed from this world. So I would like to thank you for attending this hearing," Alex stopped and looked at Max.

"To my nephew, Max Parker, I leave you the total of $500,000 to use for paying off the loan on your bar." Max got to his feet and took the check Alex Swagger handed him.

After the rest of the family got their share of money or something that Johnathan Clawson had bought with his millions, it was time for Jake to get his inheritance. He didn't smile or stand up, but instead chose to remain seated.

Alex Swagger looked at Jake with concern, but he went on with the reading. "And to my son, Jake. I leave you the mansion and everything inside it. I wish I could have told you this more often, but I'm proud of you." And with that, Alex closed up the will and slipped into his coat pocket, before leaving.

May Parker, who was Max's mom saw the look Jake gave her as she and Max shared a hug. "May I fix you something, Jake?" she asked.

"No. Thanks." Jake said, as he walked up the stairs to his old bedroom.

He was trying to keep back his sadness, but he could tell from Aunt May's expression that he was failing miserably. Jake continued up to his room, not even bothering to close the door. Sitting on the edge of his bed, enterlaced his fingers and stared at a picture of his mother and father. There he stood between them, in his Enforcer's uniform. Memories of that day flashed back and forth, but now it would be nothing but memories for him.

That's all he would ever have now.

Back down stairs, Chance and Max talked about how to help Jake cope with the loss of his parents. But when Callie walked up, an idea popped into Max's head. "Callie, maybe you are the one who can help Jake." he said.

"Me?" Callie asked, not sure in how she could help Jake.

"Yes. Jake needs you and you need him."

Jake had no idea how long he'd sat there on his bed when Callie entered his room.

She knocked on the door, peering around the open corner of it, looking in at her ex-boyfriend. Jake didn't move, just sat there with tears forming in his good eye. Callie apparently took that as leave to enter. Jake turned his gaze as he looked at her black dress, it made him feel even more alone.

"Callie, I'm glad it is you that came in here," he admitted.

She nodded. "I know. Max was right. We need each other now." She sat down beside Jake, took his hands in hers and said, "I need to tell you why I broke up with you."

"Callie, you don't need to tell me why," Jake said looking away from her, but Callie wasn't going to keep this secret anymore.

Taking a deep breath, she finally answered, "I know you're Razor and Chance is obviously T-Bone."

Jake felt his body turn cold as if he had been stabbed by a blade made from ice. That was impossible. How could she know that?! He didn't know what to say, except, "You know who we are?"

Slightly scared, Callie hugged him desperately. "Yes. I had known since our last date together..."

"What do you mean?" He asked worriedly.

Callie composed herself and explained, "I wanted to know who you really were. I always did find something in Razor that reminded me of you. And then after our date, the city was attack, and you and Chance showed up."

"Yeah, Dark Kat and his Omegas were after the Falcon Blade of War." He sighed. "But how did you find out I was Razor?"

"Well, do you remember when you grabbed the Falcon Blade?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said curiously.

"Dark Kat hit you across the face, busting your lip pretty good. But I guess you have been hit plenty of times, right? she asked with a smile.

Jake chuckled, "Yeah, Dark Kat could throw a mean punch. You wiped the blood off my face with your handkerchief."

"Yeah, I did. But part of me told me to get rid of it, but..." Callie paused for a minute. Thinking about how wrong she was for not letting Razor keep her handkerchief. "I kept it and gave it to my mother. She's a doctor and expert in the study of DNA. From there she ran your blood through her many databases she uses in conjunction with other scientists to track data left at crime scenes which aid Enforcers in determining who the unknown DNA found at a scene belongs to."

Jake felt really upset now. Turning his gaze away from Callie he asked her. "Is that why you broke up with me? Because you found out who I was?"

"Yes." She nodded.

It was all clear now. His secret had ruined not only his life, but Callie's as well. Jake cursed himself for not telling her his secret when they were still dating. That was when he heard Callie start crying.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Jake asked her.

"Jake, I'm sorry about marrying Carl. It's my fault your mother and father are dead. I never even should have even started dating him," Callie said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Callie there's no reason to be sorry," Jake said as he hugged her. "You never knew who he really was."

"No! A part of me knew he was bad, but I fell for his good looks and charming life style," Callie cried. "I'm just a blind, stupid bitch!" she said as she cried into Jake's chest. Jake gasped when she said that, surprised she would ever call herself something like that.

"Callie," Jake said as he tried to make her look at him.

"No! Don't say it." she cried, trying to get up and leave.

"Callie look at me!" Jake yelled as he held her shoulders. Callie looked at him with tears in her eyes. He looked back at her. The two of them stood there in silence for bit, but it was Jake who broke the silence.

"Callie," he spoke softly to her. "I love you. I want to help you with this awful pain you have now, so I want to take you out to dinner tomorrow night. I'm sure I can get you to smile again."

Callie nodded. "Ok, but I chose the place," she said.

But as Jake and Callie talked, Carter listened in from inside the closet. When he heard Callie say she wanted to go to Poseidon's Trident, the warrior felt like it was best if he kept an eye on the two. After all, Carl was still out there, but at least he didn't need to look for the SWAT Kats anymore.

As Jake dressed for bed that night, he glanced at the photograph on the other side of the room. It stood there in a steel frame in a place of honor on his dresser, just as it had every day and night for more then two decades.

Crossing the room, he picked it up and gazed at it and remembered. Oh, the things he remembered.

"Jake?" Came Max's voice from behind him.

Jake put down the photograph, turned and smiled. "I thought you had gone home," he said.

"No," he replied, smiling. "I came to tuck you in and..."

Jake grunted softly. " _You_ came to tuck _me_ in. That's a switch."

He glanced back at the photograph and sighed. "Grandmother always knew how to help the people of this city. I wish she was alive now so she could help me..."

"She would also tell you that even the evilest of kats have some good in them," Max stated, causing Jake to become silent.

"Tell that to Carl next time you see him," Jake sighed, then he opened his Samsung laptop and pulled up all the files and banking records he had on Carl Lockman.

Max already could see that Jake was losing himself to the darkness of vengeance, and if it wasn't stopped, he would no longer be his cousin, but just another villain the SWAT Kats would have to deal with.

"I am going to find Carl and see that he suffers for what he did to me." Jake said as he tapped the keyboard of his computer. The screen suddenly came alive with full-mostion images of Carl making deals with small time dope dealers on the streets.

"I guess even kats like Carl Lockman started out small," Max observed.

Jake chuckled wearily. "I have always wondered why Carl was never picked up for these small crimes, but I guess when you're the godson of Mr. Young, you can have anything."

Max smiled. "But you have more then he could ever have. You have your family, me, Chance and Callie. All the treasures in the world are nothing when you have someone you love to share them with."

Jake felt his heart beat faster as Max's words warmed his soul. His cousin was right after all, he may have lost two of the best treasures he had, but his friends and remaining family was still with him, and now he might be able to get the greatest treasure of all...Callie.

"Max. I'm glad your still with me," said Jake. "Sleep well, Max." he smiled closing his laptop.

When Max left Jake's room, he smiled as he slipped a CD into his pocket that he took from Jake's computer after he got into bed. Being very quiet, he walked toward his uncle's study and slipped in. Books lined the shelves, vases and weapons of all sorts lined the walls, and a computer sat atop the desk in the center of the room.

Looking at the hard drive in his hand, a ping of guilt hit him as he sat down and inserted the hard drive into the computer. "Sorry, Jake. But I need to know the real you now," he said. He typed every known password the family shared, but all ended up with denied access. Max thought of something, his grandmother's name.

M-A-R-T-H-A.

"Access denied," said the computer

There was one more password to try. Max held his breath as he typed in the letters. F-A-T-E.

"Access allowed," the computer informed him.

Max leaned back in the chair. "This better be one secret worth hiding," he said to himself. Then he hit the required key and the monitor unveiled the contents of the hard drive. And then a logo showed up on the screen.

Max couldn't believe it. "Oh, you got to be shitting me," he whispered. "Jake and Chance are the Swat Kats?"

As Max looked through all his cousin's files, Carter Delsin had waited for Jake to fall asleep before leaving the closet. Once he was outside of the Clawson mansion, he headed for the open feild behind the estsate. He had to make known his findings to his queen.

Once he reached the field, Carter drew symbols around him and chanted in a strange language. Instantly, the symbols glowed and an image of Queen Callista appeared.

The lovely queen spun around in confusion. "Where am I suppose to be looking? I never liked this speel at all, to hard to get good spell service out here." Callista complained.

"Over here, my queen," Carter said patiently. Queen Callista was still spinning around, unable to locate her loyal warrior. "Over here, look to your right. Yep."

"Oh, there you are. Report." she smiled warmly.

"I have just learned who the Swat Kats are," Carter replied. Callista cocked her head, eager to hear more. "They go by the name of Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. But a cloud of darkness has come upon Jake Clawson. It turns out that Carl Lockman tried to have him killed, but ended up killing Jake's mother and father."

Queen Callista felt her blood boil. This Carl Lockman was no diffrent from the evil that had befallen her people in the dark ages. She looked at Carter. "Keep a close eye on Jake Clawson, he be in more danger then one would like to admit."

Carter bowed to her. "It will be done, my queen."

"Good," Callista said before disappearing.

Meanwhile up in the mountains, Carl was firing at target that looked like Jake. He was looking for a little one-on-one with Jake. The thought of him killing Jake made him smile, soon he would be the only one who would lay claim to Callie, but...

"Carl Lockman!" Dark Kat shouted. Carl turned and saw his leader standing with Lord Darkclaw and the Pastmaster. "I did not let you come back just so you could kill a kat who has feelings for the Deputy mayor."

"Yes, I know that Dark Kat, but I was only-"

"Planing on killing him and keeping Callie all to yourself? No! She will be given to the Pastmaster as payment for helping us get rid of Queen Callista when she comes to this era of time."

Carl was shocked, how could Dark Kat do this to him? But he had no choice but to obey. "Very well," he said, then went back to shooting more targets.

Now as he did this Dark Kat, Lord Darkclaw and Pastmaster retreated to silence of the Omega leader's privet lab. Once inside the lab, Dark Kat locked the door behind them, and call over three very sexy she-kats.

Each female pulled up chair for their leader and his guests. With smiles on the their faces, the three she-kat slowly became to strip off their uniforms. The Pastmaster was confused by what the she-kats were doing.

"Dark Kat? Why do your lovely works act this way?" he asked Dark Kat. The Omega leader opened his robe and had one of the females sit on his lap. The she-kat smiled as she began to move back and forth on his growing member.

"Because these girls offer so much more then their other workers," he said, as his hands traveled up to her breasts.

"Oh, please master," the she-kat moaned. "Play with my tits. Use them, bite them, but please don't take your hands off me."

By now, the Pastmaster and Lord Darkclaw got into the act. Darkclaw had one female on her knees as he forced his dick into her ass causing her to scream in pleasure. And the Pastmaster was getting the best blow job one could get from the other one.

"I think this partnership is going to work out quiet well," the Pastmaster smiled as he made his female lay on her back so he could take her in the missionary position.

Lord Darkclaw howled out in pleasure as he fired his load into his female. "It will indeed!"

Then when the three evil villains had their fun, they returned to setting up their little welcome party for Queen Callista when she would come come to the future.


	5. Chapter 5

The nexy day, Jake was getting all cleaned up for his date with Callie. He made sure his teeth were well brushed, but every time he looked at himself in the mirror, he saw that his bad eye was white as the winter snow. The scare that ran across it was healing up nicely, but still it made Jake feel uneasy.

"Look at yourself," he said aloud to his refection, as if he was guilty of some crime that had been committed. "You call yourself a hero? You couldn't even protect the ones we love."

Jake turned his head away in shame. There was no end to this madness. Seeing that it was drawing near to the time when Callie would be coming by to pick him up for their date, Jake walked into the shower and turned the water all the way up to the maximum heat.

The water burned him all over, but this was nothing to him now. When he finished his shower, he saw that the mirror had fogged up do to the steam of the hot water. When he wiped it down, Jake took a step back as he saw the face of Carl Lockman smiling at him.

"You are nothing. Callie is mine and will always be mine," Carl smiled as he laughed at Jake. "You'll never be able to protect her, because I am everywhere now." His evil laughter filled the bathroom.

Jake covered his ears trying to block the sound of the laughter, but it was no good, he couldn't keep it out of his mind. Then Jake lost it. "SHUT UP!" he shouted, punching the mirror with all his might. The mirror shattered into a dozen pieces, glass shards fell to the floor and into the sink.

Jake looked down at his hand, it was bleeding. But at least the laughter had stopped. With a frown, he looked at a shard of glass that had landed next to his feet. As Jake picked it up, he suddenly had an idea. Being very careful, Jake proceeded to use the shard to remove his bad eye. With a quick twist of his wrist, Jake removed his bad eye, before he dropped it into the trashcan beside the sink.

 _Now, time to make my new weapons._ he thought proudly, putting his eye patch back on.

 _Two hours later..._

After combing his fur for the final time, he forced himself to take a step back and a deep breath. He looked as good as he was going to; now he was just trying to stall for more time. "You can do this," he told his reflection and immediately winced at how unsure he sounded. "You can do this," he repeated, forcing himself to believe it. Thinking that his eye patch might be over doing it with his tuxedo, he felt it best to remove it.

"There, much better," he said, admiring his new glass eye. In fact, tucked inside his coat pocket was a small box of custom made glass eyes, each one designed for a different purpose.

Jake swallowed nervously when he heard the limousine honking and waved goodbye to Chance with smile as he left the mansion. He walked as quickly as he could down the main driveway. The driver was waiting by the limousine's back door with a patience that only came from training and practice. Jake nodded and was happy to see Callie sitting with Mayor Manx and his date for the night, they smiled back as he slid into the seat next to Callie. He continued to smile, until the driver slammed the door shut.

"Glad you could make it, Mr. Clawson," Manx smiled, shaking Jake's hand. "This is my date, Jenna Cathay."

The she-kat held out her hand to Jake who shook it with a smile. "Pleasure to meet you," he said.

Callie didn't like the way Jenna was eyeing Jake, but she didn't let it show.

Jake on the other hand saw that Callie was wearing a grey trench coat that hid her dress from him, he so wanted to see it, but that would have to wait.

The four kats talked and shared a few stories about their life, but other than that, they kept quiet. When they arrived at Poseidon's Trident, there were many reporters waiting for them. Manx smiled, he was going to have a fun time being the center of attraction. But Callie knew why most of the reporters were here-to get an exclusive about her breakup with Carl.

Jake was the first out of the limousine when the driver opened the door for him. With a smile, Jake stuck his elbow out and Callie clutched it as they walked through the crowd of reporters. It was almost impossible for them to make it to the doors of the restaurant, but before the two of them could open the doors, a reporter blocked the path.

"John Withbore, KT-5 news!" he proudly stated, pushing his microphone into Callie's face. "Mrs. Callie Lockman do you have anything to say about the rumors of your ex-husband being seen making deals with drug dealers?"

"No comment," were the only words that came out of Callie's mouth.

Well, that didn't stop Withbore, he was going to get his story. So, with a frown he turned his microphone at Jake. "Mr. Clawson," he said, keeping the couple from advancing forward. "Is it true that on the day of Lockman wedding, you were seen screwing around with the Deputy Mayor in her dressing room, thus, causing Carl Lockman to try and kill you?"

When Jake heard what John Withbore had said, he pulled back his arm, balled up his fist and punched the reporter right in the face. "Fuck you!" Jake shouted as he watched the reporter fall backwards.

Well, this was not the way he wanted to start his date off with Callie, and Jake quickly apologized for his actions. No one blamed him for punching Withbore like that, but he still felt like he over reacted.

Mayor Manx however stayed outside to address the public about the rumors that were going around about Carl Lockman. For once, he was doing Callie a favor, one that she felt was worth all the years of doing his job for him.

When Jake and Callie entered the restaurant, the concierge greeted them. "Mr. Clawson and Mrs. Lockman, your table is ready for you," he said, but then saw that Callie was still wearing her coat. Being a gentlekat, he held out his hand. "May I take your coat?" he asked her.

Smiling, Callie unbuttoned her coat and shrugged it off, handing it to the concierge who took it. The dress was a bright red that sparkled in the light. The bodice was fitted to her form but still loose enough to allow her to breathe. The hem of the dress was a few inches above her feet on one side but ran up diagonally to above mid-thigh on the other side.

Jake felt his throat run dry as he stared at Callie. She was so beautiful in that dress, and it didn't just catch his eye, many of the toms in the restaurant were all staring at her. They were clearly very jealous of Jake for being with such an attractive woman.

The concierge fiddled with his tie for a moment, then said to the couple, "If you will please follow me to the best table we have. I think you will love it," then he led them to their table. It was a two-story restaurant. They went up the stairs. Half of the second floor was open, which meant kat couples could have dinners outside on the many balconies, under the night sky.

"Here's your table" the concierge said as he showed them a table that had a majestic view of Megakat City bay. The silver moon shined in the night sky, and the reflection on the water cast a magic feeling all who saw it under the star-lit night. It was a sight to die for.

Now as Jake and Callie sat down to review their minus, another kat was reviewing the info he had taken from Jake's computer. And now here he was; climbing down a metal later that led to the Swat Kat's hideout under the scrap yard.

As Max descended deeper into the secret hideout, eyes wide with awe. It was very dark, dormant. He could a distant hiss and flitter of movement, echoing from wall to wall, but there was no other kats in the dark but him.

Needing to see where he was going, Max began running his hand against the walls, trying to find a light switch or at least a flashlight. Then he felt something small and flat. Looking closely, he saw that it was a switch of some sort. Max flipped it up, and... Lights blinked on. Computers flickered to life. And there was when the adventures kat saw it.

"The Turbo-Kat!" he gasped in awe.

Skin crawling, throat dry, he crossed to the main computer console. But before he could even touch it, Max was startled to see his uncle's face appear on the central monitor.

"Uncle...Johnathan?" he stammered.

His uncle's image smiled. "In spirit, only, I'm afraid."

Max then realized what was going on. It was a new computer program, designed to somehow simulate his uncle's personality-and perhaps his accumulated knowledge as well.

"Did you know Jake and Chance were the Swat Kats, uncle Johnathan?" Max asked his uncle.

Johnathan nodded. "I helped pay for their little hero team, your aunt Janet supplied the outfits." Well, things were now starting to come together, and Max didn't know all the details-but then, he didn't need to.

"Jake needs my help," he murmured.

Johnathan smiled, and his face changed into that of his wife, who smiled at Max. "Forgive me Max," Janet's image said, "but I must know your measurements."

"My...measurements?" he repeated. "Why do you want them?"

And then, all at once, Max realized what his aunt's program was up to. "You got anything in silver and gold?" he asked with a smile.

Back at Poseidon's Trident, Jake and Callie were having the time of their life. Both had smiles on their faces, but Jake kept throwing glances at a waiter who kept walking by their table. He looked at the waiter, puzzled by the fact he had not taken anyone's orders since he and Callie had arrived.

The waiter then walked up to the band that was playing some romantic music, and slipped the conductor a note and a hundred-dollar bill. After the waiter left, the band began playing a new song. It was a waltz, and many of the customers got up from their tables to dance. Callie smiled, clearly ready to have Jake dance with her.

"Jake, would you like to dance with me?" Callie asked him warmly.

Jake put down his fork. "Yes, I would," was his reply. Callie was delighted and grabbed Jake's paw, lacing her fingers with his as she dragged him toward the dance floor.

Soon, Jake and Callie flowed gracefully into the rhythm of the waltz. They both loved to dance, but it was a pleasure that was usually denied to them. Jake's movements were a little rigid at first, because he hadn't danced with Callie in a long time, but as he gained confidence in himself the steps and turns came much more naturally to him.

The other couples soon stopped dancing to watch the Deputy Mayor dance with her handsome boyfriend. Callie could feel her heart beating faster with each step, something Jake could feel also. By the time he dipped her low to the ground to end the dance, her heart was racing for more than one reason.

"Jake, I love you," Callie whispered softly into his ear. Jake wasn't expecting this. At first, he thought of this as just a way to cheer Callie up, but after dancing with her. He no longer thought of her as just a special friend who needed his help, but something much, much more. Jake thought about it more in his head and replied.

"I-I love you too, Callie," Jake said, before their lips met and they relived their first kiss. The kiss was full of love and Callie now knew in her heart that Jake was her true love.

After the kiss ended, Jake had wonderful surprise he wanted to share with Callie. So, he excused himself and headed for the nearest phone he could find.

But meanwhile, back in the heart of the city, Max was looking for something to do. His new G-suit fit him well, the colors made him stand out, but what wanted was a chance to prove himself. So far, there was no sign of trouble, but in a city full of crazy criminals, there would always be trouble brewing.

Max however, had no idea that he was being followed by T-bone in the Turbokat. T-bone looked down at his view screen, his teeth grinding in as he watched Max swing from building to building. Whatever was Max thinking? He had no clue as to what it meant to be a hero, but at least he had guts.

Now as the vigilante flew high in the sky, May Parker's hands were almost worn out from all the massaging she had done. It had been a busy day this time, and she lost track of how many customers she had serviced. She scooped up the latest bag of bits from the previous customer, an Enforcer named Decker Hale, and put every single bit into the register.

"Ladies, how many customers do we have left today?" she asked her workers.

Lisa, a peach colored kat walked up with a list of the remaining clients. "Just your nephew Jake and Callie Lockman, they're the last clients for the night."

Right at that moment, Jake and Callie entered the lobby. "Aunt May, I trust you got my call?" he asked, giving his aunt a hug, which she returned with kiss to his cheek.

"Oh, yes," she smiled. "I have your swimsuits waiting for you in the locker room."

When Jake had changed out of his tux and into a black speedo, he took a seat outside the women's locker room. Then Callie came out of the locker room. She looked gorgeous in the white bikini as it held her lovely breasts and displayed her well-formed body just wonderfully. She turned around and he got to see her firm ass held back by just some thin material, the natural curves of her ass well displayed by the tight bottom. He had to swallow hard as she turned back around and looked at him expectantly. "You look wonderful," he said, his voice sounding strained.

Callie blushed a light red. "Thank you, Jake."

May Parker smiled. It was good to see Jake and Callie this way, but now she needed them to fallow her. "Please come with me," she said, leading the couple outside to a very nice pool and hot tub. The cool night air contrasted nicely with the warm water of the tub as she hit the controls to start it frothing as it came to life.

Stepping into the water, Jake began to sweat right away, already warm from the wine coursing through his system. The jets of water pounded against him as he settled in, feeling it ease into his muscles that were still a little sore from the day he had before his date with Callie. Leaning back in the built-in seats, he looked up at the night sky, almost cloudless so all the stars twinkled above them.

Callie then stepped in and took her place next to Jake. May's workers brought some oils and flowers, which they put into the water, then they began rubbing the couple shoulders. Jake and Callie never felt so relaxed.

Now as the two of them were pampered with a relaxing soak and shoulder rub, Max was still had no luck in finding a crime to stop. That all changed when he heard a scream. With blinding speed, Max made his way across the roofs, in hope of stopping his first bad guy.

Down in a dirty alley was three kats. Two tough tom kats and one she-kat, who was trapped by both men. One held her down as the other went through her purse, but he found nothing worth taking. He turned to his partner.

"Hey, Ben," he smiled. "This bitch doesn't have anything on her but trash." Ben hissed in anger and looked down at the terrified she-kat.

His soulless green eyes glowed brightly. "Terry, get your knife," he said. "She can pay in blood."

Terry drew his knife and advanced toward the she-kat, who began screaming for help. "Scream all you want, but no one is coming to save you," Ben gloated. Just then…

"Stop and give yourselves up!" Max shouted from the roof. Both Terry and Ben looked up, shocked to see what looked like a new type of vigilante. The two toms let the she-kat go when Max jumped and landed in front of them. But these two toms were not afraid, in fact, they were hoping for someone else to enter their alley.

When Jake and Callie got out of the hot tub, May Parker led them back inside to a clean, well-lit room.

"Alright, if you'll go ahead and remove your swimsuits, then go lie down face first on those tables over there, my ladies will be right with you," she instructed as she handed each Jake and Callie a clean, white towel.

Jake turned his back to Callie as to not be declared a pervert. Once this task was complete, he unfolded the towel in his hand and wrapped it around his waist, then made his way slowly over to the padded table. With a smile, he pulled himself up onto the table, folded his arms before his chest, then deposited his face into the hole at the end of the table designed to support his head. Callie did the same.

"Are you having an enjoyable time, Callie?" Jake asked her.

Callie smiled at him. "Yes." She replied. "I wonder if Max is having a fun time like rest of us."

But if Jake Callie could see Max right now, they would realize that he was indeed not having fun. No! He was getting his tail kicked all over the alley. Ben held his arms behind his back as Terry delivered punches to his face and stomach.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash above the three kats. Terry and Ben looked up to see the SWAT Kat T-bone standing on the fire escape above them. Before they could react, T-bone jumped down and beat the two criminals. When he was done, the vigilante turned his attention to Max, who was struggling to stand.

Max knew in his heart that he was in even greater trouble, but he had to face the consequences for his actions.

Back at the spa, Callie was making out with Jake in the steam room. Both their towels lied on floor in a wet heap. Jake's hands moved from her ass to her shoulders, sending her into a joyous state of pleasurable moans. The heat grew between them and Callie, feeling naughty, moved her right-hand down towards Jake's growing manhood.

"Jake, can I—"

"Touch it!" Jake moaned, smiling.

Callie took her hand, and placed it on Jakes' cock, and she started stroking up and down.

"Callie, that feels so good." Jake said in ecstasy. With a smile Callie kissed him hard on the lips and increased her stroking speed. After a few minutes of stroking Jake's dick, Callie felt him twitch in her hand, he was going to have his release.

"Callie, I'm going to blow!" Jake shouted.

But Callie had another idea. She let go of Jake, got down on her knees and took the head of Jake's cock into her sweet mouth.

"Oh, Callie!" Jake moaned. He watched as her head bobbed down, engulfing maybe half of his penis, then back up again, then down and up again several times. She used her tongue like a pro, wetting Jake's entire shaft, then took him back into her mouth and bobbed her head all the way down until she had all 10 inches in her mouth. Jake couldn't describe how good it felt.

"Callie, your mouth feels so good on my cock!"

Her answer was a moan. She began to suck Jake off in earnest: while her head bobbed quickly up and down, her lips created a strong vacuum that intensified the feeling. Then she encircled the base of his shaft with one hand and used it to follow her lips up and down. She was working every part of Jake's dick to make him have his release.

"Callie, watch out, I'm going to cum soon!" Jake expected her to pull her head away, but instead she moaned again and began sucking him harder and faster. Then, he exploded into her mouth.

"Aaaaaaah! Damn, Callie!" Jake cried as he began to buck his hips, and she put a hand on his abdomen to hold Jake down. Her mouth never left his cock, and he knew that she wasn't going to spit his cum out. When Jake's orgasm finally subsided, he stopped bucking.

Callie looked up at him, licking her lips clean. "Jake, I'm sorry I got carried away, but I hope you enjoyed that."

Jake smiled. "I did," he said, but that was when his Aunt May came in with two fresh towels. She clearly knew what happened between her nephew and Callie, and frankly, she didn't care.

"Sorry to come in like this, but Chance Furlong has called saying that he needs you back home. Something about Max trying to be a hero," May Parker said as she handed the couple their towels.

Jake already knew what Chance meant by Max trying to be a hero. He and Callie quickly got dressed, paid his Aunt May, and headed back to the Clawson estate. But unknown to them was John Withbore who was following them. He had indeed found his story; one that involved Jake and Callie having fun in the steam room. This new story seemed bigger then some sex scandal, so he felt it best to investigate.

 _Ten minutes later…_

"And what made you think that you could be a SWAT Kat?!" Jake shouted at Max. His cousin lowered his head in shame. "You could have been killed!"

"I'm sorry, Jake, but I wanted to help you." Max said, but Jake was not in a listening mood.

As he, Callie, Chance and Max tried to sort things out, John Withbore filmed everything. Oh, how he knew Commander Feral would love to know who the SWAT Kats were. When this story would go public, he would be so famous that he would have the whole city in his hands.

When the crafty reporter got everything he needed, he pressed send on his Camera phone, giving Commander Feral something worth his money.


	6. Chapter 6

_**In the last chapter, I had Jake and Callie doing something naughty. But that also means I broke one of my own rules, never have a lemon scene between a couple who is not married. So, in this chapter, you will see that every action will have a consequence.**_

The next morning, Jake awoke to the sound of purring beside him. There lay Callie, happy from the great night she had with Jake. Though they didn't have sex, it was still one of their most enjoyable dates. Feeling the urge to wake his sleeping girlfriend, Jake ran his fingers across her cheek, before leaning in to kiss her.

The kiss worked, and Callie kissed him back. "Good morning Jake," she said with a yawn. "I trust you slept well?"

"I did," Jake replied, leaning in to give Callie another good-morning kiss, but the bedroom door was suddenly busted open. Jake and Callie both turned to see maybe ten Enforcers rush in, who began aiming their weapons at Jake.

"What the hell is going on here!" Jake shouted, demanding an answer. And he got his answer when Commander Feral walked in.

The commander smiled as he pulled out some handcuffs. "Jake Clawson, you are under arrest!" and before Jake could ask why, he was being escorted out of his mansion. And when he got outside, reports began flocking him, asking him to give a statement, but all they got was silence from him.

At the Enforcers HQ, things were even worse. A large crowd of people and reports had massed outside the building, trying to get past the guards that were blocking their path. Ann Gora was one of few reports who was allowed through to get a statement from the Mayor Manx who stood atop the stairs.

The mayor-like everyone else-had no idea what was going on, but that changed when the commander came out with Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong. Both toms were being dragged out by a pair of Enforcers, then they were halted.

"Citizens of Megawatt City, last night, John Withbore sent me video evidence of the SWAT Kats unmasked, trying to recruit Max Parker to join their team," Commander Feral said, pointing at Jake and Chance. "I give you Chance Furlong and Jake Clawson, former members of the Enforcers turned vigilante! You may also know them as the SWAT Kats!"

Chance and Jake now knew their secret was out. They'd been exposed, growled at Feral as the crowd reacted with a mixture of emotions. Shock, anger, delight and in some cases, awe. Many she-kits began throwing their panties and bras at them, while many of the men mocked them and spit at them. But the little kittens were waving autograph books and pens.

Carter Delsin watched everything from the shadows. He didn't like Feral at all for what he did. With the SWAT Kats' true identities now revealed, then it would be much harder for him to enlist their help in fighting Lord Darkclaw and his army. The warrior had to report this to Queen Callista at once. Maybe, just maybe, she would be able to give him some advice on the situation at hand.

Back in Commander Feral's office, Lieutenant Felina Feral had just watched her uncle destroy the SWAT Kats on public television. Hearing her uncle come into the office, Felina whirled to him and glared with a ferocity that made Feral take a step back. He looked startled, but not unsurprised, by his niece's anger.

"Not now, Felina," he grumbled, anticipating her words.

"Why?" she demanded to know. "Why?" Felina asked him again. "Why, didn't give T-Bone and Razor some time to know about the video you got from that creep, John Withbore!"

"Furlong and Clawson," Feral corrected her. "They're not the SWAT Kats anymore. The media can still call them that, but now that I know who they really are, they're just two hotshot ex-Enforcers that I-"

Felina angrily cut him off. "But that doesn't give you the right to break into their homes and humiliate them the way you did!"

"I don't like your attitude, Felina," he said smartly. "Now, I want you to take over this cloud business for me while I assist the District Attorney in presenting an open and shut case against Clawson and Furlong."

"Go to hell, Uncle Feral!" Felina growled, before storming out of the office and slamming the door so hard that she knocked picture frames off the wall.

 _ **Four days later…**_

Things were turning out even worse for Callie. She was being harassed by every reporter in the city. Men and women who saw her in the streets called her names, threw insults at her, and one man went as far as showing up nude at her house. It wasn't long before the mayor called, saying that she was fired. Callie felt awful, and not just for herself, but for Jake and Chance who were already being sent to Alkatraz Island.

It turned out that the District Attorney, the judge and jury all had the same hate that Commander Feral had for the SWAT Kats. It was just unfair to them. Jake and Chance had helped protect the city for over three years, but that mattered little many of the cities inhabitance.

Waves crashed against the sandy rocks of Alkatraz Island, prison inmates were cheering and laughing as Jake and Chance was escorted through the maximum-security wing by four heavy-armored guards.

Chance remembered putting numerous perps in here, himself, back when he and Jake were still part of Commander Feral's Enforcers. He never thought in this universe that they'd see the inside of a prison cell themselves.

One guard then pushed Jake into an empty cell, but Chance was held back from entering it. "Hey, what's going on?" Chance asked the guards, but they scoffed at his question and dragged him off down the hall. Then they stopped at a jail cell that had another prisoner already inside, but also, only one bed.

"Enjoy your stay, T-bone! And feel free to socialize with your cellmate!" one guard cackled shrilly. Then he kicked Chance in, and then the door slid shut with a metallic clang that sound as loud as the trumpets of Armageddon.

"You might say she's eager for some payback!" another guard added.

Laughing, the two turned and walked off. Chance turned and looked at his cellmate, who very slowly lifted her head and blinked in surprise at him. Then a cruel, evil smirk spread across her lips.

"Well, well, well," Turmoil said, "If it isn't my favorite vigilante!"

"Aw, shit..." grumbled Chance.

It was Turmoil!

For the next few days, Turmoil said very little to Chance, but that was what made him feel uneasy, surely, she would have been yelling at him, blaming him for her capture, but none of that happened.

It was about noon the next day when Chance was in line for food in the mess hall, Jake stood behind him. With their trays in hand, the cooks served them, but one inmate, Rex Shard, decided it was time to deal with the two washed-up vigilantes.

"Hey, Furlong," Rex shouted from his table. "When are you going to drop the soap for Clawson? I'm sure he would like fuck your tight ass!" the inmates laughed at Rex's joke, all but one—Turmoil. She hated the way everyone was treating Chance, but for right now she was going to see how things would play out.

Chance whirled to him. Jake suddenly felt worried. Tensions had been mounting among the inmates ever since they were brought in. Rex Shard was ex-military, turned killer. He wanted to start a fight.

Jake looked at Chance and sighed as he saw that look of growing rage in his buddy's eyes. He'd seen that look before, all those times Chance lost his temper and became unreasonably angry. Not that this look was any different than it had been one week ago, but Rex Shard was pushing Chance's buttons, big time.

"What's wrong Shard? Not enough pussy to go around?" Chance challenged, his insult just as bad. "Oh, I forgot—Your hands are best lovers you got in this joint."

Well…Rex didn't like that. Without any warning, he threw his table aside and charged Chance. He swung his fist, hitting Chance in the jaw. Chance staggered back, growled and tackled Rex Shard, knocking the villain flat on his back. Soon both men were biting and clawing at one another.

Jake rushed into help, but a guard grabbed him by the arm. It was Carter Delsin. "Not yet, Jake Clawson," he said to the hero, "you will have your chance at Rex Shard soon."

Jake cocked his head, confused. "What do you mean?" he asked Carter.

Carter slipped him a small glass cylinder that had a red powder in it. "Give it to the cook with the bad hand. He'll help you even out the fight with Rex when he goes to the showers in one hour."

Jake did as he was told, but never took his eyes off the main action that was still unfolding. Suddenly Turmoil shouted, "ENOUGH!" The noise in the mess hall died down to mere whispers. The Russian she-kat walked over to Rex who was still holding Chance down.

"Get off of him," was all she said.

Rex Shard smiled as he looked down at Chance. "Until next time, Furlong," he said, then took his seat at a new table.

Turmoil helped Chance up and took him over to her table. "Don't ever pick a fight with Rex Shard," she warned. "He has more than enough influence here to have you killed."

Jake quickly joined Chance at Turmoil's table. As he sat down, one of the she-kats that was loyal to Turmoil quickly snatched his tray of food and threw it across the room. Jake was angry.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded.

"Because Turmoil doesn't want you at this table," the she-kat replied.

Chance turned to Turmoil. "He stays," he said, but to everyone at the table, it sounded more like a command. The Russian she-kat smiled, handed Jake an extra tray of food and went on eating her food.

Later that day, Rex Shard was in the showers, but he had been feeling sick since lunch. As he turned the water onto cold, he suddenly heard footsteps coming up from behind him. Turning around, he saw Jake Clawson cleaning his glass eye. "Now you get to deal with me, Rex," he said, slipping his false eye into his eye socket.

Rex Shard put up a great fight, but Jake proved to be the better fighter.

That night, Turmoil was laying in her bed, waiting for Chance to join her. "Chance, you look exhausted and cold on the floor! You need to get in bed, so you don't catch a cold," Turmoil said with sympathy, as she scooted over to the far-left end of her bed and pulled down the covers on the opposite side, inviting Chance into the warmness and comfort.

Chance didn't like what she was suggesting, but it was getting cold. And his back was starting to hurt, so he slid into bed, as Turmoil wrapped her arms tightly around Chance. He wanted to push her away, but for some reason, he was compelled to let her snuggle up to him.

Soon, he fell asleep to the relaxing sound of her purring. Turmoil was smiling once again, but this time she was smiling because she felt her spark for chance turning into a raging fire. It was clear to her also, that he too was starting to feel the same flame growing inside of him.

As Chance and Turmoil slept, Carter once again called his queen. Queen Callista was very upset upon hearing that the SWAT Kats had been locked up, but there was another problem she had to address now. It turned out one her spies had found out that one her most trusted knights had turned traitor.

"And who is this traitor?" Carter asked the queen.

"Sadly, I have no idea," she stated, then looked at Carter. "You must get the SWAT Kats out that awful hellhole and bring them back to the past. Only then will our people have a chance at winning the war against Lord Darkclaw."

Carter agreed with the plan, but he then remembered that he was only one kat. "I might need a little help on this one," he smiled, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

The next day, Callie met up with Felina at the prison. "I hope Jake and Chance are doing alright," Callie said, giving her pass to the guards at the front gate. The guards looked at her and then her pass.

"You're clear," one guard said, handing Callie back her pass.

When Callie and Felina entered the main prison yard, all the male inmate started calling out to them and making some bad sexual remarks about them.

"Just keep walking, Callie," Felina frowned. When they got inside, a lovely female inmate and guard walked up to them.

It was Ann Gora and her camera man, Johnny K. Callie smiled and hugged Ann. "Trying to get an interview with the SWAT Kats?" she asked her friend.

Nodding, Ann Gora told them that she had reason to believe that someone was going to try and kill the two heroes. Well, Callie and Felina knew that they had to warn the SWAT Kats, but as the four of them turned to head off to the holding cells, five kats dressed in Ninja black uniforms dropped down from the ceiling, surrounding them.

"Ah," said Felina, "The Omegas. Hitmen from the looks of their outfits." Callie began reaching into her purse for the taser she brought with her. Ann Gora pulled out a thing of brass knuckles while Johnny pulled out a can of mace. This was not going to go well.

Jake, Chance and Turmoil sat around a small table, playing cards, as two guards watched them.

A tone sounded. The guard on the right picked up his intercom earphone and plugged it in. Listening for a beat, he walked over to a control panel set into the wall and hit a button.

"Hey, SWAT Kats. You got some visitors," he told the vigilantes. "Looks like your sisters are here to see you."

"Sisters?" echoed Jake. He and Chance _had_ no sisters.

Then another guard showed up, followed by two women in green dresses. Jake didn't know who they were, but the male guard escorting them was Carter.

The two guards didn't notice that Carter had sealed the door behind them and remained where he stood. "Don't mind us, ladies," one of the guards snickered. "Go ahead and converse as freely as you like."

Apparently, there was no privacy to be had in a place like this. _Oh well_ , Carter thought. The ladies would create their own for him.

The two females sized up the guards, then approached them. "We don't mind you two at all," one of them said, before she and her friend kissed the two guards.

There was a moment of pure, undiluted bliss on their face as the kissing deepened. But then…Both guards pulled out of the kiss, chocking as they fell to their knees and passed out on the floor.

Turmoil stood up, eying the guards on the floor. "Impressive."

Carter looked at her and the SWAT Kats, then smiled. "Well, I, my friends, have orders to bring you to my queen. Razor and T-bone, there is a threat to Queen Callista's kingdom that needs to be dealt with. So, do you want to leave this place and be the great heroes you were once before?"

Chance and Jake considered him. "Oh, yes," Jake said, deciding for him and Chance. "But what about Callie, I can't leave her."

Carter smiled and turned back toward the door control panel. He pressed the button and the door opened. Right on cue, Max came running in, carrying Jake and Chance' SWAT Kat outfits. Then Carter sealed the door behind him.

"Max got everything I think that you two will need," he said.

Turmoil chuckled. "He's a laundry service that delivers. Now why could I not have one of those?"

The two she-kat with Carter then raised their arms, chanted a quick spell, and disappeared in flash of light. Jake and Chance then quickly got dressed, as Carter drew symbols into the wall, chanting the same spell the two she-kats had spoken.

Turmoil walked up to Carter. "Do you think I can come along with you guys?" she asked him. "I want to keep an eye on Chance."

Before Carter could answer, the prison alarms began blaring loudly. Soon, explosions were heard. Max pulled out his cell phone and flipped the screen. From what he could see, Dark Kat and his Omegas were attacking the prison. No doubt here to kill the SWAT Kats.

Carter turned to Turmoil. "You can come!" he shouted. "But…You listen to Chance."

Turmoil smiled. "Deal!"

Suddenly, the cell door exploded. Jake, Chance, Max, Carter and Turmoil were knocked down by the force of the blast. And there, standing in the doorway was Dark Kat. With a simple wave of his hand, Dark Kat had his Omegas surround the five kats and aim their weapons at them, ready to fire if his prisoners attempted to try anything.

"SWAT Kats," he said smoothly, "I do apologize for not coming during visiting hours, but I felt killing you now then later would be a lot better for my evil empire."

"You stinking-" Max growled, and began to raise his Glovatrix. But Dark Kat rushed forward, and raised his huge foot and brought it down upon the Max's arm, breaking it noisily.

As Dark Kat began to apply more pressure onto Max's arm, he smiled at his downed enemy. "You should be thanking me," he said, stomping once more on his arm. "I have some friends who are just dying to meet you."

As if on cue, Felina Feral came flying through the door and thudded against the wall and slid down into semi-consciousness. Walking over, Dark Kat stood over her, glowering down at her.

"Such an unfortunate day you are having, Lieutenant," he tsked. "All your talent and energy wasted. What a pity." Then three more Omegas entered, holding Callie, Johnny and Ann Gora hostage.

Then Dark Kat turned to Turmoil. "I'll deal with you first," he growled, pulling out a blaster from under his robes. He took aim, but as he began to pull the trigger, T-bone quickly fired his grappling hook from his Glovatrix. The hook wrapped around Dark Kat's arm, and T-bone yanked hard, pulling Dark Kat over onto his side.

"At last! Time for a real fight!" Carter shouted as he and the others leapt into action.


	7. Chapter 7

As Dark Kat tried to get to his feet, Chance delivered a flying pound driver to his chest. The Omega leader felt his ribs crack from the force of the attack, but he quickly got back to his feet. Carter shot his arm out as he called for his sword.

Three of the Omegas turned in time to see a sword come flying at them. Two of the ducked, but the third wasn't fast enough to avoid losing his head. Carter caught his blade and rushed in to finish the Omegas who were still holding Callie, Ann and Johnny hostage.

Outside the prison, Commander Feral and considerable number of his best Enforcers landed outside. Also among his men was that pathetic snitch-of-a-news-reporter, John Withbore. He felt this was his chance for an even bigger story, but that was when he felt something warm under his feet. Looking down, John Withbore saw that the ground of glowing as his body began to transform!

"What is happening!" he screamed as the transformation continued. John saw that his fur was changing, along with his whole body. He was shrinking. Then it was over. Commander Feral stood there, wide eyed, as he picked up John Withbore, who was now a weasel.

"Take him and put him in a cage," Commander Feral said, handing John Withbore off to one of his men. "The rest of you, fallow me!" he shouted.

Back inside the prison, Jake and Callie were holding back a group of Omegas. Jake fire a net from his Glovatrix, trapping two of the Omegas. The other fire his weapon at Jake, but Callie pulled him into the shadows. The lone Omega quickly made his way over to where his targets had been, only to see that they were not there. As he turned around, Callie hit him over the head with a pipe.

The Omega went down fast and hard. "Lights out for you," Callie smiled, throwing her weapon away.

Dark Kat' shadow suddenly loomed over Callie. She turned as he smacked across the face, sending her to her knees. Jake felt his anger grow. "You son of a bitch!" he shouted, blasting the Omega leader with a missile from his Glovatrix.

Dark Kat was thrown against the wall from the force of the explosion, but he shrugged it. "You fight like a young man, Razor," the Omega leader stated. "You are eager to fight, yet, quick to finish." Then he threw a small silver ball at Razor.

Razor had quicker reflexes then Dark Kat had thought. As the silver ball came toward the vigilante, Razor ducked and caught it with his tail, sending it right back at Dark Kat. The Omega leader let out a scream of fear as the ball struck him in the chest. Then in a flash of light, fire and smoke, Dark Kat was burned alive.

When the other Omegas saw that their leader had been killed, they fled, but one stayed behind. The Omega removed her mask as she took a knee next to Dark Kat's burned body. Her blue eyes filled with tears. "You killed him," she sobbed, then turned to Razor. "You killed my leader, my teacher, my…Father. And I swear that you will pay for this Razor."

Razor couldn't help but feel sorry for the young she-kat, because he knew what she was going through now. "I'm sorry," he said, turned and left to join the others in the cell.

Carter quickly began chanting his spell again, but as he began to recite the final words of the spell, the daughter of Dark Kat suddenly grabbed him, stabbing him in the back with the knife her father gave her before the assault on the prison.

Since Carter didn't finish reciting the words to the spell, things began to go crazy. Everyone closed their eyes as a bright light surrounded them. They were going through time. Jake reached over to Callie and pulled her close to him, but as he felt the air around him turn hot, he asked her…

"Callie! Will you marry me?" his words echoed in her ears as the air suddenly turned ice cold.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" she shouted, throwing her arms around him.

When Jake and Callie felt the warmth from the sun and sound of birds chirping, they looked around to see that they were alone. Jake looked around for any signs of the others, but they were nowhere to be seen. Clearly, the others had been sent to another part of the area.

"So, what do we do now, Jake?" Callie asked him.

Jake smiled. He was always ready for things like this. Pressing a button on his Glovatrix, a small view screen with a holographic map. Studying the map, Jake could make out where he and Callie had landed. "We're about thirty miles from where Chance and Max had landed. With any luck, those two are at Queen Callista's castle right now." he said putting the view screen back inside his Glovatrix.

"How long do you think it will take us to reach the castle, Jake?" Callie asked him, clearly upset about being so far away from the others.

"Two or three days," Jake replied with a confidence that only he could have.

So, the two of them quickly gathered their strength, and headed toward where the others had landed.

When Chance opened his eyes, he was happy to see Turmoil staring back at him. Even though her hair was a mess, she was able to smile. Chance looked around and saw that he was in the main courtyard of the castle. Two knights then walked up and helped him to his feet.

"T-bone, are you alright?" one knight asked him, as the other looked him over to see if there was any injuries. There was none that the knight could see.

Inside the castle, Carter was being treated for the stab wound he got before time jumping with the others. Felina and Ann Gora were being checked by the queen's hand maidens.

Johnny was walking around the castle, filming things with a small Sony video camera he had brought with him. As he turned a corner, Johnny came upon one of Callista's knights. It was Sir Colin, a member of the main eight.

"Who are you stranger?" Sir Colin asked, his hand moving slowly toward his sword.

"My name is Johnny." Johnny replied, still filming his first encounter with a knight.

Sir Colin smiled. He could tell this kat posed no threat to him, but what was that strange thing he had in his hands? It looked to him like a small box that had a black pearl hidden inside it. The knight then held out his hand to Johnny. "Hand me that strange box you are holding." he said.

Johnny began to hand Sir Colin his camera when another knight ran up to them. "The queen calls for everyone to come to the throne room."

In a matter of minutes, the throne room was filled up. The queen looked down upon her knights and guests from atop her throne. Her eyes showed no signs of distrust, but she did have her doubts about one of her knights. But Queen Callista pushed that aside and began to address the crowd.

"It has come to my attention that my descendant Callie and her lover, Jake Clawson, have been ported to the far side of the kingdom. It is now up to us to bring them back to safety, before Lord Darkclaw finds them." she said, her knights began talking among themselves. "I need one knight to lead a group of soldiers to find them."

Queen Callista looked at her eight loyal knights, waiting for one of them to volunteer for this quest. One then stood up, drew his sword and held it high with pride.

"Sir Revin, captain of the royal bodyguard will be honored with this task," he said.

"So be it," Queen Callista said.

As Callista's knight got ready to head out on his quest, Jake and Callie were walking through a dark forest. The trees were tall and they blocked the sun from giving them light for the path they were on. Jake kept feeling like they were being watched as they walked. Callie felt it too.

The sound of a bird call brought the two kats to a halt. Jake's ears perked up as he studied the bird call. "That sounds like a red tailed dove, but they'd be in the south around this time of the season."

At that moment, Callie was suddenly lifted off her feet and pulled up into the darkness of the trees. Jake turned and fired his grappling hook into the tree tops. He soon reached the top where he was quickly surrounded on all sides by kats wielding crossbows. A tall, buy skinny looking kat stepped forward.

"My people have the home field advantage, so don't try anything," he said. "Now, who are you?"

Jake looked around to see where these kats had taken Callie, but she was nowhere to be seen. One thing he did notice, was that the kat addressing him sounded like him, but with a deeper tone in his voice. Taking a breath, Jake introduced himself.

"I am Jake Clawson, but everyone calls me Razor." he said to the kat.

The other kat smiled. "Razor? You are the one who pulled the Dragon Sword and stopped the evil Pastmaster from taking over the kingdom."

"Yes, that's me," Jake shrugged, stilling looking around for any sign of Callie. "But who are you?" he asked the kat.

The alpha kat looked suddenly offended. "I guess you could say we are family," he said removing his mask. Jake was shocked when he saw the alpha kat's face. He looked just like him. "I am Blaine Clawson. Keeper and protector of Queen Callista's boarder lands."

Jake Clawson looked at his ancestor and smiled. "Nice to meet a member of my family that are of this time line."

Blaine turned to two of his men. "Bring the girl back," he said. The two kats put down their crossbows and walked into the shadows of the trees and then they came back with Callie.

After things got sorted out, Jake and Callie was taken to the village that Blaine Clawson watched over. Many of the villagers came out to see Jake and Callie, because it was a big deal to have one of the SWAT Kats in their home, and Callie was related to Queen Callista, so she was considered royalty.

That night, a big feast was held in the village square. There was stuffed pork, fresh fish, and so many different choices of wine. Jake and Callie sat the main table with Blaine. His lovely wife Sarah sat beside him, but his wife was known to be something of a harlot, and she was looking Jake over with a lustful glare.

Blaine Clawson stood up to address his people, with his glass of wine, he spoke like a true leader. "For years we have prayed and begged God to send us a hero. Now our prays have been answered. Jake Clawson, one who has my blood flowing through him has come here to aid us in our fight against Lord Darkclaw."

The crowd cheered, but became silent when Blaine raised his hand to speak some more.

"So on this night, drink, eat and be joyful, because when the sun rises tomorrow, we will all be going to Megalith city. There we will join forces with Queen Callista and then free our lands from the evil Lord Darkclaw."

Every kat then raised their glass and bowed their heads to honer Blaine's speech. After the feast, Jake and Callie departed for the room that they were given. It had a fair size bed and nice tub for them clean up in.

"You can use the tub first," Callie said, but Jake shook his head.

"It's big enough for both of us to share, besides, you and I are soon to be married." Jake smiled as he unzipped his flight suit. Callie marveled at the sight of his muscles, he almost could be declared a Greek god. When Jake was fully undressed, he climbed into the tub felt the warm water against his fur.

Jake looked over at Callie. Smiling, she slowly unbuttoned her shirt. With the buttons now removed her shirt separated to reveal the red lace bra holding her fair skinned breasts.

"Very nice," Jake said.

Callie didn't look away, she wasn't ashamed of herself by undressing in front of Jake. In fact, she rather enjoyed it. Then she unzipped her skirt. As she pushed it down to her feet she bent over, revealing her matching lace panties against her lusciously long legs. Then she pulled down her panties and joined Jake in the tub. As the two of the bathed together, Jake began to wonder what was happening back in Megakat City.

Were the Enforcers looking for them? Did Carter let their families know that he had taken them through time?

All these questions filled Jake's mind. He just hoped that everything was going alright in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

As the sun began to set over Megakat City, things were not alright at all. Two Enforcers laid dead in the street, their patrol car stolen and the carjackers were already heading for the local gang hideout. Commander Feral's office was being swamped with phone calls, with people demanding that he do something about the increase in crime.

The stressed out Enforcer leader looked out his window to the city streets below. From his position, he could see everything. Stores were being looted, fires were breaking out and some of his own Enforcers were starting to join in on the riots. It was hell on earth, and deep down, Commander Feral knew it was all his fault.

Arresting the SWAT Kats was his life long dream, but by doing so, he had opened the gates to world of chaos and disorder. Commander Feral turned away from the window. "What have I done?" he asked himself out loud. The answer then came barging through his office door.

It was Commander Feral's older brother, James Feral.

"I'll tell you what you done, Ulysses," James said with a harsh tone of voice. "You didn't think of what would happen without the SWAT Kats. Those two saved the city when you could not. And now your city is tearing itself apart."

Commander Feral knew James was right. But before he could speak, a muffled gunshot was heard coming from down the hall. Both James and Ulysses ran to investigate what happened. Commander Feral was shocked to discover that his best Sargent had killed himself.

Someone had to do something, otherwise the city would be destroyed by its own people. Then it dawned on Commander Feral that he still had one ace up his sleeve. Thinking fast, the Enforcer leader gathered a small group of still loyal Enforcers and headed for one of Carl Lockman's hideouts that he had learned of from the confession of Jessica.

As the commander and his men entered the hideout, they could feel an evil presence around them. Two of the Enforcers began to panic and pleaded with the others that they needed to leave, but Commander Feral, who didn't care about what he would find here, told the two to be quiet or go back and wait by the entrance of the hideout.

The Enforcers made their way down into the dark unknown of the hideout. Then, they saw it.

"The super soldier test lad," Commander Feral smiled, his big hands clutched tightly around the head of his cane. He looked at four of his Enforcers and said, "Move in and secure the cryo pod marked "Megatron" and Make sure to bring any flash drives you find as well."

As the four Enforcers stepped into the lab, the heavy steel door suddenly closed, and then the automatic lock turned on. The men were trapped inside the lab and Commander Feral stood outside, helpless to do anything for his men.

"Someone get this door open now!" the commander demanded. One of the Enforcers began to hook a PDA to the automatic lock.

Inside the lab, two of the four dropped their bags and pulled out their rifles even as Captain Rex, the leader of the four tried to contact Commander Feral from the other side of the door.

"What's that noise?" an Enforcer named Benny asked.

At hearing that, Rex turned to see…

"A security laser!" Rex shouted as he pulled Benny to the ground, the other two Enforcers were killed when the laser made contact with them. The beam cut right through their bodies and made a bloody mess on the floor.

Rex and Benny watched as the laser traveled over them and then disappear. The two of them breathed a sigh of relief, but then Rex's radio crackled to life.

"Rex! It's coming back—it's coming back!" Commander Feral shouted, his voice booming through the captain's radio.

Rex stood up. As did Benny. This time, the laser ran across the floor.

Outside the lab, Commander Feral watched as the laser cut Benny down. Now only Rex was alive, with his time running out. The laser came back at him, but the captain avoided it.

"Open this door now!" Commander Feral shouted, as he began banging on the heavy door with his cane. The Enforcer with PDA smiled as he had finally accessed the codes to the automatic lock.

"I almost got this thing open," he said, sweating from the stress he was under.

Rex looked up and saw the ceiling light fixture, jumped, grabbed hold of the fixture, then pulled his body horizontal so it would be over the beam.

Feeling the heat of the beam as it passed under his legs, tail, and back, he heard a metallic clanking sound as it went by.

He landed, ready for anything. Taking a quick look down, he saw that the laser had sliced through his pistol and its holder.

The laser launched a fourth time.

Rex was ready for anything.

Or so he thought.

This time the laser spread into a diagonal grid that took up the entire breath and height of the corridor. He could feel the heat of the massive deathtrap on his face as it neared him, ready to cut him into distressingly small pieces.

Nowhere to jump, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide. Rex closed his eyes. "I am so screwed." he said, waiting for the laser to claim his life, but…

"Got it!" the Enforcer shouted. He had shut down the laser and unlocked the door to the lab.

… "Thank God for hackers!" Rex cheered as he fell to his knees.

The next morning, Commander Feral was overlooking the final inspection of the cryo pod that held Megatron. With a smile on his face, he pulled the release switch and took a step back. Commander Feral marveled at what he saw inside the pod. It looked like Jake Clawson, but it had black fur, five razor sharp claws and bright red eyes.

Another Enforcer came in, following close behind him was James Feral. Being the older sibling, James tried to stop his brother from activating Megatron. But Commander Feral ignored him.

Megatron blinked a few times before stepping out of the cryo pod. "Where am I?" he asked Commander Feral.

"You're in the Enforcers HQ," Feral smiled, offering his hand to the android. "And right now, I need your help."

Megatron took hold of the commander's hand and stepped out. He looked around, scanning the area for anything that would be a threat to him. "What kind of help?" he asked.

Feral smiled. He now had the best law enforcer there was. "Cleaning up the city for starters," he said, pointing out the window.

About a mile from the Enforcers HQ was a jewelry store. The owners were well respected among the people, but not anymore. The elderly couple lying on the floor, hands tied and their shop being robbed. Six mean looking kats were walking around the store, looking for the best jewels to steal. So far, they only had found a few things worth taking.

A short stubby looking tabby turned over a display case. "Joe! Lets go! These oldies have nothing worth stealing." he groaned.

Joe, the leader of the crooks shook his head. "No way, Roy," he laughed, smashing a china set with his crowbar. "I think these two are holding out on us." The two elderly kats looked up at him, their faces were stricken with fear as two of the crooks approached them.

Suddenly, two of the crooks turned to see Megatron standing in the door way. His red eyes glowing, the android smiled and stepped forward a few steps. "You are all under arrest. Now come quietly, or there will be..." he stopped and scanned the area. The crooks didn't flinch. "...Trouble." Megatron finished.

Joe looked at his men and laughed. "Oh, fuck you!" he shouted.

Well, Megatron didn't like that, so he was going to teach them a lesson they'd remember, no matter how long they were jailed.

He thrusted a hard fist into the gut of the closest crook, then used an elbow to smash him in the back of the head. Joe and the other four rushed him, but Megatron was faster and stronger. Soon everyone of the crooks were on the floor, groaning in pain. But the short stubby tabby, Roy, got up. Megaton advanced toward him.

Roy gasped and stepped back, but—fool that he was—he tried to reach to his waist to grab his gun. Megatron's boot smashed the crook's hand and he could hear the bones crack and snap. Roy howled with pain. In six months, when he recuperated, he'd be able to use his hand to feed himself, and perhaps even jerk off to some porn, but little else.

After Megatron saw that his job was done, he scanned the elderly kats for any sign of injuries. Once he was sure they weren't hurt, the android called for the Enforcers to come and take the crooks to jail.

Soon, word spread about how Megatron was cleaning up the city. The local street gangs began going into hiding, but those who didn't ended up getting locked up after Megatron gave them a beat down. The people of Megakat City began to feel safe again with the android Megatron taking care of the crime in their city.

However, Commander Feral was getting a lot of heat from the families of the SWAT Kats. Not only that, but Callie's family were threatening to sue the city for the mistreatment of their daughter. Things were still not going well between him and his brother. James still blamed him for the disappearance of his daughter.

Commander Feral only hoped that Felina would come back or at least call to let him know she was ok. But at least the city was starting to feel safe again. That was one thing he could smile about.

However, there was one kat who wasn't smiling—Carl Lockman. The news of Megatron cleaning up the city burned him to the core. There was no way he was going to let his android be used for good, so he began to think of ways to regain control over Megatron.


	9. Chapter 9

As the morning sun crept over the trees, Callie awoke to see that she was alone. Jake must have woke up and went to get something to eat. Just then…

"Callie! We need to go now!" Jake shouted, as he came charging into the room. That was when she heard it, cries of agony and fighting. She didn't know if this was a dream or if it was happening, but Jake grabbed her by the hand and pulled her out of bed.

"Jake! What is happening?" Callie asked him.

"Lord Darkclaw is attacking the village!" Jake replied, as he put on his Gloveatrix. That was when a knight in black armor came flying through the window. With his sword in hand, the black knight rushed the hero. Jake quickly rolled out of the way. He quickly then fire a net around his attacker. The black knight saw the net coming at him and swung his sword, cutting the net in half.

The black knight smiled at Jake's feeble attempt to stop him. "You are brave, but that won't save you," he said, then charged at Jake.

But as the village was being overrun, the inhabitants of Megalith City were waking up for a new day. Ann Gora awoke to the sound of metal being clanged together. Looking out her window, she saw Johnny and Max in the training courtyard with the knight David. David was armed with a sword and shield, he moved with blinding fast speed as Max and Johnny attacked with their swords, but in the end, he proved to be the winner.

In another part of the castle was Chance and Turmoil. The two of the had been spending a lot of time together, but still, Chance wasn't sure if he wanted to get back in relationship with the former villain. Turmoil on the other hand wanted to be with the kat she loved, so it was dream come true for her to be spending so much time with her beloved Chance.

Now as many of the kats from the future adjusted to life in the dark ages, Felina Feral sat alone by a lily pond in the royal garden. She missed her family, even if she was still mad at her uncle for having the SWAT Kats arrested, Felina couldn't help but feel lonely. Her thoughts were interrupted when Carter walked up to her.

"You miss your uncle, don't you, Felina?" he asked her.

Felina nodded. "Yes, I do."

The warrior smiled and looked to the sky above them. "My mother and father are both in heaven. I have only my uncle who lives in the high mountains, so I know what it feels like to be away from family."

Felina felt a growing connection for Carter. He was a nice guy to be around.

Carter and Felina talked for a few more minutes, when he offered to show her something she might enjoy. The she-chat wondered what he wanted to show her, so she followed him.

The castle was only a short distance from the lake. It was one of Carter's favorite spots. He would go there often, just to sit and think. He went there a lot after his uncle left him with Queen Callista. He had never taken anyone there before. They walked, holding hands, looking up at the clouds and talking. Not as strangers, but as a man would talk to a lady. She found herself leaning on his shoulder as they walked. It was nice to have someone talk to her that way.

"The place I want to show you is right up here." Carter said, as they made there way through the tree line.

When they came out of the trees, they were right on the lake shore. Big boulders lay in front of them. He had her take off her shoes and then led her up onto one. It was breathtaking. The sunlight reflecting off the surface of the water cast a glow on the two of them.

"Oh, it's so beautiful, Carter. I don't think I've ever seen something with this beauty before." She said, holding her shoes in her hand, as they sat down on top of the boulder.

"I'm glad you like it. This is my favorite place in the whole world. I come here a lot." He said, looking up at the sky.

"I can see why." She said, staring out at the water. "It make you forget about all evil in the world."

He looked over at her with the sunlight shining down on her face, and all he could think was how beautiful she was. Truly beautiful. How could any man even look at another woman when they were with her was beyond him. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder.

Carter couldn't help feeling the way he did. He had never had these thoughts about a woman before. But at that moment, there in his favorite place, he wanted her. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted any woman. "I think I am in love with you, Felina." He whispered.

"I'm thinking the same thing, Carter." She said. "So, tell me. Did you ever bring other girls up here?"

"No. I've never brought anyone here. You're the only one." He said.

Felina raised her head to look at Carter. She looked into his eyes. She believed him. And that made her feel special. She hadn't felt that way in a very long time. Without thinking, without hesitating, she kissed him. They shared a long, soft kiss. Carter parted her lips with his tongue and she willingly accepted. Felina was feeling things she hadn't felt in years. A yearning. A craving. And it was for this handsome warrior.

She pulled back and looked at him. He was so handsome. Such a gentleman. She loved him, but at that moment, she fell in love with him.

"Maybe we could go for a swim tonight.." She whispered, kissing him once more. "And I won't be wearing anything."

Carter felt his heart rate speed up at seeing Felina necked, so he smiled and pulled her close. "I'll bring some of the best wine for us to share."

Now as Carter and Felina planned out their date, Queen Callista walked down the halls of her castle. She was waiting to hear from her scouts she sent after Sir Revin. It was not like her to be spying on her knights, but she began to feel a certain disloyal feeling toward him. It wasn't that she trust her other knights, it was because Sir Revin had been far to eager to go the mission to find Jake and Callie.

When the queen entered her bedroom, she was greeted by one of her scouts. "Report," she said.

The scout bowed to her. "It was as you feared, my queen," he frowned. "Sir Revin has betrayed us and has joined forces with Lord Darkclaw and the Pastmaster."

Queen Callista turned away in anger. "I knew it! Gather my knights and meet me in the main courtyard."

"It will be done, my queen," the scout replied.

That night, Jake watched helplessly as Sir Revin began killing the villagers who had been caught trying to escape. Callie was on her knees before the Pastmaster. Her green eyes were filled with tears as he stroked her golden hair.

"No more tears my dear," the Pastmaster cooed, as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. The kiss only made Callie break down crying. "You will soon be my bride and together we will rule over the past or future. Don't that sound better then being a simple woman with no power to her name?"

Callie looked at the Pastmaster, the glare in in her eyes was as sharp as daggers. "I wouldn't marry you even if my life was on the line!" she snapped, then spit in his face.

Well, getting spit in the face didn't seem to phase the evil sorcerer. He wipe off the spit on his sleeve and looked at Callie with a smile. "What if his life was on the line?" he asked her, pointing at Jake. Sir Revin also saw the Pastmaster pointing at Jake.

The traitorous knight smiled and walked up to the helpless hero. As both kats stared at each other, it was Revin who smiled as he pressed the tip of his sword into the side of Jake neck. Callie could already see some blood run down the blade as Revin's fingers tightened around the handle.

"No! Don't hurt him!" Callie begged. All signs of defiance were gone now. The Pastmaster knew he would one day have his bride. Reaching into his pocket, the evil sorcerer pulled out a golden ring. He held it up to Callie and smiled.

"Then am I to understand that you will be my bride?" he laughed, then forced his cold lips to her soft warm ones.

Callie pulled out of the kiss. Her anger had reached its boiling point and she shouted only one word. " _NO_!"

The ground around her bulged outwards and the stone facings of the houses around her cracked from foundation to roof. Sir Revin was thrown backwards into a nearby tree, while the Pastmaster was shot through a burning house.

The Pastmaster tried to rise but the weight of the planet seemed to have settled on him, a weight that no application of muscle or magic was able to dislodge. However, he soon felt it. It was a powerful source of magic and it was coming from Callie.

Callie's eyes glowed with blue fire. Her golden hair stirred languidly, as though she were underwater, moved by currents of magical energy drawn from places the Pastmaster couldn't imagine, but wished with his whole heart that Callie would share.

Outside the village, Queen Callista teleported herself there in hopes of stopping the traitor, Sir Revin. There was a tremor of energy that traveled through the air around her. The queen knew that the tremor meant that there was a new mage who just locked his or her power, and was unable to control it. Queen Callista knew she had to hurry if she had any hopes of saving the lives of those caught within the area.

As Callie walked toward the Pastmaster, the lovely she-kat turned as she heard someone running toward her. She turned to see Sir Revin swing his sword at her, but, his attack was stopped dead in its tracks. Revin felt fear tearing at his very soul as Callie ripped the sword from his hands. He forced himself to smile.

Then he saw the Pastmaster use his watch to get away from the battlefield. That didn't surprise him at all.

Callie saw the Pastmaster get up, but she ignored him. She had eyes only for the knight.

And he met that glare, continuing to smile, daring her to do her worst.

Callie took the challenge, as he knew she would. Sir Revin had time to voice a single prayer: "Don't let...it...control...you."

And with those words, Revin was hit with a powerful blast of magical energy that his body was instantly destroyed, leaving nothing but his black armor behind.

A shock wave erupted from where Callie stood with cataclysmic effect. Behind her, horrified, Jake threw up his hands to shield his face, as coating burning embers and dust landed on him. When Jake looked up, he saw Callie on her knees, sobbing.

"Callie," he said, laying a gentle arm around her shoulder. She was trembling, unable to speak, likely not even fully aware of what she did to Sir Revin.

"Come with me."

And he led her over to Queen Callista…

...just as Lord Darkclaw came back with some more men. His men stopped in their tracks as the queen teleported away. "The time of mages has come." the evil lord said with a smile.

"Hey, look at this!" one of Lord Darkclaw's men said, picking up one of Jake's glass eyes. "It has words on it." Another knight looked at the words and read them out loud.

"Vengeance is..." he then took the glass eyes and twisted it until the last word lined up with the first two. "...Mine." he finished.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The glass eye exploded! The two knights were reduced to nothing but a smoldering gory mess.

Lord Darkclaw looked up as the smoke cleared. "Well, at least they went out with a bang." he joked, before throwing up.


	10. Chapter 10

In the past things were not going well for the SWAT Kats or Queen Callista, but in the future, Commander Feral sat in his office enjoying his coffee. Since Megatron was patrolling the city for any crime, he was able to take this time to relax. Still, he wanted to know if Felina was alright. He and the rest of Enforcers had seen the security videos from the prison and knew that she and the others had time traveled.

"Those SWAT Kats better bring her back soon," Commander Feral grumbled.

Not far off, Megatron was in hot pursuit of a car thief. The car soon came to stop, the driver bailed and took off on foot. Megatron smiled. "This is going to be too easy," he laughed, but had no idea this was a trap set for him.

He followed the driver until he came to a halt and turned to face the android. Sensing danger, Megatron quickly scanned the area, but only picked up one other life form. Carl Lockman set out of the shadows and stared at his creation. Both the android and criminal stood like statues, waiting for the other to speak.

"Who are you?" Megatron asked Carl. Lockman shrugged.

"Who do you think I am?" he replied, then looked at the tombstone next to him. "One might think, that I am your father/creator." then with a bitter smiled, spit on the tombstone.

Megatron then saw the names on tombstone. "Johnathan and Janet Clawson?" he gasped. "My mother and father are dead?"

Carl looked up at his android. "No! They are not your parents," he snapped, his face turning bright red with anger. "They are Jake Clawson's family. Not yours. You never had a birth, I created you in a lab after I stole some of Jake's blood from the hospital."

"I am Jake Clawson," Megatron growled, clenching his fists.

"No, you are not!" Carl replied. "You are Megatron. My weapon of the future that will be the key to my rise to power. Soon, I'll be the true ruler of this city, making it safe for all who will follow the rules of the one, the only, Carl Lockman."

Megatron frowned. "You're nothing but a crime lord." he said to Carl, then pulled out some handcuffs. "And as of right now, you are under arrest."

The android took a step forward, but being the scum he was, Carl pressed a button on his belt. Megatron suddenly fell to the grown and began to writhe in pain. His arms thrashed back and forth, trying to grab Carl Lockman. It was pointless, the android couldn't get control of his body. Soon, the pain stopped. He was free to move on his own again.

Carl Lockman smiled. "I made you. I can unmake you," he said with a warning to Megatron. Then he was gone.

Back in the heart of the city, Commander Feral and his brother James had a hostage situation that was in City Hall. From what they had learned from some of the staff members, a group of five armed kats had entered City Hall, killed the guards, took Mayor Manx and six workers hostage. So far, no demands had been made, which bothered the Feral brothers. James stood beside Commander Feral.

"What do you think?" James asked his bother.

Commander Feral shook his head. "I don't like it," he said, keeping his weapon aimed at the open window of the room the hostages were in.

Just then, a gunshot rang out! Commander Feral and James Feral both looked around to see where the shot had originated from—They didn't have to wait long. One of the hostages came flying through the window and fell to the sidewalk below. Two Enforcers rushed over and were relieved to see that the hostage was still alive. As the two of them moved the wounded kat, the armed thugs spoke out.

"Commander Feral! We have your mayor, if you want to have him back, you better be ready to listen to what we have to say." the leading thug shouted.

Commander Feral knew he had to buy the hostages some more time until a plan could be made. "This is Commander Feral! Don't harm any more of the hostages, we'll talk and see if a deal can be made," he shouted, trying to get the lead thug to show himself.

The lead thug stepped out and perched himself on the ledge of the second floor, Commander Feral wished he had been wearing a mask like the SWAT Kats, because then the thug wouldn't see the expression of fear on his face as the thug pulled Mayor Manx out of the window and held over the ledge.

"Here's the deal: Clear out and leave a chopper on the roof for us!" the lead thug shouted.

Mayor Manx was shaking with fear as he looked down at all the kats on the street. He wished the SWAT Kats were here, maybe even Megatron, but not the Enforcers. They had proved to be unreliable when it came to stopping super villains and monsters that came to destroy the city. And here he was, hanging over the ledge with a mad man.

"Feral! Just do as he says!" he shouted, forcing his words out.

But before Commander Feral could speak, Megatron showed up. The android landed on the ledge next to the lead thug, who had only enough time to see Megatron's fist come flying into his face. As the lead thug was knocked back inside the office, Mayor Manx caught in mid air by the android. The crowd cheered as the two of them landed safely on the ground below.

"Thank you, Megatron!" Manx exclaimed as he hugged his savior. "I'll see to it that you get a lovely parade for saving my life."

But Megatron wasn't listening, his scanners picked up a real threat. The other thugs came busting through the second floor walls. They were dressed in some kind of Omega battle armor. And the weapons they had seemed to be glowing with energy, which was a sign that these kats meant business.

Megatron smiled.

The thugs didn't.

Then, both sides charged forward!

Megatron jumped into the air, avoiding the lead thugs sword. He landed behind him and delivered a kick to his spine. There was a loud snap and the lead thug fell, his back broken in two places. But this gave the biggest thug, Thud he was called, an easy target.

Thud's big metal glove made contact with Megatron's face. The android was sent flying into a nearby Enforcer cruiser. Megatron hand rubbed the side of his stinging cheek. "Ow, you pack a mean punch," he groaned.

Thud then went in for a killing blow, but Megatron quickly rolled out of the way, threw a small spider clamp onto Thud's back. "Get ready for a trip to the moon," the android laughed as got back on his feet. Both Megatron and Thud looked at one another, then…

..."Blast off!" Megatron smiled.

In the blink of an eye, Thud was blasted off into the air. People in the crowd cheered as Megatron took down two more of the thugs, this left only two thugs remaining. Commander Feral watched in both excitement and concern, he had never seen Megatron fight so hard, so wild, so...Brutal.

When Megaton brought down both thugs, Thud came out of nowhere, his big hands wrapped around the android's neck. "You're dead," he growled, but Megatron laughed, reached up and placed his hand to Thud's throat.

The crowds suddenly turned dead silent as they watched Megatron rip Thud's throat out. Blood sprayed across Megatron, soaking him from head to toe. "Don't lose your head, asshole!" he said, then kicked the body like a football, sending it flying into an open dumpster across the street. Turning to the crowd, the android looked at the horrified crowd.

"Just be happy that I only killed one of them. They're all assassins," Megatron said.

"And what are you?" Commander Feral questioned.

"I'm cleaning up Megakat City more than you and the Enforcers ever did," Megatron said as he was about to walk away. The Commander clutched his right fist furiously and said, "You're not cleaning up the city! You just killed that man and now you think you can just walk away like there will be no consequences from the law?"

Megatron stops and turned his head right. "Pfft, law? Please. The law is just a part of the Justice Lord plan."

"Plan? You're becoming a Justice Lord?" James asked.

"Yes, you can't and will never stop crime. That's what you, the Enforcers, and the people of this city never understood. I'm controlling it. You want to rule them by fear, but what do you do with the ones who aren't afraid of you? I'm doing what you won't, I'm taking them out one by one."

"Tell me what happened to you. Let me help you," Commander Feral said.

Megatron frowned and turned his back to Commander Feral. "It's too late. You and every ungrateful person in this city who turned their backs on the SWAT Kats had your chance," he said as he pulled out a smoke grenade and released a cloud of thick gas. "And I'm just getting started." And with that being said, Megatron disappeared without a trace.

Soon, every news station had made Megatron their main story. His face was on every TV, news paper and wanted poster. Enforcers began searching for the android, but every time they got a tip on his whereabouts, he somehow slipped through their fingers. And if that wasn't bad enough, more bodies began to turn up. From gang members, pimps, drug dealers, to simple purse snatchers. It was getting so bad in fact, that Mayor Manx declared marshal law.

But even with the Enforcers patrolling the streets, they felt like pawns in Megatron's little game.

Carl Lockman didn't like this at all. His plans were being slowed to a halt by his android, and now he began to regret not killing him on their first meeting. But, he still had more clones of Jake to make, maybe he would be able to think of a way to use them against Megatron.


	11. Chapter 11

Now as Megatron began to put his Justice Lord plan into action, Callie began to train herself in the use of magic. Her teacher was none other than Queen Callista herself. And with the training came a real bonding experiences for the two of them. Within a week, the two she-kat became more closer then sisters.

But today, the first test would begin.

Callie drew a shaky breath as she ascended the long staircase of the castle's Mage Tower, willing her heartbeat to slow down. She was very nervous, and rightfully so. Today she would face her very first test as an apprentice, the Fade of Dreams. She had no idea what it entailed, but she knew that it was dangerous. She had heard from her fellow apprentices that taking the trip into the Fade of Dreams would also lead to her death if she failed. Although she was a talented apprentice mage herself, she did not allow that to overshadow the possibility of failure. Callie knew that she could very well be another apprentice that would die, if she could not complete the first test.

Also, she would never be with Jake again as well. Callie dared not let that thought get into her head, she needed to stay focused.

She stopped in front of the door of the Fade of Dreams chamber, the final level of the Mage Tower. She closed her eyes to ready herself. She did not pray to the Heavenly Father; instead she opened her eyes, filled with determination, and whispered 'I can do this' quietly to herself. The knight, Sir David who had...accompanied her kept his distance her. The David said nothing, though she could sense that he was nervous as well. He was always nervous when it came to mages. Taking a deep breath, she slowly turned the doorknob and entered the chamber.

Queen Callista's knights of the Royal Order stood dutifully and grim, eyeing her as she walked through. She tried her best to ignore them, used to their constant stares. Queen Callista, her mentor and dear friend, was there as well of course, a faint smile forming on her lips as she entered. Knight-Commander Tabor, leader of the Royal Order, was present as well. Behind him was Carter, probably the nicest warrior Callie had ever met. When their eyes found each other, Carter quickly looked away nervously.

"Magic exists to serve katkind," Knight-Commander Tabor began, "it was never meant to rule over us. Thus spoke the Prophet Logan Keenwell as he cast down the Dark Brotherhood, ruled by the Pastmaster and his army of dark sorcerers that brought the world to the edge of ruin five hundred years ago."

"I know the of this story," Callie nodded. She had read the books about the history of magic from the queen's personal library.

The queen looked around at her knights. "Knights of the Royal Order, leave us," she commanded. The knights bowed and left the chamber without uttering a word.

Callie stood before Callista. Two of the queen's handmaidens walked up and began to help Callie undress. Soon, the only thing of clothing she had on was her panties. The handmaidens began cover her body in sweet smelling oil and used paint to mark her body. Callista smiled and drew a small knife.

"Your magic is a gift, but it is also a curse. For the demons that dwell in the Fade of Dreams, are drawn to you, and will seek to use you as a gateway into this world." the queen said, then dipped the knife into a jar filled a bright blue cream. "This is one of the Rites of Passage a mage must go through Callie," said taking hold of Callie's arm.

"This cream will put you in a trance," she then stuck the tiny blade into Callie's arm, "and will help you relax."

"Okay," Callie said nervously, ignoring the pain that shot through her arm.

Queen Callista could feel the bond between her and Callie growing. She loved her and wanted to share some final words of advice for her student.

"Beware the seven demons!" she warned, helping Callie to lay down. "Anger. Pride. Lust. Envy. Sloth. Gluttony. Wrath. Once you encounter them, you will be tempted to give in to their power they offer. For if you fall to their temptation, a heavy price is paid for the power they bring."

Callie looked up at the queen in confusion. "Price?" she asked. "What do you mean?"

"The seven demons beckons," Queen Callista said dramatically. "But if you start down that path, forever will they dominate your destiny. Consume you it will...as it did the creator of time travel magic."

Callie nodded. She knew who Queen Callista meant. "The Pastmaster," she said.

"Indeed," Callista replied.

Then Callie began to feel dizzy and drowsy. Before long, she fell asleep. Callista stood up and stepped back. _Make me proud, Callie._ The queen thought to herself.

 _Two hours later…_

Jake, Chance and the others waited in the main courtyard for the queen to appear and tell them is Callie had passed her first test. The waiting was starting to stress Jake out and he began pacing back and forth around the courtyard. No one would blame him for feeling worried about Callie. He loved her. And Jake and Callie had already planned to get married in the winter seasons, because it was the perfect part of the year to wed.

"Jake, sit down," Chance said, sounding rather calm to any kats nearby. "Callie will be fine."

Jake stopped and looked at his best friend. "I can only hope," was his reply, then went back to walking around.

He stopped and spun around when he heard Max shout, "The queen has returned from the tower!"

And sure enough, Queen Callista walked out with Callie by her side. The lovely she-kats looked around at all the knights and people waiting in the court yard.

Jake smiled. "You did it!" he cheered.

She turned to see Jake beaming at her.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad you're alright. They wouldn't let me go up there to check on you, and I thought the worst. So many don't ever return so I..." He shook his head. "Anyway, is it really that dangerous? What was it like?"

Callie looked at the queen for permission to tell him about her experiences in the Fade of Dreams. Callista was hesitant at first, but she eased up and gave her star pupil a nod. Now as Callie told Jake about what she had gone through in the Fade of Dreams.

That night, the queen was looking over the some of the names of knights that were requesting a transfer to Carter's elite royal bodyguards. Among the names was Johnny and Max, the two of them had wanted to join the royal bodyguards, but they had still much to learn. And even if they did join, she would have to send them back to the future after Lord Darkclaw was eliminated.

That was when she put down down the scroll and thought about when she first met Jake. Why she was thinking about him now puzzled her. Was it that she still had feelings for the handsome hero? Or was it that she felt a little jealous of Callie.

Queen Callista wanted to see if Jake was awake and what he was doing if he was, so with a smile, Queen Callista turned to her magic mirror. "Maldor! Servant in the mirror, come forth from darkness, I call to you," she chanted.

The mirror lit up as fire filled the glass, a wind blew around the room as a face shrouded in the flames appeared. The servant of the mirror smiled at the lovely queen, his eyes glowed bright green as he waited for her to speak.

"What is thy bidding, my queen?" Maldor asked, his green eyes now dimmed to a glow.

"Show me Jake Clawson," Callista commanded.

Maldor smiled. "As you wish," he replied.

The mirror filled with a silver smoke as the image of Jake appeared. He was awake all right, but he was also in his boxer shorts. Queen Callista felt her face heat up. She wanted to turn away, but seeing Jake in his boxers was keeping her from doing so. That was when Callie showed up in her new night gown and climbed into the bed.

A huge grin filled Jake's face as he walked over to the bed.

Callie giggled as she scooted over to the far right end of their bed and pulled down the covers on the opposite side, inviting Jake into the warmness and comfort. Jake, whose grin remained on his face, slid into the bed and wrapped his muscular arms tightly around his beautiful Callie. Then he kissed her and said, "I love you, Callie."

Callie let out a dreamy sigh. "And I love you too, Jake." Then she wrapped her arms around his neck as the two lovebirds began a passionate make-out session. Unaware that they were being watched by the queen.

Finally, the queen turned and told Maldor to return back to his world. Callista felt her body heat up, she needed a drink. There was a bottle of wine that she kept in the old walk in closet next to the mirror. She took a solid tug off of it as she babbled to herself, "this is crazy...this is really crazy!" Queen Callista took one more swig before returning the bottle to where she found it.

 _I can't be lusting after Callie's future husband. It wrong, but...I still love him._ She told herself, as her heart beat faster just by imagining that it was her making out with Jake. Sitting back down on the bed, Queen Callista began to cry. Her heart was breaking, she still loved Jake, but it was Callie that Jake loved. Why did she even think that she could compete with Callie.

With tears in her eyes, the lovely queen looked back at the mirror. Standing back up, she stripped down, removing her royal crown. Taking off that fine pink dress, and pinged off those tan panties. She could see her bust fully exposed, Callista had aged well, her hips still held that hourglass figure. Thoughts of having Jake's arms wrapped around her body sent tingles down her back.

Sitting back down on the bed, legs crossed, day dreaming as she stared at herself in the mirror, with a leisurely smile on her face. Queen Callista grew weary and aroused by her own thoughts, and began to masturbate. Her fingers would substitute for now.

"Mmmm..." Queen Callista slowly let out, with a sigh of desire, as she continued to pleasure herself.

She laid down on her back, surrounded by her lavish, royal bed adorned with fine, silk pink fittings, stuffed with the softest feathers money could buy.

She quietly let out another small moan, and softly arched her back as she continued to finger herself, her hot, slick pussy creating small jolts of immense pleasure as she rubbed her clitoris, and moved her index and middle finger rhythmically in and out of herself.

With her free hand, she caressed her small, erect nipples. She alternated between squeezing and fondling her left breast and working her aroused nipple as her fingers slid in and out of her. Callista's hips automatically moving back in forth with the motion.

She rubbed faster and faster around her clit, working it back and forth... it felt amazing, she was so close...she went faster and faster, rubbing harder and harder until suddenly her hot pussy erupted with a flood of sexual pleasure as she brought herself to climax.. "I will have you, Jake!" She cried out with a loud moan as her womanhood tightened, and her body shook with delight as she finally had her release.

With her sexual urges now dying down, Queen Callista drifted off to sleep, with dreams of having Jake as hers. But in her heart, she knew he would still choose Callie in the end.

But while the queen and her people slept, things in the future were turning out to be real bad.

Megatron had been slowly taking over, first it was dealing with most of the criminals in the city, now it was time to take control of the courts and City Hall.

He had heard about how Mayor Manx was talking about resigning from office, but then that would mean the new mayor might interfere with his Justice Lord plan. So, it was time to drop by and give Mayor Manx a good talk.

As the android entered City Hall, the security guards tried to stop him, but that was a mistake. Megatron fought them off with very little effort. Inside the Mayor's office, Manx was afraid for his life, so he picked up his phone and tried to dial the Enforcers, but all he heard was static. His fear began to become evident on his face as the rouge android entered his office.

"Can I help you, Megatron?" Mayor Manx said, trying to keep the fear hidden from gaze of Megatron.

"Yes," Megatron replied. He walked up to the mayor's desk and picked up a photo of Callie standing beside the mayor when she was first hired by the city to be its deputy mayor. "You can forget about stepping down as mayor, because this job will help me keep this city safe."

"Why, I'm no longer fit to be mayor," Manx complained.

Megatron frowned. "I'm sorry. I can't allow it right now. You're just another pawn in my game I need," he said.

"But what good would I be to you? I never did anything but throw all my work on Callie. She did all the paper work, went to all the ribbon cuttings, while I did nothing…Except play golf all the time. Folks aren't gonna be too happy if I stay in office," Mayor Manx said.

"They seem happy enough to me. And if there is no election, the people will never have to worry about me closing the ballot boxes for the voters. There's a lot more to lose."

Mayor Manx gave what Megatron said some thought. He was right. There was a lot more to lose.

"True enough. So what do I need to do to help keep the people happy?"

"Patience, Mr. Mayor. Patience." Megatron smiled, before turning to leave. And when he was gone, Mayor Manx breathed a sigh of relief.


	12. Chapter 12

_As the sun rose over_ _Megalith City,_ Turmoil unfortunately and ironically decided to take a stroll around the castle to explore every inch of her new home. Well, that was her excuse, anyways. What she really wanted was to have a little heart to heart talk with the queen. She remembered Chance telling her to wait until he introduced her, but Turmoil was growing impatient and couldn't wait no longer. She decided to go and find the queen herself.

She passed by some of the guards who were nice enough to tell her where the queen's chambers was, but they failed to mention that Queen Callista was not wanting to be disturbed. As Turmoil approached the queen's door, she heard the faint sound of moaning coming from the other side of the door. Thinking that Queen Callista was in trouble, the Russian she-kat threw her shoulder against the door.

Queen Callista was on her bed pleasuring herself again, but she stopped when Turmoil came crashing through her door. As like anyone being caught in an embarrassing moment, the queen grabbed the covers of her bed and used them to hide her nude body from view of Turmoil.

"What do you think you are doing?!" the queen shouted.

Turmoil's face turned red from that embarrassment of barging in on the queen. "I heard moaning, and I thought you were in trouble," she said, pulling herself off the floor.

Queen Callista cracked a smile. "You thought I was in trouble?" she asked.

Nodding, Turmoil picked up the door and put it back on its hinges. "Yes, I mean, you are the queen and your people would be in deep shit if anything happened to you."

"You do have a point, Turmoil." the queen said, then walked into her closet.

Turmoil looked around at the all the things the queen had on her wall, but it was the magic mirror she saw that caught her attention. She saw that the queen was using it to spy on Jake and Callie, and then it dawned on the Russian she-kat. Queen Callista had a huge crush on Jake.

"You still have feelings for, Jake Clawson," she said turning to face the queen.

"Indeed I do." Callista answered without looking, her head stuck in a closet as her tail swayed to and fro.

Turmoil crossed her arms. "He has Callie! She is his girlfriend."

Queen Callista smiled, but did not stop going through her outfits. "No idea what you're talking about." Her voice had a sing-sing tone to it.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about!"

"What do you think; does this lingerie from the future make me look sexy?" The queen stepped out of the closet, revealing extremely skimpy, black lingerie, if it could be called that. It consisted of two strings coming up from a tight fitting thong, passing her breasts before going up and over her shoulders. Small triangles covered her nipples, but other than that, there was no coverage. It was made even more disturbing by that fact that it was too small. "Well?"

When Turmoil came out of shock, she turned her head as quickly as she could. "Ugh, take it off."

"No? What about Jake, think he'd like it?"

"Queen Callista!"

"Don't you and Chance have a breakfast date to go to?" She asked, unhooking her skimpy lingerie and letting it drop to the floor.

Well, Turmoil didn't like the way the queen was trying to change the subject. Also, it was wrong that the queen was spying on the others. She had no right to eavesdrop on her and Chance's plans. Turmoil turned away from the queen, counted to ten, then spun around, smacking the queen across the face.

"You bitch!" Turmoil shouted. "You stay out of my personal life and stay away from Jake. He and Callie are very happy, and I won't let you ruin that for them."

Queen Callista, even with her cheek burning from the smack, smiled. "You have no right telling me I can't try and win Jake's affections. He is still single, so I have has much of a chance of being his woman as Callie does." she said, before using her magic to phase into her royal dress.

"You think Jake would want you?" Turmoil laughed at the queen. "Callie is a young beautiful woman. And you, well, you are an old woman. Also, have you looked in mirror lately? You have put on some weight."

Queen Callista felt her blood boil, Turmoil had just crossed the line.

Outside the queen's bedroom was two royal guards. They walked down the hall, just doing their job when the sound of shouting was heard coming from the royal bedroom. They stopped as a table came crashing through the wall behind them. Both guards looked at each other, turned, and walked away, leaving the queen alone with Turmoil.

Down in the great hall, Chance sat alone at a table, waiting for Turmoil to show up. Where was she? It wasn't like her to be this late. As he sat there, the young hero began to tap his foot impatiently. "That does it!" Chance said getting up.

"Chance, what's wrong?" Carter asked as he sat down at the table behind Chance.

"Turmoil stood me up," he sighed. "She and I were going to have a breakfast date. But she hasn't shown up yet."

Before Carter could reply, Turmoil and Callista walked into the great hall. Chance and Carter were stunned by how bad the two of them looked. They had cuts and bruises, their clothing was torn and their hair was a mess. It didn't take a kat with a degree in rocket science to tell that had been a fight. The queen looked over and Turmoil and smiled.

Turmoil smiled back.

"Drinks are on us!" Turmoil and Callista shouted in unison. Then, they passed out.

Later that day, Max and Johnny were training hard. Both kats stood back to back as the soldiers came at them from all sides. In the end, Max and Johnny were the only ones still standing. Knight-Commander Tabor walked up to them. The soldiers who were on the ground got up and regrouped behind their commander.

"Well done. You two are showing great promise of becoming elite royal bodyguards." Knight-Commander Tabor said.

"Thank you, Knight-Commander Tabor, sir!" Both Max and Johnny said, bowing their heads to him.

Smiling, Knight-Commander Tabor dismissed them. Max and Johnny knew that they would soon be given the right to join the royal bodyguard, but if they wanted to make it, than they would really have to step up their training. Unknown to them or the knights that were patrolling the grounds, the Pastmaster was sneaking into the castle.

The evil sorcerer was looking for the queen's privet library, for he needed to find the Tome of the Dead, with that book he would be able to raise an army of the undead that not even the SWAT Kats could stop. When he found the library, the first thing was to ensure that no one would interfere with his search.

Turning to the door, he pulled out his watch. "Though the rust and dust, I bind you shut." he chanted. The watch glowed and a beam of dark magic locked the door behind him. "Now to find my book," the Pastmaster laughed. But there was problem...He had no idea where the book was.

So with time running out, he began pulling books from the shelves. _When I get that book, I'll be unstoppable._ The Pastmaster thought to himself. The sound of footsteps caused him to stop. Being very careful, the Pastmaster climbed onto one of the shelves and looked over. He wasn't alone, Ann Gora and Jake was also in the library.

Ann Gora was looking for a book on the history of the Dragon Sword. Jake was helping her look for the book as well, but as he pulled a book from the shelve, the Pastmaster saw that it was the Tome of the Dead. Without warning, he blasted Jake and Ann with his watch, stole the book, chanted a quick spell and then ran off.

When the evil sorcerer reached the courtyard, a group of knights blocked his path. Among them was Callie, she stared at the Pastmaster, angry that he would dare show his ugly face here.

"Arrest him!" Callie shouted. The knights charged. The Pastmaster ran back the way he came, but ended up being cornered by the SWAT Kat T-bone.

T-bone aimed his Gloveatrix at him. "Go on punk, make my day," he challenged.

The Pastmaster saw that he was trapped, so he dropped the book, surrendered his watch and let the knights put him in chains. Sir Johnson and David dragged him away to the dungeon. But this troubled the SWAT Kats. It was strange that the Pastmaster gave up so quickly. So they though it best to keep an eye on him.

"Why are you really here, Pastmaster?" Max asked him. The Pastmaster tapped his bony fingers on the bars of his cell. "I know you are planning something, so what is it?"

A smile appeared on the sorcerer's face. "Wouldn't you like to know, Max Parker."

Chance reached though the bars and grabbed the Pastmaster's cloak. "Tell us what you were doing here!" he shouted, but he got no answer.

"When we come back, you will talk," Max warned. His warning was met with a laugh from the Pastmaster.

"When you come back, I'll be dead, and Jake Clawson will never be the same as he was."

"What did you do to my cousin?" Max asked him, balling his fists up in anger.

The Pastmaster smiled. "I'll never tell you."

With the Pastmaster locked up, Max and Chance went to check in on Ann and Jake, who was being treated for their injuries they received. Johnny sat beside her bed. When Ann woke up, she found herself in her soft, warm bed. The sweet aroma of fresh cut roses drifted into her nostrils. Ann Gora soon became aware of the warm, soothing sensation on her backside. She turned her head to see Johnny lightly dabbing her wounds with a warm wash cloth. Some of her wounds were already concealed in bandages. Carter handed her a bowl full of crushed herbs that were mixed with milk.

"Drink this," he said, "it will help heal your wounds."

Ann Gora took the bowl and took a sip from it, the taste was awful. She wanted to spit it back up, but she forced herself to swallow the drink. When she finished it, Carter took the bowl and put it a wash bucket.

In the next bed over, Jake, awoke with a cough. He looked at his hands, touched his face, and then looked around the room. Jake looked up and met the gaze of Carter, "So you're finally awake?" He asked, turning to rinse the cloth he was holding, into the wash bucket, spilling blood stained water over the sides in the process. "David's impressed, by the way." He informed Jake, "He had made a bet with Tabor that you would be out cold for the whole day."

Jake smiled and brushed back his hair. "Time was on my side," he said. Then without any warning, Jake jumped out of bed and headed outside. Carter was beginning to wonder if Jake was alright, because he sure was acting strange since he was blasted by the Pastmaster.

As Jake walked around outside, Queen Callista watched him from her balcony. She began to daydream about being his girlfriend. But she wasn't the only girl daydreaming. Felina Feral sat in her room dreaming about being back with her family. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a knock at her door. "Who is it," she asked.

"It's Carter," her boyfriend said. "May I come in?"

Felina was happy that Carter was here now, because she wanted to ask him a favor. With a smile on her face, the lovely Enforcer opened the door for Carter. He entered the room and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you are enjoying the room we got for you," he said. Felina sat down beside him.

"I am," she replied. "But...I have a favor to ask of you."

Carter turned to look at her. "Is everything alright, my dear?" he inquired, noticing a slight redness in her eyes. "You seem a little upset."

"I…I'm fine," she choked, rubbing her eyes. "I just…miss my family."

He tilted her head up with one and used his other to brush her hair out of her face. "Do you wish to see them?" he asked softly.

Felina felt her heart skip a beat. A glimmer of hope appeared on her face. "You mean you'll take me back to the future see my family?"

He cringed. "Well…sort of."

Carter snapped his fingers and his sword materialized in his hand. "I hope I can get good spell service in here."he said getting up. Then he used the tip of his blade to draw the magic symbols around him and chanted in that strange language again. Instantly, the symbols glowed. "Stand beside me and tell me who you want to talk to, and it will be done."

"Oh, okay. I'd like to talk with my father please."she smiled.

In the future, James Feral was brushing his teeth. He spit into the sink and opened the mirror to put his tooth brush up. When he closed it, he saw Felina's face in the mirror, looking at him. "What the hell?" he gasped.

"Father, its me, Felina." she said calmly.

James looked confused. "Felina? Is it really you? And where are you?" he asked her.

Feline smiled. "To answer your questions. Yes, it is me and I am in the dark ages with the others."

 _Thirty minutes later…_

Felina had told her father about everything. He was mighty impressed that she had a boyfriend now. James never felt so happy to talk to his daughter, but he told her next put a chill in her bone.

"Megakat city has been taken over while you've been gone." James stated sadly.

Felina felt sick to her stomach. "Was it the Omegas who took over?" she asked. Her father shook his head.

"No," he replied. "It was an android named Megatron. He has declared himself ruler of the city. Anyone who defies his orders or breaks his laws are taken away by his own law enforcement officers to the education camps. And if someone is caught trying to escape, then Megatron kills ten people as punishment for the escape."

"Don't worry, I'll be coming home soon." Felina said.

"NO!" James shouted. "Megatron will kill you if you come back! He will see you as a threat to his power. Stay in the dark ages. Get married and have a bunch of kids." He smiled one last time. "I love you, Felina. I'll tell the families that the others are still alive."

Then, the spell ended. Felina and Carter stood there for a minute. He looked at her. "Are you going to listen to father and do as he says?"

"Nope!" she replied.


	13. Chapter 13

_When Chance went to question the Pastmaster some more_ _the next day_ _, he made a startling discovery. The Pastmaster_ _was dead, he_ _had hanged himself, now, there was no way to find out what happened to Jake to make him act the way he was._

 _Chance brought the body to the queen and the royal knight order. No one understood why this happened, but it did. Some of the knights suspected fowl play, but that was ruled out. Because when they searched the body, Max found a suicide_ _note. But suicide wasn't something the Pastmaster would do, so Ann and Johnny felt it best to watch Jake closely._

 _But in the future, things were turning out to be worse then any one thought._

 _Megatron smiled as he watched some of his men take away two kats that were caught doing drugs. One of the kats began crying. "Please!" he begged. "It was just a little bit of Katnip." But his pleads were answered with a smack to the back of the head from Megatron._

 _The android looked at the kat and frowned. "You people never change. You have been to rehab three times this year, so, I think the only thing that will help you will be life in the education camps. While you are there, you will get some much needed treatment for your addiction."_

 _As the armored troopers put the two kats in a van, Commander Feral drove up. He stepped out of his car and stared at Megatron, who smiled at him, but didn't speak to the once proud Enforcer leader._ _Feral walked up to_ _the rouge android_ _._ _Two other Enforcer cars drove up and the drivers got out as well._

 _"_ _T_ _h_ _is is going to far, Megatron," he growled, giving Megatron a threatening glare. "_ _And now you must be stopped." Then Commander Feral drew his weapon and pointed it at the android._

 _Meg_ _a_ _tron scoffed. "Really?"_ _he_ _questioned as_ _his_ _red eyes_ _glowed brightly. Then without any warning, the_ _Enforcers_ _with Commander Feral were taken out by a team of snipers that were under the commander of Megatron._ _Commander Feral turned to see his men fall, but that was his first mistake. Megatron reached out his arm, snatched the pistol from the Enforcer leader's hands, and crushed it like an empty can of soda._

 _Commander Feral couldn't believe what happened. "You s_ _on of a-!"_

 _"Watch the language." Megatron_ _smiled. He pushed Commander Feral to the ground and_ _looked at the dead Enforcers. "You have cost those men their lives, now you will spend the rest of your days in the best re-education camp_ _I can provide."_

 _"I'd rather be dead than be put into one of those camps," he said to Megatron._

 _Me_ _gatro_ _n frowned. He didn't want to kill the Enforcer leader because he was such a good leader, but the commander had made his choice._ _"So_ _be it," he replied, then brought his foot down on Commander Feral's head, killing him._

 _Word of Co_ _mmander Feral's death spread though out Megakat City. Soon, the remaining Enforcers turned in their badges and gave up. Megatron now had total control of the city. With no one left to challenge him, but Carl Lockman, the android set out to find his creator. It wasn't going to be hard to find him, after all, he could hear and see everything in the city. As Megatron arrived at an abandoned warehouse, a sharp pain traveled across his body._

 _Megatron looked up to see Carl Lockman. "I like what you have done with the city," he laughed, mocking the android. "Clean from any filth, but now I have to stop you."_

 _Carl Lockman then pulled out a knife and stabbed Megatron in the chest, but, the android wanted his creator to close the distance with him. With blinding speed, he grabbed Carl by the arm and tore his belt from him with his other hand. The sharp pain that was racing through his body stopped and that meant he could now fight back against the murderous tom kat._

 _Megatron punched, kicked and tossed Carl around the room like he was a ragdoll. And he would have killed him if a group of Omegas didn't show up. They kept Megatron busy long enough for Carl to flee the scene, but the Omegas wouldn't make it out alive sadly. When the android dropped the lifeless body of the_ _last_ _Omega, he frowned at seeing how his main target had gotten away. It didn't matter, he had the one thing that could hurt him. Now it was time to find out how it could hurt him._

 _A_ _s the sun went down,_ _a ti_ _me vortex o_ _pened up in the sky above the E_ _nfor_ _cers HQ. Felina and Carter_ _stood atop the landing strip on the roof of the building. Carter, even with all his training, could not have picked the worst place to be. In the open, where anyone with a sniper rifle could see them. As Felina turned toward her boyfriend, she saw a little red dot on his chest._

 _A_ _s_ _n_ _i_ _pe_ _r_ _had_ _se_ _en t_ _h_ _e vor_ _t_ _ex an_ _d w_ _as_ _g_ _oing to kill_ _C_ _a_ _r_ _ter!_

 _"Cart_ _e_ _r!_ _G_ _et down!" Fel_ _i_ _na cried, as sh_ _e_ _t_ _h_ _re_ _w_ _h_ _e_ _r_ _s_ _el_ _f_ _in fr_ _o_ _nt of th_ _e sni_ _per'_ _s bullet_ _. The warrior at first didn't know what happened until he heard the shot. Fe_ _lina_ _fe_ _l_ _l_ _ba_ _c_ _k_ _w_ _a_ _r_ _d_ _s_ _i_ _nto_ _hi_ _s arms. T_ _hen another shot was heard._

Carter released his grip on Felina, who fell down with him as both were strewn on the runway.

Felina turned to see Carter lying on the runway, a stunned look on his face, whilst his hands clutched at his left shoulder, the bullet had gone through him as his blood was spreading out on the on the runway, staining Felina's clothes as she crawled over to him. Her whole body hurt.

She had never been shot before, there was always a first for everything.

The warrior's face was ashen, as Felina could see his lips turning white. "Carter, I'm so sorry" she whispered, feeling her body turn to shock as Carter tried to keep pressure on his wound. Carter was trying to say something, but it was a struggle as his eyes began to flicker, but Felina could hear the ghost of one word"...Felina."

Then everything went dark.

When Felina awoke, she found herself in some kind of underground hospital. The young she-kat looked around to see two armed guards on either side of her bed. One she recognized, it was Sargent Griggs, one of uncles best men. Loyal and strong, like Commander Feral. The other had a mask covering his face, so she didn't know who it was.

"Felina, you are finally awake," her father said, as he embraced her in a hug. Felina hugged her father back, even though it hurt just to move. "When our scouts had reported that they had seen a time vortex, we feared it might had been the Pastmaster, so we felt it best to act. Thank goodness for body armor, because the bullet didn't go deep enough to kill you, but you did bleed quite a bit."

Now as Felina was brought up to speed by her father, Carter was cleaning his wound as a doctor patched him up. He was glad that he had been saved by some quick thinking, because if he hadn't put his fingers in his bullet wound, Carter would be dead before reaching a trained medical personnel.

But at the Enforcers HQ, Megatron was scanning the area where Carter and Felina was shot. From what he could see was that James Feral and some of his men had mistaken them for a threat. No doubt they were still alive, but if Commander Feral's niece had returned from the Dark Ages, then she would be looking to avenge her uncle's death.

So he had to act fast if he was to complete his Justice Lord plan.

Back in the Dark Ages, Queen Callista was out riding with Jake, but something about him was different. Jake had changed his choice of clothing. He now wore a black hood cloak, carried a sword as his weapon of choice, and he talked and acted differently around Callista and Callie.

When the two of them stopped by a stream, Jake dismounted from his horse and sat down under an apple tree. He smiled at the queen. "Care to join me, my queen?" he asked her.

Callista nodded and dismounted. "Jake, why did you want to go riding with me?" she asked sitting down next to the young hero. Jake took a look at Callista's tight ass and firm, young breasts, peeling away her clothing with his good eye, as if she was luscious fruit he wanted to devour. He imagined how she looked beneath that modest dress.

Jake began obnoxiously rubbing his crotch in front of her while his eyes continued raking her body. "I just wanted to spend some time with you my lovely queen."

The way he was inappropriately touching himself embarrassed and repulsed her. She tried to ignore it. "Don't lie to me. I don't know who you think you're fooling, but it's not me."Queen Callista frowned, turning her head away from Jake. "I know something has happened to you when the Pastmaster attacked you and Ann Gora the day in my privet library."

Smiling, Jake pulled out the Pastmaster's magic watch. He held it in the palm of his hand and said, "I will have you now, Callista," then he grabbed her.

Jake forced himself on top of the queen as she screamed. "What are you doing? Are you crazy? Keep away from me!"

He unexpectedly punched Callista in her gut. His fist drove into her belly like a cannon ball, the crushing impact evacuating every bit of wind from her lungs. The look of pain on her face made Jake smile as he began ripping her dress off, exposing her breasts.

"For eight hundred years I've been nothing but a walking skeleton, but now I'm living in a new body and you will bare me a child! And you will enjoy it, Callista." Jake laughed.

Queen Callista wheezed and coughed. "No, please, don't do this."

"Sorry," Jake replied. "I don't do requests."

As he forced the queen's legs open, Jake was suddenly grabbed from behind by Max and Chance. The two of them pulled Jake off the queen in one swift motion. Soon, other knights showed up, helping to restrain the possessed hero. Ann and Callie helped the queen to her feet as she watched in horror as the kat she loved was chained up.

Suddenly, Jake started crying out for help. Chance pulled the knights away from his friend. The two of them looked at each other, shocked.

"Chance...What happened? Why am I being tied up?" Jake asked, as if waking up from a dream.

"You just tried to rape Queen Callista," Callie reminded him sharply.

Jake was shaking his head furiously. "He tried. The Pastmaster tried to rape the queen. I had nothing to do with it...Please…don't let him take me again. I beg you, protect me..."

Everyone knew Jake was as much of a victim as the queen was. Jake looked at Callie, holding out his hand as best he could in a pathetic supplication.

"Callie, give me your hand. Believe in me, as I believed in you. I love you with all my soul. Show me the same love as you have for me."

"You don't know what love is, Pastmaster," Callie said tightly. "But Jake Clawson knows what love is."

And then...Jake began to laugh. It was the most bizarre thing Callie had ever seen, as the tortured face of Jake seemed to transform itself into a twisted darker side of the good hearted hero.

"Lovely speech," he smiled. "But Jake's body is now mine! Forever!" his laughter grew louder as Callie stood there, wanting nothing more to have her true love back at her side. So with no option left, she looked her possessed lover in the eye and made him an offer.

"I will be your wife if you give me back Jake," she said. Everyone took a step back in shock as Callie looked at Jake, sadly holding out her hand to him.

"Deal," he said. Then the Pastmaster's soul left Jake and took Callie away to the Fade of Dreams, where she would be is forever.

Jake looked at everyone, but found himself smiling. "Callie's got a plan to stop that undead freak once and for all," he said with snicker.


	14. Chapter 14

_T_ he Fade of Dreams was the last place Callie wanted to be, but she had made her choice, now she was stuck with it. The Pastmaster's spirit floated around her. His dark smiled never fading from his ghostly face. He looked at her, wanting nothing more than to bind himself to her, and then, they would be one.

Callie looked at him and frowned. "You will never have my mind or heart, only my body."

"That's alright with me, Callista," he replied with a smirk. Then, the evil spirit took on the form of a very handsome tom. His fur was a dark gray, with a light purple strip going down his forehead. If he had looked like this from the beginning, he would have been able to pass himself off as a mere mortal.

Soon, the seven demons showed up. Anger frowned, unhappy that he was unable to posses Callie on their first meeting, but here she was now. Getting married to the Pastmaster. Sloth just smiled and drifted off to sleep, not caring on what the outcome would be.

The other five demons congratulated the Pastmaster on his victory, but Callie found herself smiling. She knew how to beat the Pastmaster and the demons. She looked at Lust and Envy. "Are you two going to be able to enjoy this wedding, because I don't recall the Pastmaster inviting you two." she smiled.

Envy smile faded, as a frown took its place. "He may not have invited us, but we are the masters of the Fade of Dreams."

It was working, Callie just had to play her cards right, and then she would be able to fight back. There was a flash of light, and Wrath shifted into a thin kat. He was wearing warrior robes, and his face was solemn and tired. She recognize him from the paintings in the Mage Tower. It was grandmaster Kevin Lightheart, who had sadly been the first mage to use dark magic. He looked at Callie and smiled.

"Take the Pastmaster's hand so I can marry you two," he commanded, but Callie looked over at Sloth.

"Sloth, please wake up," she said. The Sloth demon looked up and shook his head.

"Let me sleep," he said, smoothing out some creases in his fur. He looked at her, and gave her a weak smile. "You can wake me in...well...the next ten years." He shrugged, and Callie nodded in reply. Sloth then rolled over and bumped into Rage.

"I'll kill you if you touch me again!" Rage growled, his body began burning hot with blue flames.

Sloth snorted and laughed. "You say that all the time," he yawned. Rage raised his hand as if to strike the lazy demon, but Callie quickly used her magic to move Pride in the way. And with that one smack, Pride blasted Rage, sending him flying into the Pastmaster and Wrath. Then a huge fight broke out.

Callie took a step back, but stepped on Sloth's tail. His eyes blazed at the lovely apprentice mage for waking him, but he was too lazy to do anything about it. "Hrr, you can leave the Fade of Dreams. But...listen carefully…"

Callie listened to what Sloth had to say. It was good advice for her to use when she would return to the real world. She thanked the lazy demon with a kiss to his head and used her magic to seal the Pastmaster and the demons up in an enchanted spirit box, only Sloth remained. He smiled, at last free from all the noise and fighting that would keep him from sleeping.

"Goodbye, Sloth," Callie waved, fading away.

Sloth yawned, "Goodbye and goodnight, Callie," he said before drifting off to sleep.

When Callie returned to the real world, Jake hugged her. "Is it over?" he asked.

"It is," Callie replied. "That Pastmaster is no more. I trapped him in the Fade of Dreams, with six of the seven demons." Soon, word of the Pastmaster's defeat spread throughout the land, Mages from all over came to offer gifts to Callie for defeating the dark sorcerer.

But in the future, James Feral needed to gather more volunteers in helping him stop Megatron. He stood outside May Parker's spa, he had no doubt that Jake Clawson's aunt would help him, but as he reached to open the door, he found himself staring down the barrel of AR-15 Assault Rifle.

"Who are you and what do you want?" May asked James. He looked at her and smiled.

"I'm James Feral and I came to ask for your help," he said, trying to sound friendly, but when May Parker heard the name Feral, she lost her temper.

"Why should I help you!?" she shouted, pressing the barrel of her rifle into his face. "Your brother destroyed my family! My poor son is gone, my nephew Jake has had his name ruined. Even Callie has been so badly treated by this city that it is no wonder that they are gone."

James knew she was right. His brother had ruined the lives of so many for arresting Jake and Chance, but now he had to make it right.

He took a step back. "I know, but if I had been here when my brother came to arrest your nephew, I would have locked him up and thrown away the keys. But...I wasn't. I knew from what I read was that Jake cared very much for the city, for the people in it, and for his family. However, there is a new threat that will destroy everything he stood for."

"You mean Megatron?" she asked.

"Yes, I am putting together a band of freedom fighters to stop him from taking over, and I need your help in doing that."

May Parker lowered her rifle. "What do you need from me?" she asked with a smile.

James looked at her rifle. "I'm going to need a lot of kick-ass guns," he said.

The next day, one of Megatron's tank patrol units drove up to a gas station outside the city. It's driver and two engineers stepped out, as the old gas station attendant walked up. He looked at the tank, trying to smile, but the look the driver had on his face kelp him from doing so. As one of the engineers began filling the fuel tank, a young she-kat walked up.

When the two engineers saw her, they tried to flirt with her. But before they could react, she drew a knife and cut one of the engineers across the face. His screams caused the his partner to freeze in shock, he had never seen blood dripping from someone, but the driver snapped him out of it.

"Oh, screw you!" the she-kat shouted and ran off. The Driver and the two engineers then gave chase. The young she-kat ran through an open field with the three Megatron troops catching up to her. All of sudden, three kats popped up from under the dirt and opened fire with AK-47 Assault Rifles. The two engineers were killed before they hit the ground and the driver almost cut in half by the overwhelming firepower of the unknown shooters.

One of the shooters stood up and removed his mask. It was James Feral. "Hide the bodies," he said, as his rebels quickly shouldered their weapons. The young she-kat made short work of taking the weapons of the dead troopers.

In another part of the city, a group of of Megatron's troops were setting up a security check point. As they setup their metal detectors, Felina Feral walked up, dressed as a local hooker. The troopers looked at her with lust in their eyes, to busy to notice a group of masked kats coming up behind them. Felina then raised her hand and waved at the kats behind the enemy troopers.

That was the signal for them to attack! With no time to react, the troopers were quickly taken out and their gear stolen. As Felina looked through some of the maps and papers they raided, she saw that a supply convoy was going to be passing Carter's location. What ever Megatron had in that convoy, it was worth something to him, otherwise, he wouldn't have troops transport it.

The convoy struggled along a narrow road that had many sharp turns, so that it was making the troopers feel sick. Carter, astride his black stallion, watched it go; it labored, grinding from side to side. And the troopers in the truck, elite soldiers hand picked by Megatron himself, would no doubt be armed. The warrior had to proceed with caution.

He urged the steed toward the lead truck, coming right up beside it. The Jeep behind the truck saw Carter ride to the side of the truck, and the gunner opened fire, spraying the hard surface of the road with bullets that made the horse dance. The bullets kept coming, but Carter rode on, daring not to look back for fear of being shot. He pulled his horse up to the cab of the truck, jumped and took hold of the door.

 _Now the fun begins._ Carter thought as he swung the door open. The guard inside was taken by surprise, but he quickly tried to bring his rifle up, but Carter grabbed it and with all his strength, threw the guard out of the cab.

Now the Driver.

Carter struggled with him, a stout kat with gold teeth, as the steering wheel spun and the truck lunged toward the treeline. Carter reached for the wheel, pulling the truck back, and the driver kicked him hard in the chest.

Carter was stunned for moment, but he quickly countered with kick of his own. His foot caught the driver in the jaw, knocking a few of his golden teeth out. "I'll drive now," Carter smiled and then threw the driver out. The driver landed face first on road and looked up to see the escort jeep try to swerve, but it was to close and driver was run down, his body being mangled by the wheels of the jeep.

The driver of the jeep was so freaked out that he lost control of the jeep, and crashed into a tree. Carter was now safe to return to the Defenders' hideout.

In the back of the truck, safe in the crate, Megatron's newest weapon began to hum almost inaudibly. It was as if within it, locked away and secure, a piece of machinery had spontaneously began to operate. Nobody heard the sound when Carter returned to the hideout, but they sure felt the heat coming from it.

That night, everyone who had joined James Feral's freedom fighter all gathered at the Clawson's family estate. Campfires were made and food was being passed out to the hungry men and women. Felina was seated on the front porch, enjoying a flame grilled burger with fries. As she enjoyed her food, Carter walked up with two beers and smiled at her.

"Want a beer?" he asked holding up one of the cans to her.

"No," she smiled. "I want you."

Carter tossed his beer in the trash as he followed her inside. The two of them made their way up to the master bedroom, locking the door behind them. Felina then had Carter sit down on the bed as she walked into the closet. She wanted to find the right outfit for this occasion and she did.

"Carter, close your eyes," she called to him. The warrior obeyed.

Carter was waiting for her, with a mixture of emotions—dread and guilt, mixed with throbbing, eager anticipation. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop the consuming need to make love to her. Not since the first time he'd held and kissed her. She seemed made to be wrapped in his strong arms. Her body, so tall and light and yet rich and voluptuous, fit perfectly into his, as if made to be his. He couldn't go more than a few days without holding her, smelling her hair, just touching her skin. His life quickly came to revolve around these stolen moments, like he was having a clandestine affair. He could not fathom life without her now.

But he also knew he would make his vows with her first, then he would take Felina into the bed and make her his, forever.

He heard her footsteps and almost opened his eyes to see what she picked out to wear, but if he did, then all he would feel would be guilt.

"Ok, you can look now," Felina said. And when Carter opened his eyes, his fear of guilt and doubt flew from his mind; he saw only a perfect angel looking at him expectantly with big brown eyes. But what she was wearing made his jaw hit the floor.

Felina stood there in an incredible lingerie set. She was wearing high heels, stockings, panties, and a bra, all in matching white. She was also wearing a huge smile. Carter watched her walk softly over to him before sitting down his lap.

Felina sighed happily as she shifted her perfect ass on his thighs, her arms draped lovingly around his broad shoulders, as she drank in his warm hazel eyes, his full lips, and the smell of his soft fur. He smelled so good—a mixture of grass, sweat and beer, the best smells in the world. She hadn't seen him up close in a while so she moved her hands up to his close-cropped brown hair with a touch of silver gray and just held his face. He was perhaps an average good-looking tomkat, but to her he was wonderful.

"Felina?" Carter asked her with a smile. "Will you make a vow of everlasting love to me? To never betray me or leave me, but to remain as my wife to the day we die?"

"Yes, I will make that vow with you," she replied, giving him a kiss.

"Then lets get started making those kittens your father wanted us to have."

Felina breathing grew slow and heavy as she watched him gently tug down her bra, which was made specifically for easy access, until her breasts were almost completely exposed, except for the very tops of her nipples. She made an exaggerated "Oh!" of surprise.

"Mmmmm . . . very nice, Felina. Now let me . . ."

His voice trailed off as he removed her bra, freeing her breasts for him to see. Her nipples were already getting hard and the very sight of them made his mouth water.

"That's better."

He framed her voluptuous breasts with his hands and looked and looked. They were pale, ivory, creamy brown, whatever the words were, and the small puffy nipples just a shade darker than her flesh.

"I love looking at you, Felina. So sexy for big daddy Carter."

Carter gently squeezed her breasts together, watching her nipples swell and harden and beg for his mouth. He looked and looked, teasing her, until her gasping breath turned into moans and she arched her back, desperate for release.

"Please, . . . please . . .!" she begged.

Carter drew one pale, perfect nipple into his mouth. Felina crushed his head tightly against her with one hand, crying out and gasping as he sucked and teased and nipped the stiff flesh.

"Carter, oh, oh!" she gasped again and again, his skillful tongue slowly circling and savoring the taste and feel of his beautiful wife's breasts until he had to pull away, too aroused to continue.

He made her so crazy! She flopped over, burying her face in his neck, kissing him all over, up to his mouth, pressing her soft pink lips against his and whispering, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Felina."

Felina then stood up, pushed Carter onto his back and pulled off her panties, leaving on the stockings. She crawled onto the bed, next to him. They kissed. He rolled her over on her back, kissing her tits, licking and sucking on her hard nipples. He kissed her stomach, running his tongue around her navel, making his way down to her wet pussy.

"Yes." She moaned. "Oh, yes."

She spread her legs and held them up with her hands as he ran his tongue over her clit. Carter sucked on it. Slid his tongue inside her and then back to her clit. She was moving her hips to meet his tongue. He pushed her legs back even more as he buried his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices.

She reached down and grabbed the back of his head, pulling him into her even more. His face was covered with her wetness. She started thrusting her hips faster and faster. She was coming.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she came.

Carter smiled as he tasted her sweet pussy juice while his tongue was still inside her. He held on tight, refusing to let go of her. His cock was hard as a rock now.

"Make love to me, Carter." She moaned. Within seconds, Carter stripped off all his clothing and was burying his massively thick cock in her sweet pussy.

Felina couldn't believe how good it felt to now be a real woman! She felt the head penetrate her vaginal opening, and from then on, it was an inch by inch ordeal; until he was buried inside of his sexy Felina. She wrapped her legs around him, and pulled him close. "Oh yes, Carter!"

 _I actually did it: I took_ _Felina_ _'s virginity…I can…only hope things d-don't…_ He found his thoughts trailing off into oblivion, taken away by the pleasure that he felt. Carter began pumping into her, his cock hitting bottom with each thrust. Mercilessly, he pounded Felina's pussy, shifting and grinding his pelvis into her. She bucked up against him, matching his thrusts with perfect timing.

"Oh, Carter, you feel so amazing inside of me." Felina murmured, her lips kissing, licking and sucking on all available flesh.

His mouth found her neck, and began doing the same, until his mouth found Felina's. Their first adult-lovers kiss was wild and explosive, as his cock brought her to a second orgasm. Carter's hands explored her breasts, squeezing and caressing them gently. Felina begged for him to do it harder. His fingers pinched her hardened nipples, tweaking them almost to the point of pain, but not quite so hard that she couldn't tolerate it.

"Oh, yes! That's it Carter," Felina panted as he pulled her ass to the edge of the bed and raised her feet to his shoulders. His cock slid deeper into her, which was a little bit uncomfortable, but still pleasurable enough for Felina to enjoy. "Oh my, fuck me, fuck me Carter!"

"Felina, I'm going to cum baby. Where do you want it?" Sweat dripped off his brow, slid down his nose, and hit Felina between her breasts. His breath was labored, and she could feel all of his muscles bunching in preparation of his orgasm.

"Inside me, my love, I want you to fill my pussy with your cum!" she panted, as her own orgasm began to build. Carter felt his abdomen tighten, as Felina's vaginal muscles clamp down on his cock. "I'm going to cum with you, Ohhh- oh, now!"

"Felina! I'm cumming!" Carter shouted. He continued to thrust deeply into her as his cock finally erupted his hot thick load shooting inside and filling Felina's pussy completely-his strokes continued as his cum filled his wife up.

Felina could no longer hold her cries of pleasure in as she was suddenly overtaken by the explosive frenzy of sexual pleasure. She tossed her head back and forth, cumming like this was too much to handle. Her screaming became louder as she and Carter rode their waves of ecstasy together- she'd never experienced a pleasure this long- it grew more intense with every moment her husband's cock stay thrusted deep inside her and spilled his cum into her womb.

Her and Carter's juices dripped onto the bed, she moaned his name over and over as her body finally collapsed under the him, his cock still fully inserted. Felina panted like a bitch in heat and continued to run her hands up and down Carter's strong body as the pleasure traveled back and forth, slowly subsiding, but never vanishing.

After a couple of minutes, Carter removed his now limp dick from Felina. Then he rolled off her and held her close. The two of them were very tired as they shared a few quick kisses.

"You've made me feel so special, tonight, baby." She whispered.

"You are special. And so beautiful. I love you." Carter replied, giving his beloved wife one final passion filled kiss.

"Oh, I love you, too Carter." She said.

Then the two lovers drifted off to sleep. Dreaming of what their future had in store for them, but one thing was for sure, new life was already growing inside of Felina.


	15. Chapter 15

_T_ he wind blew hard as dark storm clouds built up over the rooftops of Megakat City, kats out on the streets ran for cover, but there was one who remained. Megatron. Then the rain came down with a furry. It was a frightful night as the storm grew in power, thunder crashing, lightning flashing, and Megatron managed to stand his ground through most of it.

He was drenched from head to toe as he stood before the tombstone that marked where Johnathan and Janet Clawson were buried. He felt many things while he stood there in the storm. Anger. Sadness. Pride. One could say, he was feeling everything, but not the coldness of the rain. Why did he feel the need to come out here?

"Please, tell me that I'm right," he begged, trying to reach out to his so called late mother and father. "I know I have killed many people, but I'm doing this to save more lives. What can I do without you?" Megatron began to cry as he felt alone for the first time in his life.

When he returned to city hall, he found Mayor Manx feeding John Withbore. The mayor looked at the android, fearing that he had done something wrong, but all he got was a dark glare with a chilling silence that filled the room. Manx cleared his throat. "Megatron, what can I do for you?" he asked, trying to sound as friendly as he could.

"Well..." Megatron smiled. "I want you to tell me what you really think of me and my Justice Lord plan."

Mayor Manx didn't know what to say now. He could lie and say what Megatron wanted to hear, but the android would know that would be wrong, and then would mean he might end up in one of the re-education camps. However, if he told the truth, then he might end up dead. Either way, Manx was in trouble.

"That's what I thought," Megatron said, as he could already see the amount of stress he put on the cowardly mayor. "Get out!" he commanded Manx.

And just like that, Mayor Manx was out of the room quicker then a flash of lighting.

Megatron looked at John Withbore, who moved into the corner of his cage. Clearly the once great reporter—now turned weasel—was afraid of the evil android. He sure had a good reason to fear him, because Megatron pulled out two very sharp nails. He then took some wire, tinfoil, paper clips and soda water, to make a crude tool of torture. Megatron then turned and looked at John Withbore, his red eyes glowing brightly as he smiled at the weasel.

"When I was young and in school, I learned that some people in the city didn't even have electricity. So, they started looking for ways to make their own power," he said picking up John. Then he took the nails and hammered them into Withbore's hind legs. "I know it hurts, but it will only hurt for a little while, because the real pain will start very soon."

Megatron then took the wire and tinfoil and wrapped it around the weasel's neck. "But now over the years, Megakat City has electricity running all over. Thanks to the switch," he smiled, before hooking the paper clips to John's tail. "I want you to know that I hate everything about you, John Withbore. Not only did you invade my privacy, but you also did the same to Callie. And now, my family name as been ruined. Callie's family and Chance's family have been mistreated all because of you."

John Withbore struggled to free himself from the nails, but that only made the pain worse. Megatron then hooked a wire to the nails and plugged the other end into the power outlet under the mayor's deck. As soon as the connection was complete, over five hundred volts of electricity began surging through the helpless weasel.

He was being electrocuted!

Megatron sat down in the mayor's chair. "Don't worry," he said softly, as if to help the weasel through the pain he was enduring. "I don't want you to die. I want you to suffer like I have."

"And what will that accomplish?" Mr. Young questioned the android as he entered the office. Megatron looked up at the wealthy business tycoon. "It may hurt him my friend, but he won't learn anything that way."

Megatron smiled. "He may not learn anything, but he sure will remember this, Mr. Young."

"Indeed. But what will you do about these rebels that threaten our Justice Lord plan?" Mr. Young asked, unaware that Mayor Manx was listening in. He couldn't believe it, Mr. Young had been working with the evil android from the very beginning.

 _I need to warn the rebels._ Manx said to himself. Knowing that he would no doubt be fallowed by the android's troops, he figured his best chance at losing them would be during the rush hour. So, the mayor made plans to escape from his captor.

The next day, Megatron was walking down the street, looking for Mayor Manx. Every kat he passed stepped out of his way. They feared him. But then he stopped outside a barber shop, he needed to take care of a small problem he had, so with a shrug, the android entered the barber shop.

The kats inside looked at him as if he was here to send them to a re-education camp, but Megatron spied an empty seat. He sat down and looked at himself in the mirror. Megatron's eyes glowed bright red as he scanned himself, then, he saw it. A small black dot in the side of his neck.

Megatron then pulled out his knife, placed the blade to his neck and pushed hard. He clenched his teeth tight as pain rushed through his body. Withdrawing the blade let him breath a sigh of relief as he pulled a micro chip from his neck.

"I'm going to puke," one kat said.

"Why did he do that?" another asked.

Megatron smiled, even though he hurt all over. "Because a safe Megatron is a safe Megakat City."

 _Two months later…_

Ann Gora looked out her window at the snow covered castle walls and garden. Little children were running about, playing, making snow angles, and just enjoying the snow winter had to offer. Sure, the cold air was unpleasant, but the children didn't care. That was when Ann saw Johnny ride by on his horse. He looked to be in a hurry, but for what?

Being a reporter, Ann felt the need to fallow him, so she put on her fur coat and went out to the stables. She found a strong stallion, saddled him and rode out after Johnny.

Now as she did that, Queen Callista had been feeling rather upset with herself. The lovely queen sat on her throne with a frown, her eyes red from crying. Her heart had been broken, Jake was going to be getting married to Callie in two days, and she had been lusting after Callie's future husband since she had seen them through her magic mirror. Queen Callista needed to get this heavy burden off her chest, and fast.

She needed to confess these feelings to the one person who would never reveal her desires and secrets to anyone.

When Callista entered the cathedral, the priest looked at her with a smile. "Have you come to confess, my queen?" he asked, knowing that she was no doubt came here to confess something.

The queen said nothing, but only nodded. Then she was led to the confession booth. Once inside, Callista sat down, crossed herself and took a deep breath. "Bless me father, for I have sinned." she recited from memory. "My last confession was three months ago."

Father Lendon Flanagan always looked forward to hearing Queen Callista's confession. Oh sure...It was supposed to be anonymous, but her soft and hesitant manner of speaking was easy to identify. She would get so flustered when she had to confess that she'd lusted after a man or misused God's name. He got to give her his usual "Fatherly" dose of advice at which point she'd almost burst into tears.

Father Lendon smiled. "Now tell me your sins my queen." He responded.

Queen Callista took a breath and held it for a few seconds before letting it out. "I have had impure thoughts about Jake Clawson," she confessed.

Father Lendon shook his head. Once again her confessions were about a man. "And did these thoughts involve you having to pleasure yourself?" he asked, trying to get to the bottom of her problem.

"Yes, I couldn't stop myself. The thought of having Jake as my lover causes my heart to beat faster and my body burn with desire. Then I can no longer help myself. Does that mean I am no better then a whore?"

Father Lendon was shocked. In all his years of hearing people confess their sins, he had never heard one ask if lusting after a man or masturbating would make them feel like a whore. The old man was unsure on how to answer that. So, he asked, "Do you think you are a whore?"

Almost in tears, Callista shook her head. "No, but I know that it is wrong. What can I do to keep myself safe from temptation?"

Assuming the worst was over, Father Lendon cleared his throat nervously and spoke: "Now, my queen, I think you're a fine young woman and you have a wonderful future ahead of you but you have to learn to control your physical desires. Temptation is not a sin, my queen," he said. "But falling to it is a sin. So when you feel the need to pleasure yourself, bring your problem to Callie. She will no doubt be able to help you through it."

Callista thought about that for a moment. It was unusual that Father Lendon was suggesting that she needed to share her problem with Callie. Oh, sure they were both female kats with problems of self control, but she knew that Callie had been sleeping with Jake so she to had a problem controlling her own desires as well.

"How can Callie help me?" she asked the priest.

"Just trust me, my queen," Father Lendon smiled, then led Queen Callista back outside.

Meanwhile, Johnny was at last bringing his horse to stop outside a cave. There, he was greeted by Sir Johnson, the oldest knight of the royal order. "You are late," the old knight growled.

Johnny smiled and bowed his head. "Forgive me, but the snow is hard to move through."

Sir Johnson nodded. "Well, you are here now so follow me."

Johnny followed the old knight into the cave, moving with the instinctive caution of a hunter who smells danger on the downwind, who feels peril before he can see signs of it. They passed through the darkness, like ghosts in the wind, daring not to speak a word. Then they saw it! A beam of sunlight shined through a small hole in ceiling and in the center was the relic they were hoping to find.

"The Lighting bow of Brandon Kaiser, master spy of the Dragon Slayers," Sir Johnson whispered. "He was your ancestor, so by legal rights, you are entitled to have that bow. It is yours."

Johnny looked at the prize that waited before them. "We must hurry! There is nothing to fear here." he said rushing forward.

"That's what scares me, Johnny."

"It's safe," Johnny said again. "Let's go."

Sir Johnson looked down at the floor of the cave. Johnny looked as well. He only saw patches of black moss on the floor, but that was when the old knight drew his sword, placed the tip of his blade on the moss, and pushed down.

It happened before he could move his head to look up. A noise, the sound of something slamming through the air, something whistling with the speed of its movement, and a small dart drove itself into Sir Johnson's steel breastplate. He took a step back, thankful that his armor did its job. Johnny exhaled quietly, then pointed to the wall behind the bow.

"It came from there," he said. "You can see the hole it came from? The dart came from there."

"I also see hundreds of other holes," Sir Johnson said. Then he looked at Johnny and smiled. "You go and get the bow."

"Me?!" Johnny shouted, shocked that he was going to have to be the one to get the bow. The young tom sighed. If he was going to be a knight, he had to face a challenge head on. So, Johnny took a deep breath and slowly made his way toward the bow. Finally, he reached the bow.

Johnny smiled as he picked up the bow and shouldered it, but that was when the rumbling started. The walls shook as hot lava began shooting out of the holes in the walls around him. "Oh, shit! Run for it!" Johnny shouted to Sir Johnson. Both kats ran faster then their legs could have carried them. As the two of them reached the entrance of the cave, Johnny threw himself forward toward the opening.

Johnny landed in the snow and laid there, glad that he had made it. Exhausted, out of breath, he forced himself to stand. Johnny looked around for Sir Johnson, but then he realized that the old knight must have been caught by the lava and burned to death. That was when a shadow fell across him.

Johnny turned and saw black armored knights aiming crossbows at him. This was not good. That was when black knights moved to allow their leader, Lord Darkclaw to show himself to the young tom. Lord Darkclaw wore a black suit of armor that matched his evil heart. He smiled at Johnny and held out his hand to him.

"Johnny Kaiser, I see you have found one of the four last weapons of the great clan of Dragon Slayers. But sadly, I must take the bow from you," he told Johnny with a smile. Johnny frowned.

"The only way you will get this bow is if you take it from my cold dead hands." Johnny challenged.

"So, be it!" Darkclaw shouted, and drew his sword.

Just then, Sir Johnson burst from the entrance of the cave. With his sword drawn, the old knight rushed the evil Lord Darkclaw.

As Lord Darkclaw turned, Sir Johnson tried to thrust his sword into the dark lord's chest, but he quickly dodged it and brought his sword down in a mighty swing, lopping off the old knight's left arm at the shoulder.

Sir Johnson stopped when blood began to shoot out of his severed arm. "Now give up, worthy knight, and your life will be spared," Darkclaw offered, but the old knight only scoffed.

"'Tis but a scratch." he smiled.

"A scratch?! Your arm has been cut off!" Johnny cried, shocked that he was not screaming in pain.

"No it hasn't," Sir Johnson replied swiftly.

"Then what's that laying on the ground?" Darkclaw exclaimed, as he pointed his sword at the knight's severed arm. The old knight looked down, his eyes seemed to swell with tears at seeing the severed limb.

"I've had worse," was all Sir John said.

"You've got to be joking," Johnny gasped.

"Come on, Darkclaw, you fucking cowered. I'll end you," Sir Johnson shouted, raising his sword.

The evil Lord Darkclaw parried a thrust to his chest and dodged a downward chop aimed at his sword arm, and quickly kicked the old knight back. Then Sir Johnson let out a fierce battle cry and tried to run the evil ruler through with his sword, but Darkclaw chopped off his right arm at the shoulder. "Victory is mine!" he shouted triumphantly, as the black knights applauded their leader for his victory. Sir Johnson stopped in his tracks and stared at where his right arm use to be.

When Lord Darkclaw turned to face Johnny, he saw him already running off with the Lighting Bow. The evil knight pulled out his crossbow and took aim. "You should have given me the bow, Johnny," he said, but before he could fire his arrow, Sir Johnson delivered a powerful kick to his head, which knocked Darkclaw to the ground.

"Come on, Darkclaw, I know you can do better than that," the old knight mocked. Lord Darkclaw got to his feet as Sir Johnson tried to kick him in the crotch.

Lord Darkclaw quickly moved back, he looked at the old knight with a confused frown. "You are indeed brave, sir knight, but the fight belongs to me."

"Oh, had enough have you?" Sir Johnson smiled.

"Look you stupid ass, you've got no arms left!" Darkclaw shouted in frustration, as the old knight began hopping around him, kicking whenever he could.

"Yes I have," the old knight replied.

"Look!" Darkclaw said pointing to the dismembered limbs.

"It's just a flesh wound."

By now, Lord Darkclaw was losing his cool, and just wanted to go after Johnny to steal the bow from him, but, as long as Sir Johnson was still standing, he would never get that bow.

Sir Johnson then kicked him again and hurled more insults at Darkclaw. "You're a chicken. Chicken," he laughed.

"Look, I'll have your leg!" the evil lord threatened, but when the old knight tried to kick him again, he lost his temper. "Right, you asked for it," Darkclaw said, cutting off the knight's left leg.

But strangely, Sir Johnson did not fall down when his leg was cut off; instead he was hopping up and down on one leg.

"Right, I'll do you for that!" the old knight shouted.

"You'll what?" one of Darkclaw's men asked.

"What are you going do, bleed on him?" another black knight asked, walking up to Sir Johnson.

"I'm invincible!" The old knight boasted with pride, as he threw himself against Darkclaw.

"You're crazy," Darkclaw said, chopping off Sir Johnson's right leg. Then the dark lord turned to his men and ordered them to find Johnny and bring back the bow. The black knight did as their master said and gave chase. But by the time they caught up to the young tom, he was already in position to fire his new bow.

Johnny pulled back the bowstring as an arrow magically appeared. He released the arrow and it flew through the air at blinding speed, striking the closest black knight in the chest. The arrow passed through his black armor as if there was nothing there. The other black knight turned and watched in awe as their fellow warrior died before their very eyes.

Meanwhile, back at the castle…

Queen Callista was walking through the royal garden, thinking on how she was going to tell Callie about her sexual obsession of Jake. She became so caught up in her thoughts, that she walked right into someone. _-WHAM!_ Callista snapped out of her daydream, and gasped to see her and Callie both on the ground.

"Callie, I'm so sorry!" the queen exclaimed in an apologetic and embarrassed tone. "I-I don't know what's gotten into me today..."

"Nevermind it; it's fine," Callie simply replied.

Callista didn't miss one second of the firm and upset tone in Callie's voice. She also noticed how Callie refused to make eye-contact with her and wore a rather angry expression on her face.

"Callie, what's wrong?" she asked her. Then with a frown, Callie turned away from the queen. Tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Is it true that you have been spying on me and Jake?" Callie asked, trying her best to keep from crying. Callista hung her head in shame. She didn't need to answer the question, her silence told Callie everything she needed to hear.

"Why would you do this? Spy on me and Jake?" Callie turned and glared at her.

Queen Callista sighed. "I'm in love with Jake," she said softy. "I never meant to spy on you two, but it happened. I'll even stay away from your wedding if you want me to, but I must know something. How did you know I had been spying on you and Jake?"

Callie found herself smiling. "Because I had used my magic to keep an eye on you as well," she said. Queen Callista chocked her head in surprise. It looked like they did indeed have the same problems. The queen looked at Callie with a smile.

"Looks like we are even," she said, giving her best student/granddaughter a hug.

"Indeed," Callie said. Then she closed her eyes and leaned forward. Callista's eyes to widen in shock. Callie was kissing her, just like she would Jake. After a few seconds, her eyelids slid closed and the queen moaned into the kiss.

When Callie broke the kiss, both she and the queen were blushing bright red. "Well, Callista, if you wanted to have some fun with Jake, all you had to do was ask me." Callie said with a wink.

Callista smiled, her face turning an even brighter shade of red. "Then, I think we should make some plans for your honeymoon." she said, giving Callie a gentle kiss on the cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

_Megatron looked around at his armory, which had been broken into and raided. James Feral and his_ _Defenders_ _had been proving to be a rather painful reminder to why he became ruler of the city. Scanning the area, the android began looking for clues to find out where the rebels were hiding, or at least where they were going to be._

 _Outside, two of Megatron's troopers stood guard, but they were more concerned with seeing the Magakat Rollers playoff against the Dagwood Warriors. They were so busy talking about the game that they failed to notice a group of Defenders plant a bomb under Megatron's private jet._

 _Back at the Defender's hideout. James Feral and May Parker were watching the news to see if Megatron had been taken out by the bomb._

 _"...And in a shocking development, Megatron has survived a bomb that had been planted on his private jet. Sources says that the Defenders are the ones responsible for the bombing._ _With any luck, these terrorists will be brought to justice and be punished to the full power of the law." The reported said._

 _James Feral felt his blood boil as he heard the reporter call his rebels terrorists. The_ _y_ _were not that all, but people just trying to stop a tyrant from taking their freedom from_ _them_ _. "I have given a name to my pain," he shouted to his roomful of Defenders, "and it is Magatron!"_

 _He_ _p_ _ulled a sawn-off shotgun and blasted the television screen into little pieces. A few of the Defenders seemed a bit surprised by that. Didn't they know that to much TV was bad for them?_

 _"_ _James! Stop shooting the televisions every time you get pissed off." May Parker frowned. "That's the fifth one this month."_

 _In another part of the hideout, Carter sat alone outside the medical clinic. The handsome warrior_ _took another long, deep drag of his cigarette, propping back on his chair, still wondering how he held it together when he learned that Felina was pregnant._

 _"You shouldn't be smoking," Felina said as she came out of the clinic. "It's not healthy for_ _the_ _baby."_

 _She was right. Carter knew it as well. "I'm sorry," he sighed, grinding out his cigarette into an ashtray. "What kind father would I be if our kid learned to smoke?"_

 _"A bad one," Felina smiled._

 _Meanwhile back in the city, Megatron_ _arrived back at city hall, there, he was greeted by Mr. Young. The wealthy business kat shook the android's hand. "Thank God you're safe. When I heard about the bomb I feared the worst."_

 _Megatron smiled. "No need to worry," he replied. "I now have a lead on where the Defenders will strike next. And when arrive, I'll be waiting for them." A dark smile grew on Mr. Young's face. Soon, the Justice Lord plan would be back up and running at full speed. So, the two of them hurried inside to make battle plans._

 _ _ **Two hours latter…**__

 _James Feral, Carter, and Lt. Steele_ _stood atop a water tower over looking city hall. From where they were standing, they could see where Megatron had his defenses set up. The front entrance was heavily guarded,_ _so was the roof._ _Carter sighed sadly. This was not going to be an easy place to attack, but if they were to stop Megatron, then the Defenders would have to risk everything._

 _"So, what do you think?" James asked Carter._

 _"Not good, but I think we can do it if we attack at night," he stated._

 _ _ **Later that night...**__

 _Cart_ _er took a deep breath as he quickly took out a guard with a running sprint. Once the guard was taken care of, the warrior waved to his attack team that it was clear. The Defenders quickly joined Carter and waited for James Feral to show up, but after waiting for about ten minutes, Carter saw that they would miss their chance to get Megatron._

 _"Alright, lets move," he said. His men followed close behind him as they approached the main entrance. Once they were at the big doors, one of the Defenders set a breaching charge on the door._

 _"Brea_ _ching! Breaching!" the Defender shouted. There was a loud bang and the door was blown off its hinges._

 _Carter smiled. It was now or neve_ _r._ _"Alright, move-" BOOM!_ _A huge explosion rocked the whole area as smaller explosions followed soon after the big one._ _Carter suddenly realized that this had been a setup from the beginning, now he and his men were caught out in the open. They were trapped!_

 _Megatron's men began to swarm the area, killing any Defenders that tried to fight or run. Carter knew there was only one thing to do, and that was to bring back one of the SWAT Kats or one of their friends to help them fight. So, the warrior began chanting the time travel spell as he drew the symbols into the ground._

 _He just hoped that he would pick the right one to bring through time._

 _Back at the Defenders hideout, Felina sat at a table with Dr. Konway and Mayor Manx. Felina looked up at the lights as they began to flicker and go out for a few seconds before coming back on. Now, this sort of thing happened quite a lot, so she paid little attention to it. Mayor Manx took a sip of coffee and asked, "What's wrong with the lights?"_

 _Fe_ _l_ _ina shrugged. "Just a power surge, it happens all the time." But that was when all the lights went out, leaving only the lanterns as the source of light for the hideout._

 _The sound of clanking metal caused Felina to jump. She turned and saw Lt. Steele standing in the shadows, smiling as if he had won a major prize. Dr. Konway frowned at Lt. Steele, he wasn't happy that the former Enforcer was spooki_ _ng them._

 _"Tha_ _nks for the heart attack, Steele," he groaned, as Felina began to stand._

 _"You're wel_ _co_ _m_ _e," Lt. Steele said, then for no reason drew his pistol and pointed it at Felina. "Now, sit down!" he ordered._

 _Mayo_ _r_ _M_ _anx jaw dropped in disbelief. "You son of bitch," he gasped._

 _"W_ _atch your mouth, Manx," Lt. Steele warned. "This little game of trying to stop Megatron_ _is_ _going to end in just a little while."_

 _"Drop it, Steele!"_ _Sgt. Talon ordered._ _Lt. Steele turned his head so he could look over his shoulder at the Sargent. He had his gun trained on him. "I ain't going to ask twice!" Sgt. Talon warned. Lt. Steele dropped his gun and raised his hands in surrender._

 _Then it hit Felina. Getting up, she looked at the traitorous Lt. Steele with an obvious fear on her face. "What did you mean it was going to be over in a little while?" she asked him._

 _Dr. Konway spun around toward all the other Defenders that were gathering into the room. "_ _Get out!" he shouted. "It's an ambush!"_

 _B_ _e_ _fore anyone could react, the skylights shattered as Megatron's troops came in and opened fire._ _Some of the Defenders who were armed, quickly took cover and began to fire back, but there was too many of the android's troops to fight against. Dr. Konway and Mayor Manx ran for one of the emergency exits. As Mayor Manx opened the door, two of Megatron's men took aim at him and Dr. Konway._

 _But before_ _the two troopers could fire their weapons, May Parker jumped them. She looked up at Dr. Konway and Manx with a smile, before a bullet ripped through her chest. May felt her body go limp and she fell, still smiling._

 _She was dead!_

 _Mayor_ _Manx and Dr. Konway knew there was nothing they could do for her. So, they turned and took off, leaving their friends behind._

 _As th_ _e D_ _e_ _fenders began to lose men, Felina_ _did her best to get as many of her fellow rebels out of the hideout, but before she could join them. A pair of ice cold hands grabbed her by the back of her neck and pulled her away from the escaping Defenders. Felina already knew who had grabbed her, Megatron._

 _The android turned her around so she could look into his red eyes. "Felina Feral, you are under arrest," he said. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the-"_

 _Felina cut him off when she spit in his face. "Oh, Fuck you!" she shouted._

 _Meg_ _a_ _t_ _ron simply smiled and handed her off to four of his men, then they cuffed Felina and placed her among the other captured Defenders._ _Several_ _high ranking_ _Defenders_ _had been separated from their enlisted ranks and stood in a small group by themselves, bestowing belligerent looks and threats on the silent knot of troops holding them at bay._

As if on command, everyone-Megatron troops as well as Defenders rebels-became silent as Magatron walked by, with the body of May Parker in his arms. The android wasn't smiling, but crying. As if he had lost someone he loved, after all, he was cloned from Jake Clawson's blood, so in a matter of speaking, he was related to her. Megatron set the body of May Parker down on an old table and turned to his men.

"Take them away," he said, almost whispering, but loud enough for his troops to hear the order.

Felina looked up at the evil android. Refusing to stay down and admit defeat. "Your Justice Lord plan isn't just meant for this city, you want the world." she said, as two of the troopers slapped handcuffs on.

"Bingo," Megatron sighed, looking over at her with a smile. "There's a whole world waiting for me to rule."

 _ **Back in the dark ages…**_

Johnny had escaped the black knights, but ended up getting lost. Now it was night, and a snow storm had moved in. He walked through the knee high snow, as the snow, mixed with a freezing rain, began to fall with increasing intensity from the dark December sky. Johnny couldn't believe how bad his day was turning into.

Then, cutting through the whistling winds, came the voice of Ann Gora. "Johnny, are you there?!" she shouted. Johnny was shocked that she had come out in this storm, but he was glad she did.

"I'm over here, Ann!" he replied. Soon Johnny and Ann were riding through the snow, but sadly, her horse slipped and injured its leg. Johnny knew from his training that the horse wasn't going to make it. It was very hard for the young tom to put the wounded animal out of it's misery.

"Now what are we going to do, Johnny?" Ann asked him.

"There's an old hunting cabin just north of here. We have to try to get there before the storm really gets bad," he replied, gathering up his bow and gear.

"Good idea, I'm freezing." Ann said. The two of them trudged up the long winding path flanked on both sides by thick trees. The snow was almost blinding them, the cold nipped at their ears and lips as they at last found the cabin. From the outside anyways, the old cabin looked like it had seen better years-decades ago most likely. The overhang over the front porch bowed down in the middle and looked about to collapse.

"It probably doesn't have a solid window left and is full of rats and shit," he said silently to himself deciding it best not to mention these thoughts to Ann.

"At last," Ann smiled. "We better get inside and settle down for the night," she said between her chattering teeth. Johnny looked at her holding a blanket over her head trying at the very least to protect her pretty hair.

Once they were inside, Johnny looked around. It was basically clean and well kept, except the layer of dust that hung over everything indicating it had not been disturbed in a few weeks anyways. "The owners probably have someone come out once a month or so to check on the cabin and clean it up a bit," he told Ann as they inspected interior of the place, looking for any signs of recent habitation.

Johnny made Ann wait just inside the kitchen as he quickly explored the small cabin making sure there were no untold dangers lurking in the darkness. All the windows were locked and secured, which helped set his mind at ease.

He came back to the kitchen and gave her a thumbs up. Johnny then did his best to secure the back door somewhat by jamming one of the wooden chairs that was under the kitchen table against the knob before telling Ann first the good news and then the bad news.

"The front room has a large brick fireplace with loads of firewood, plus I found some candles, which is good since it looks like we are sadly going to be stuck here at least for the night, maybe longer."

So, Ann sat down on the thick bear fur rug as Johnny put some firewood into the fireplace and started a nice big fire for them. Soon, the dark room was filled with light, and the cold was replaced by a soothing heat. They settled down in front of the blazing fire leaning back against the cushions and the pillows that Johnny had stripped off of the couch and the bed respectively. The handsome tabby took off his shirt, then put an arm around Ann's mid-section noting how soft and fine her fur felt under his rough hands.

"Johnny, I love you," Ann said, letting out a sigh as she snuggled up against him laying her head on his bare chest.

Johnny felt his heart beat faster and his body warmed up faster than he thought was possible. He looked at Ann and smiled. This was a dream come true, for he had wanted to be with Ann, and now, he had her. So, Johnny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a gold ring he had taken from one of the black knights.

"Ann Gora," he said. "I want you to be my wife. For every day I never got to see you, it hurt worse then having a broken arm or having the door slam on my tail. So I ask that you will marry me."

"Yes," Ann whispered, then pulled Johnny into a deep kiss. As they kissed her hands found the top of Johnny's pants and started pushing them down.

Johnny smiled into the kiss as he began working to undress Ann. Soon, both kats were in their birthday suits. Ann looked down at his dick, as Johnny looked on at her dripping womanhood. Totally excited, his hands drifted from Ann's waist and cupped her firm buns. Pulling her tight to him, he ground his raging cock against her mound.

"Oh... yesss!" Ann hissed. Sensing that he fully accepted what they were doing, her own body trembled with excitement. Johnny sucked on her neck grasping at her ass as she reached down and took his thick hard dick into her hands.

"Oh... Oh... A..." he growled as her hand stroked up and down his shaft long and slowly.

"Shh... Johnny... I want this to last. We're going to enjoy this. I want you to remember this night." Ann said as she whispered into his ear, "just like I am."

Johnny felt every stroke, and his hunger to take her grew rapidly. Holding Ann tightly by the ass, he kissed her deeply, as their moans filled the room. Johnny then broke the kiss and down on the soft bear fur rug, with Ann never taking her hand off his dick.

"I want you Johnny. I want you bad," she whispered and spread her legs over his waist.

"Oh, Ann. I want you too." Johnny said as his hands reached up and cupped her breasts in both his hands.

Holding Johnny's dick, Ann lowered herself down slowly taking him inside her. She couldn't begin to describe how good he felt inside her, but her moaning was letting Johnny know how much pleasure she was getting. That was when Johnny felt his dick reach her cheery. When he'd break through that, both of them would no longer be virgins.

"Ann, this is going to hurt a bit," he warned, then thrusted upward. Ann let out a his of pain as he broke through her. With tears of joy, Ann looked at her husband, and smiled.

"Take me," was all that she needed to say.

Grasping her hips tightly he pulled her down as he rocketed his ass off the floor. His cock smashed deep inside her, and she fell forward. Her hands landing on his chest steadying herself as Johnny raced his raging boner in and out.

"Oh... OH fuck! Johnny, you are going so deep. So fast. You're going to make me cum," Ann said as her body was filled with waves of sexual pleasure her stud was giving her.

Johnny felt his own orgasm building. A very powerful one! With his feet still planted firmly on the floor he pushed up harder and tried to get himself even deeper inside. He could feel her cunt tighten on him every time he pulled back.

Ann sat up and forced herself down hard on his massive cock. She gyrated her hips quickly, riding him cowgirl style. They both moaned and groaned until she screamed, "I'm cumming!"

Johnny exploded too as soon as he felt her body quiver on him. Thrusting up as his dick pumped its baby making seed inside her hot womb until she fell backwards, catching herself with her hands on his thighs. Her pussy still moved up and down slowly on his tool, milking whatever sperm was left inside him.

Johnny sat up and forcefully took hold of her. Smashing her chest to his as he madly kissed her.

"I love you, Ann," he sighed.

"I love you too, Johnny," she replied.

Soon, both kats fell asleep and would be ready to return to castle in the morning.

But back in the future, Max was shocked to be taken away through time, only to find himself in an old part of the Megakat City Museum of History. From the look of the exhibits, he was in the wing of the "Warriors of Old."

But one of the exhibits had the Shield of Truth on display. That shield had been hand crafted by the Dragon Slayers, before they had been wiped out. Max knew that shield was worth a lot of money, but he also knew if it fell in the wrong hands, then evil would have a very powerful weapon. So, being very careful not to trigger any alarms, Max took the shield ran off to find his family.


	17. Chapter 17

_A_ _s_ Max traveled across the rooftops, he was shocked to see how much the city had been oppressed into serving the evil Megatron. There were bill boards with his face on them, soldiers that bore his logo on the their uniforms, and, the city officials publicly supporting him. Max felt his heart sink when he saw that his bar had been boarded up and turned into a re-education camp.

Max gripped his shield and turned away in disgust. His temper was burning high and all he wanted was to go down there and get his bar back. But right now, Max needed to find his mother and father. A few hours went by before he found his father.

"Hey, Dad," Max said softy to his father, as not to spook him. Jimmy Parker looked up at his son, smiled, and threw his arms around him. Max returned the hug. "Oh, dad, I missed you so much."

But Jimmy looked at his son and began sobbing. Max had only seen him cry like this when someone in their family passed away, and Max feared the worse. He dared not ask his father if his mother was still alive, but in his heart he knew that she was indeed gone.

Not to far off was Manx and Dr. Konway. The two of them walked down the street, their faces hidden by their clothing, but one of the homeless kats knew Manx by the size of his waist size. Picking up chunk of moldy garbage, the homeless kat threw it at the ex-mayor. Manx went down hard, but Dr. Konway was quick to help.

"Who threw that?" Dr. Konway shouted. The homeless kat walked up with a large crowd of angry kats that circled the two lonely kats. Manx and Konway knew that they were in trouble.

"How does it feel when you struck to the ground like the SWAT Kats were when they were arrested by Commander Feral, Manx?" A tough kat said, as he pushed his way through the crowd. Manx and Konway knew this kat was Justin Furlong, Chance's older brother.

"I didn't mean to cause this city so much pain," Manx said, "I had no idea that they were so important to this city."

Justin scoffed at Manx. "When you fired Callie, she was treated like dirt. My family were kicked out of our homes, the Clawson family suffered much worse then the other family's, but then you let Feral use Megatron to clean up the city, but now, he turned this city into a prison city."

"Don't listen to him," Dr. Konway said.

"No, he's- He's right. It was all my fault, and courts. We turned our backs on the real heroes, let them rot in jail for our mistakes. We never saw them for what they really were." Manx said softly, but Justin's temper began to flare up.

"You're damn right that you didn't see because you didn't want to see the truth. And now you think by admitting that, you will make things better for us and somehow get us to help you, well, you can go and suck an egg."

Max then walked up to defuse the hostile crowd before they ended up killing Manx. The young kat looked at Manx, then at Justin. "I know many of you don't know who I am, but you know who my cousin was, he was the SWAT Kat Razor, who is now about to be married to Callie in the Dark Ages."

"Our daughter is getting remarried?" Callie's father asked stepping up to Max.

Max nodded. "She is." He then turned to the crowd and showed them his shield. "But right now, this city needs us to work together to stop Megatron. And blaming Manx for everything isn't going to help us, so fight with me, join me in reclaiming this city, please."

At first there was only silence, and that bothered Max greatly. For if he had asked the people of Megalith City, then they would have come to his aid, but the people of the future were spineless and weak. But then, a small boy no older then ten walked up.

"I'll fight for this city," he said, putting his hand on the Shield of Truth.

"You count on my me to aid you," another kat said, as he placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Max looked at the others with hope, and soon, everyone was willing to join in the fight.

 _ **Two hours later…**_

Max stood outside one of the re-education camps, the guards unaware of his presence. Looking around, Max saw that he was going to break out the prisoners with no trouble at all. Opening the main doors, two guards tried to stop the young hero, but he took them down with ease. When Max came to the main holding cells, he proceeded in and found Carter, James Feral, and Felina.

Max quickly told them that had only five minutes to release the other prisoners before Megarton showed up. The four of them worked fast and freed many of the Defenders, before escaping into the city.

When Megatron arrived, he was angry that his prisoners had escaped, but he care little for that, right now, he had to find where the Pastmaster's watch was. For the android knew he could use it's magic for his own benefit. So he sent out a message to his most loyal allies, promising them a great reward if they found it.

Back in the Dark Ages, Jake and Chance were out with a group of Callista's knights looking for Johnny and Ann. So far, no one had found any clues to where they were, but as the two SWAT Kats reached the top of a small hill, they saw the old Hunter's cabin, with signs of life coming from it.

"They might be there," Chance said, as he and Jake made their way to the cabin.

Back at the castle, Queen Callista was helping Callie get her dress all ready for the wedding. The whole kingdom was helping in fact, farmers were bringing some of their best crops and meats to the wedding. The royal baker had sent out orders to the other villages to have them bring all the best spices for his breads and cake he was going to make. And many people were bringing gifts of all sorts for the bride and groom. The number of people coming made Callie feel a little worried about going through with the wedding.

Queen Callista could see Callie's troubled look and she knew how she felt. "Now Callie, you don't have to worry about anything," she said softly to Callie, in an effort to calm her. "If you were going to be crowned queen, then you would have something to be worried about."

"You were afraid to be made queen?" Callie asked.

The queen nodded. "Oh, yes. I was so afraid that I almost wet myself, but my mother and step-father were there for me. So I was able to get through it without any problems."

Callie was able to smile, just a little. "They must have given you some much needed advice," she said.

Looking at Callie, Callista placed a hand on her soon to be married apprentice. "My step-father and mother gave me good advice, but my best handmaiden had other ways to help me get over my fears..." she began to eye Callie in a very predatory way. "And it involved some girl-on-girl lessons."

Callie felt her body heat up, she was surprised, but rather intrigued from the thought of Callista having a thing for girls.

"Maybe, you could help me with deal with my stress," Callie asked.

The queen smiled and her face became red. "If that is what you want, Callie," she said. Callie nodded. But before the queen could even begin to educate Callie on how to please a woman, there was a knock at the door. Both girls felt upset that the lesson was being interrupted, but Queen Callista felt it was for the best. After all, she and Callie would be have Jake in the same night after the wedding, so she could still teach Callie during that time.

"Come in," the queen said.

The door opened and in stepped Sir David. The handsome knight bowed and reported some much needed good news to the queen. "Johnny Kaiser and Ann Gora have been found, as well as one of the four Dragon Slayer weapons."

"Which one?" the queen asked.

"The Lighting bow of Brandon Kaiser," Sir David replied, smiling.

Queen Callista turned for a second to Callie, then back to her loyal knight. "Then we must find the Shield Truth, the Axe of Kandar and the Blade of Justice, with those four weapons we can defeat Lord Darkclaw." she exclaimed. Sir David agreed and left the queen and Callie alone. With a smile, Callista used her magic to lock the door before turning back to Callie. "Now..." she whispered with a sexy smile. "Where were we?"

 _ **Thirty minutes later…**_

Callie left her dressing room feeling totally satisfied with her new sex education. She had no idea that being in a sexual act with another woman would feel so great. She loved every minute of the queen's lessons on tail play, fingering, and many other things she didn't think was possible.

Now as time of the wedding drew near, Father Lendon Flanagan sat inside his privet study. He was sure he had found the final resting place of the Blade of Justice, and what he could see was that it was somewhere in his cathedral. Father Lendon made haste to find Jake and show him the clues he found that would lead to the sword's location.

"Are you sure of this?" Jake asked the old priest.

"I'm sure of it," Father Lendon said, assuring Jake that he was right. Taking his knife, the priest placed the blade into the floor and began to prying at the tile under his feet.

"I sure hope GOD doesn't smite us for this," Jake said, his voice shaking with fear. But Father Lendon ignored him.

After several moments the tile popped free, revealing a two-foot square hole and proving that there was a secret entrance under the cathedral. Cold air and a wet, rancid smell escaped from the dark cavity.

Jake looked at Father Lendon and smiled broadly. "Bingo."

Jake and Father Lendon then slipped through the hole and found themselves in some kind of tomb. Their were bones in the walls, on the floor and in the ceiling. It was cool and still, and the air smelled like dirty socks. They moved down a narrow path they saw, using Jake's Gloveatrix to light the way as they explored the darkness. The two of them walked another hundred yards before coming to a room with a casket in the middle of the room.

Father Lendon began examining the ancient, ornately carved casket, which was made of red pine and held together by straps of etched brass.

"I think we have found it," Father Lendon said.

"Lets get this thing open then," Jake replied, placing his hands on the coffin lid. Father Lendon watched as Jake strained to open the lid, so he helped him. The top groaned as it slowly rose. Then suddenly it slid away from the coffin and banged against the floor.

Jake and Father Lendon looked on in awe at the treasure inside the coffin. The Blade of Justice shined bright, it's blade still had its sharpness, so it meant that it not been used in a long time. Reaching into the coffin, Jake found the sword to be very light in weight.

"I knew you would come and find it," uttered an old voice from behind the two kats.

Jake spun around and saw a very old knight standing in the doorway to the room.

"Who are you?" Father Lendon answered slowly.

"Ye know who I be. The last of four Dragon Slayers who swore an oath to guard the last four great weapons of our fallen empire." The knight replied sadly, his eyes welling with tears.

Jake frowned. "That was three hundred years ago."

"Yes. A long time to wait," he answered, a smile growing on his old face. The old knight looked at Jake's Gloveatrix. "Ye be strangely dressed...for a knight." he ran his fingers on the Gloveatrix.

"Well, I'm not a knight, sir."

"I think you are."

Jake shrugged.

"I was chosen as the bravest and the most worthy. The honor of guarding the Sword of Justice was made mine until another worthy knight arrived to reclaim it." he said. Jake now knew what he had to do. Kneeling before the old knight, he made his vow to keep the sword safe and out of the hands of evil.

Then he and Father Lendon left.

The night, everyone was gathering at the cathedral to see the wedding. Jake stood at the at the alter as he waited for Callie to be escorted in by the queen. The doors to the cathedral opened and in walked Callie, her dress was the amazing thing Jake had ever seen. Queen Callista's dress was a sight to behold as well. As the two she-kats walked past the rows of people, they bowed their heads in respect to their queen.

When Callie reached the alter, she took her place beside Jake. Leaning closer to Callie, Jake whispered, "You look like an angel."

"Thank you, Jake," Callie whispered to him.

Then Father Lendon walked in, dressed in his priest robes and carried his golden cross with pride. As he walked past some of people, they greeted him and he thanked them.

"Welcome Father Lendon," a she-kat said.

Another tom then shouted. "Hi, grandfather, Lendon."

Father Lendon clenched his teeth in anger. He hated the fact that his idiot grandson was here. "Oh, please God, just kill me now," he cursed under his breath.

When the old priest reached the alter he crossed himself. "I will start us off with a quick prayer," he said, then crossed himself again. "Oh, Lord. Bless this day for the glory of your son, who died for us so that we may live our lives to the fullest. Amen."

"Amen," the crowd said unison.

Father Lendon then picked up a cup of wine and handed it to Jake. "Jake, by the blood of Jesus, you have been saved to be here today," he stated. Jake took a sip and handed it back to the priest and then he handed the cup to Callie, saying the same thing. She took a sip and handed it back. Smiling, Father Lendon opened the bible and began reading from the book of Genesis 1:27-29. "So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created him; male and female he created them. Then he told them to be fruitful and multiply and fill the earth and subdue it, and have domination over all that is on it. And it has been that way since the dawn of time." Father Lendon stated reading through his bible. "This is just one of the many reasons God gave man a mate, but he also did this so man would not be lonely. When a man reaches his adult age, then he leaves his mother and father to live on his own, but he might find the one God chose for him along the way." the old priest said looked at both Callie and Jake.

While this was going on, a pair of guards walked across the wall that circled the city. They wished they had been chosen to be guests at the wedding, but this was their night on guard duty. As the two of them walked past a Javelin, someone grabbed them from behind!

Both guards tried to break free, but their efforts were in vain. Because a knight wearing black armor rushed up to them and slashed them with his sword.

Back in the cathedral, Father Lendon was now reaching the end of performing the wedding. It was time to get things going, so the old priest turned to Jake first. "Jake Clawson, do you take Callie Lockman to be your wife, to be yours forever, through sickness and health, for as long as you both shall live?" he asked.

Jake looked deeply into Callie's eyes. "I do." he said proudly proving his love for her. Then he slipped his ring onto Callie's finger.

"Callie Lockman, do you take this kat, Jake Clawson, to be yours forever more. No matter what the future may bring, to be parted only by death itself?" Father Lendon asked with a smile after turning to her.

"I do," Callie replied. She then slipped her ring onto Jake's finger. The phrase the two lovers had been waiting nearly a year to hear was about to be proclaimed. Both Jake and Callie felt tears of joy running down their cheeks as Father Lendon looked to the crowd.

"Then by the power of the church, given to me by the Lord God, The Son, and The Holy Ghost. I now pronounce the two of you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Callie pulled back the vale that covered her face and Jake leaned into kiss her. Then it happened. Jake and Callie's lips met, they were now husband and wife.

 _She's now mine. Callie is my wife, now and forever._ Jake thought to himself.

 _I am now his. And Jake is all mine._ Callie smiled to herself.

"And as from this moment, these two are protected by the crown of the royal family," Queen Callista proclaimed. "May God bless their union and give them a many children."

Jake and Callie blushed a bit hearing that the queen was already talking about them have kids, but that was something they were going to be looking forward to. As the married couple began walking down the aisle, royal knight raised their swords to show their respect. Some people dropped flowers in front of them, filling the newlyweds with warmness from their kindness.

But that was when the doors to the cathedral suddenly were torn off their hinges. Dust and bits of gravel fell off the walls as back armored knights rushed in. Jake and Callie, along with everyone in the cathedral stepped back in surprise. Queen Callista acted quickly by using her magic to shield her people from the attacking knights. The magic shield stopped the black knights from advancing, but it also meant that everyone inside the shield was trapped.

Trapped! With black knights coming in from the front and Omegas coming in from behind.

What were they going to do now?

Fight?

Most likely. But that was when Lord Darkclaw walked in and looked at the magic barrier that kept his warriors from getting to the queen and her people. The dark lord then raised his sword in a way to show he wanted to talk.

Queen Callista stepped up to the edge of the magic barrier. Her eyes were full of anger and fear, locking on to the dark lord with blue flame glowing inside them. She only spoke two words to her foe, "Speak now!"

Lord Darkclaw smiled. At last, this would be the night when he would be ruler of the dark ages.


	18. Chapter 18

_Megatron stood in the office that once belonged to Commander Feral, he admired the style the late Enforcer leader had in office décor, but he felt it was time for a change. The android started with the removal of all pictures that had Commander Feral in them, then he replaced the paint on the walls with metal frames. Soon, the room resembled more prison cell than an office._

 _"This feels more like home now," Megatron smiled. He sat down at the desk and looked out at the city._

 _Down on the streets, Lt. Steele stopped his cruiser outside the Megakat City Museum of History. He still had to find the Pastmaster's watch for his master Megatron, but it was going to take awhile._ _Now, being a kat of very few brains, Lt. Steele wasn't sure if this was the best place to start looking, but this is where the Pastmaster had found his book of spells. So, he went inside to look around._

 _After checking all the exhibits, Lt. Steele decided to check the offices and store rooms. But they to were empty, so with nothing to show for his efforts, Lt. Steele headed for the exit, but..._

 _"Well, well, well. Let me guess. Spring cleaning," Max said_ _as he stepped out of the shadows._ _Steele_ _spun around and_ _tried to_ _make a run for it_ _, but Max threw his shield at the traitor's legs and bounced back to him like a boomerang as Steele fell down to the ground._

 _"Nice shot," Carter said._

 _"Oh, Steele, did you fall down? Here, let me help you up," James said as he slammed him to a bookshelf and the books came down on him. "You came back from our hideout with a new friend, didn't you, Steele?"_

 _"What friend? You_ _guys_ _are my only friend_ _s_ _," Steele_ _groaned_ _, but James wasn't buying his falsified story as he slammed the traitor to_ _an old_ _desk._

 _"What the hell are you doing with this tyrant, huh, Steele? What's in it for you?" Max questioned._

 _Lt. Steele smiled._ _"It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune." James then slammed Steele to a_ _nother_ _shelf as more products come crashing down on him._

 _"Immune from what?"_ _he_ _questioned. Steele then start cursing foul and abusive language in a foreign language that_ _only_ _Carter c_ _ould_ _understand. "What did_ _he_ _say?" James asked_ _Carter_ _._

 _"I don't want to tell you. You'll just hurt_ _hi_ _m some more."_ _Carter replied. This caused_ _James_ _to lose his temper, but_ _then_ _he_ _dragged Steele over to a ceiling fan._

 _"What are you looking for? And try not to lie to us," James said as he held Steele under the ceiling fan._

 _"The_ _Pastmaster's watch_ _!_ _His watch_ _they found in the Dark Ages._ _Margatron_ _wants it_ _for its power_ _. He said to me it would be worth its weight in gold."_ _Steele said as James lifted him off the ground, his head just inches from the metal fan blades._

 _"What does he want the_ _watch_ _for?" Carter questioned._

 _"Oh, come one. I don't know," Steele said until James pushed Steele farther up to the fan. "Ah! Something about bringing Jake's dead aunt and parents back to life. But that's all. He just wants the_ _watch_ _, I swear."_

 _"And is that all he wants?" James asked. Lt. Steele knew he had better tell them the whole truth, or his head would be turned into mulch by those sharp fan blades._

 _Lt. Steele closed his eyes and took a deep breath._ _"And_ _he_ _wants_ _your_ _daughter, James_ _. But other than that..."_ _he said, but before he could talk some more, Megatron showed up._

 _"Let him go, James," The android ordered. "You are all under arrest for treason. Now give yourselves up or face the consequences." Megatron snapped his fingers and his troops came in, ready to open fire._

 _"You shoot and you'll kill Lt. Steele as well," Carter warned the enemy soldiers._

 _Megatron smiled. "I don't give a shit if he dies," he said, then drew his weapon and fired. The bullet struck the traitor in the head, killing him. "Fire at will!" Megatron shouted._

 _Carter, James and Max all dove for cover as the exhibits were riddled with bullets. Max quickly threw his shield at the soldiers. His throw was on target and he took down three of the soldiers. It was going to be a long fight._

 _Wh_ _en the fighting ended, Megatron saw that he had lost ten men, leaving only sixteen alive. Max, James and Carter had also escaped. But… He had found the Pastmaster's watch among the rubble, so he still had gotten what he wanted._

 _Back in the Dark Ages, Lord Darkclaw and Queen Callista tried to meet on common ground, but the dark lord would only spare the city and its people if the queen yielded to him. Callista looked back the people who she still kept covered by her magic barrier, her spirit was becoming weak. The magic shield was losing power and the black knights were gathering with the Omegas, soon, they would strike._

 _Then Queen Callista_ _let out a sigh of defeat. She was out of options. With a wave of her hands, the magic shield faded away, leaving her and the people exposed on all sides by the black knight. Lord Darkclaw smiled as Queen Callista got down on her knees._

 _"I am Queen Callista, ruler of Megali_ _t_ _h,_ _and this might be my final command I give," she announced sadly. An Omega then dismounted his horse and walked over to take the royal crown from the queen. "My final command is this:_ _ _ **FIGHT**__ _! Fight for me, for Megalith City and for freedom!" the queen shouted, blasting the Omega with a ball of magic fire._ _Lord Darkclaw took a step back, surprised that the queen had tricked him into dropping his guard, but he quickly_ _drew his crossbow and fired the bolt at Callista. The queen saw this and used her magic to deflect it._

 _The black knights rushed forward with their swords, but Queen Callista's knights drew theirs and cha_ _r_ _ged head on into the advancing enemies._ _Knight-Commander Tabor_ _quickly rushed forward and tackled a black knight to the ground, punching him. "You will not take our city!" he yelled before reaching for his sword and cutting of the invader's head._

 _Ca_ _llie raised her hands in the air, chanting a spell. A group of Omegas saw this and tried to stop her from casting the spell. B_ _ut they were to late. Callie called up fire, and directed it into the midst of the Omegas. Beside her, Johnny used his bow like a club, and joined her in fighting off the evil knights._

 _Jake gave both of them an irritated look before drawing his blade and moving in._ _ _What show offs.__ _He thought to himself, taking down an Omega in a single swing from his sword._

 _As t_ _he_ _b_ _attle raged on, Johnny was doing good using his bow, he was able to shoot a few of the black knights that were trying to swarm the walls that had not been taken. It took Callie and_ _Jake_ _only a few moments to get a pattern going. Callie would spray out ice, slowing or stopping the black knight_ _s_ _and Omegas,_ _while Jake_ _would come in with h_ _is_ _blade, taking them down before they had a chance to recover._ _Knight-Commander Tabor_ _'s longer blade kept_ _Lord Darkclaw_ _from closing_ _in_ _on Callista as she_ _focused her magic on the_ _black knights_ _using ranged weapons._

 _J_ _ust as Tabor swung his blade at the evil lord, Drakclaw jumped up and over Tabor. There was no time to react as Lord Darkclaw thrusted his blade into the Knight-commander's back. Wounding him badly! Tabor fell to the ground, his legs unable to move, for he knew that Darkclaw had cut his spine with his blade._

 _Lord_ _D_ _arkclaw looked down at Tabor. "Rest in peace, Tabor," he shouted. B_ _ut_ _Sir Frederic, who_ _was Tabor's second in command,_ _placed h_ _im_ _self between_ _Tabor_ _and the_ _evil lord_ _._

"God, give me strength!" he said and attacked Darkclaw with his Mace. Lord Darkclaw moved back and began to laugh. His voice became deep and demonic. The Omegas who were near by began to cheer as Lord Darkclaw began to change.

Lord Darkclaw's face then turned purple, his eyes turned bright yellow and as the change became complete, he looked over the scared knight and spied Jake fighting Dark Kat's daughter. The evil lord looked down Frederic, snarled and grabbed him, slamming him into the ground before tossing him aside.

Jake turned to see a face he had wished to never see again.

It was Dark Kat!

Dark Kat was now back for his vengeance. The Omega leader pushed through knights that got in his way, until he reached Jake. His evil yellow eyes glowed as he stared down at SWAT Kat who had killed him back in the future.

Across from Jake was Chance, he had run out of ammo for his Glovatrix, so he had resorted to using a warrior staff. He slammed the spiked butt of his staff into the face of one of the attackers, then twirled it and swung it into the legs of another. But that was when he saw it—the final Dragon Slayer weapon—the Axe of Kandar!

Chance was so busy being drawn to the mighty axe, that he failed to see the Omega soldier coming up on his left. Suddenly, the Omega take a crossbow bolt to the heart. Chance saw that Turmoil had saved his life.

As Jake delivered a kick to Dark Kat's daughter, the evil Omega leader grabbed him from behind. "That's no way to treat my daughter," he scolded Jake with a dark smile. "Now, I am going to have to teach you a lesson." Then with blinding speed, he dealt a power kick to the hero's leg. Jake let out cry of agony as the bone snapped in his foreleg.

"You'll pay for that, Dark Kat!" Callie shouted, then fired a fire ball at the Omega leader.

Dark Kat held out his hand and caught the fire ball. "Nice shot, Mrs. Clawson," he said, mocking her as he extinguished the flame. "But not good enough," then the Omega leader grabbed Jake by the arm and twisted it, breaking it with a loud snap.

Callie felt her stomach turn inside out at hearing her husband's arm break, but she wasn't going to leave Jake to die at the hands of Dark Kat.

Johnny had already taken back on the many archer towers. This gave him the high ground he needed to keep his fellow knights covered. He spotted Dark Kat beating Jake to pulp, so he acted fast and took aim. He slowed his breathing, pulled back on the bow string and released his arrow. The arrow soared through the air with grace, but Dark Kat had seen Johnny and quickly jumped back, dodging the arrow. Even though the arrow missed him, it did hit something.

Dark Kat smiled as he looked up at Johnny, but that smile faded when he heard the faint voice of his daughter. "Father, I'm sorry," she said, then fell down dead. The arrow had struck her in the chest, piercing her heart.

Dark Kat looked down at his daughter, his eyes began to fill with tears. "NO!" the Omega leader shouted, letting all his anger and rage out. Johnny form his position could already tell he was in trouble.

Meanwhile, Chance closed his eyes as the power from the Axe of Kandar surged through his body. He felt a real connection with the weapon, as voices of Kander and his fellow Dragon Slayers filled his ears. But then Jake came flying through the wall opposite to Chance. Looking up, the bigger SWAT Kat saw Dark Kat trying to break Johnny's back. Thinking fast, he threw the axe at the Omega leader. Dark Kat looked up to see something coming at him. _**WHACK!**_ Dark Kat was knocked over when the axe made contact with his head.

Chance quickly recalled his axe and continued his attack on Dark Kat. The Omega leader dodged a downward chop and countered with a powerful punch to Chance's face.

"I have looked death in the face and stared down into that abyss, never blinking an eye while doing so," Dark Kat boasted. He reached out and grabbed Chance by the neck, lifting him off his feet. "My face will be the last thing you will ever see, Chance Furlong."

Just then, Chance raised his axe and stabbed Dark Kat in the neck with the handle. The Omega leader let go of the hero and stumbled back. Blood began to gush out of the wound, but Chance then picked up a sword from a fallen knight and thrust it into the Omega leader's heart. Dark Kat fell down dead.

All the back knight and Omegas who saw their leader fall, they broke rank and ran for their lives. Those who couldn't get away, were either killed or captured. Chance stood over Dark Kat's dead body.

"You looked death in the face and never blinked, until now," he said. Turmoil rushed up and hugged her lover. At last, they could take a break and recover their wounds.


	19. Chapter 19

Megatron stood before the graves of Johnathan and Janet Clawson, his red eyes scanning the tombstones. The very sight of the names caused him to shiver, his metallic bones seemed to lock-up and become very hard to move as he pulled out the Pastmaster's watch. Looking down at the magical trinket, Megatron took a deep breath, took at the graves, and fired off a magic bolt of energy.

Nothing seemed to happen. Megatron began to feel really upset, when suddenly he heard the ground begin to move. A hand busted out through the grave of Johnathan. It had worked! Megaton had raised the dead, he could wield the power of the Pastmaster.

Back in the city, a group of Defenders were piling up some dead bodies, when one of the dead bodies began to move. Carter, who was standing near by, knew that Megaton had used dark magic. The warrior drew his sword and proceeded to cut off the heads of the now undead kats. The Defenders looked at him with a shocked expression on their faces.

"Why are they coming back to life?" one asked Carter.

"Because Megatron has found the Pastmaster's watch and is using its magic to bring the dead back to life." Carter stated.

High up on the top of the Enforcers HQ, Megatron looked down at the city below. With him was Johnathan and Janet Clawson. The two undead kat looked on in awe at everything below them. It had been so long since they had seen the city, and yet, they were sad.

Megatron placed his hand on Johnathan's shoulder. "Look father," he said. "I have brought peace and security to this city. Crime no longer exists, the city is safe at night, and I have done this all for you and mother."

Johnathan turned at looked at the evil android with disgust. "All you have done is enslave the people, taken away their freewill!" he said, staring daggers at his son's dark clone. Megatron took his hand off of Johnathan and turned his gaze to Janet. His red eyes seemed to beg her to look a him, but she only looked at the city, and cried.

"What do I have to do to get you two to love me?" Megatron asked them. "I can remember every time you said you loved me. What did I do wrong?"

Janet turned and looked at the android. "What you did was destroy the name of our once great family. The Clawsons stood for peace, justice, law and order, not slavery and tyranny!"

Megatron frowned at her. "Well, mother, looks like you and father will see that I am right," he said, then pulled out a beeper and pressed the call button. A minute later, two of Megatron' soldiers came out holding John Withbore by the arms. He was no longer a weasel, but a kat once more.

"Good to see you, John," Megatron smiled at the disgraced reporter. "I guess its time for you to face your punishment." John felt his blood turn cold with fear as the evil android took hold of him by the neck. Megatron's grip was so tight, that John started to bleed.

"I guess your time has finally come, so you better start begging for your life. Pathetic, don't you think?" Megatron smiled as he marched toward the edge of the landing pad. "You don't feel so cocky now, aren't you, Johnny?"

"Whatever I've done to Jake, Chance, Callie, their families and friends, I'm truly sorry for everything I've done." John said, as he tried to beg for his life.

Megatron scoffed at the once great reporter. "You know what the tragedy here is, John? We could've been friends, but you wouldn't go through proper channels. You wanted to be the one who would be the star on every news paper in the city, and by doing so, you ruined the lives of many people. That hurt, but life goes on. It's an old story. The fight for love and glory, huh, John? It helps if you think of it as a game, John. Every game has a winner and a loser." Megatron wickedly smiled as he began to loosen his grip on John Withbore. "I'm cashing you out, John." Then he let go of the report and he fell to the streets below.

Johnathan and Janet looked on in shock at what they saw Megatron do, but they were helpless to do anything against him, so the two of them just wept for John Withbore. But the worst part was that Megatron had killed John publicly, and that was to show that he meant business. Everyone had seen it, his men, the Defenders, the people of Megakat City and even, Carl Lockman.

Carl Lockman watch in horror from the shadows, he now wished that he had never cloned Jake.

"And you, Carl Lockman," Megatron smiled. Carl froze, afraid that he had been seen. "When I find you, there will be hell to pay. But to the rest of you people, I, Megatron now dawn the name of Dark Clawson. Those who break law will be re-educated, but those who join the Defenders will die by my hand! That is all...For now." he said to the city, then dragged Johnathan and Janet inside the building.

 _I have to hurry up and finish my clone army if I will have any chance at stopping Dark Clawson._ Carl thought to himself.

Back in the dark ages, the people of Megalith City were licking their wounds. Jake laid in his bed, body broken, but spirits held high. He was smiling because his body was being healed by his wife Callie. The healing magic worked wonders for him. As Callie finished mending his broken bones, Queen Callista entered the bedroom.

"Nice job, Callie," she said complimenting Callie on a job well done. "Now, we must let him rest for an hour."

Callie didn't want to leave Jake, but he needed to relax. So, she covered up her husband, kissed softly on the head and left the room with Callista. Once they were out of the room, the queen turned to Callie. "You want to have a little fun, before we give Jake that gift we talked about?" she asked her.

"Nothing I'd rather do," Callie smiled lustfully at the queen. Then the two of them made their way to the royal bedroom.

Once there, Callista closed and locked her door, then turned to Callie.

For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Callista moved first as her lips approached Callie's and kissed her. Callie had closed her eyes as she felt Callista's moist red lips. There was a sensational feeling in her entire body that she had never felt before, but she loved it.

Callista kissed her again. This time the older she-kat began to lift the dress from Callie's body and the younger she-kat obliged by simply raising her hands as if in total surrender.

It was not the first time Callista had seen this young she-kat's naked flesh. Memories of Callie's first time through the Fade of Dreams played back for the queen. Callista had not forgotten the wonderful sight.

"You are very beautiful," said Callista as she leaned over and kissed Callie's neck.

Callie laid down on the bed as Callista watched strike a very sexy pose for her. Callie looked at Callista as the queen removed her royal dress, revealing her own beautiful body. Callista's huge firm breasts dwarfed Callie's. Nor could Callie help admire the older she-kat's long smooth legs. For the first time in her life Callie felt an almost crazed lust to devour another woman's body.

"Oh Callistaa, not only are you beautiful, but you like Venus rising from the sea," declared Callie.

Callista said nothing. She simply smiled, clearly delighted at the compliment the young she-kat had made. She gently mounted Callie and resumed kissing her. The sheer pleasure almost drove her wild. The wonderful tingling sensation as the older she-kat's breasts rubbed against her own made Callie give a loud moan.

"Oh my stars," she sighed several times as Callista's lips and tongue worked their way down her neck and then to her breasts.

Callista expertly licked and sucked each of Callie's nipples, to her obvious delight as she continued to moan and sigh with each of the queen's gentle touches. Arriving at Callie's lower body, Callistaa eased the young woman's legs apart.

"Ooooh," moaned Callie as Callista's tongue drilled through her bush covered pussy and proceeded to lash her clit. It wasn't long before Callie's orgasm erupted and she gave a cry of relief and satisfaction as a result.

"Now it's my turn," Callie panted, then flipped Callista onto her back and began to pleasure the queen. When she reached Callista's wonderful breasts she took great delight in the fact that the queen moaned when she licked and sucked her huge nipples. Encouraged by Callista's expressions of satisfaction Callie made a circular movement around her breast with her tongue and then as she dived into the deep chasm between Callista's breasts with her lips and tongue, the queen shuddered with excitement.

Continuing down Callista's waist, Callie finally arrived at her personal goal, the queen's bare pussy. But before she could give the queen's pussy a lick, Jake suddenly walked into the room. And seeing his wife and Callista having sex made his jaw drop, his nose bleed, and his dick instantly spring to life in his pants.

"CALLIE?! CALLISTA?!" Jake exclaimed with extreme surprise, immediately catching the attention of both females.

"Hi honey, I wasn't expecting you for another hour," Callie answered cheerfully as Callista looked up at Jake and smiled.

"Damn, I was hoping Callie and I could have a little bit of girl time together before you fully recovered from your wounds,"Callista mentioned as Jake was at a total loss for words at the moment. Callista then pulled Callie into a kiss "You don't mind if your husband joins us, do you?" the queen asked Callie before they started making out in front of Jake.

"Mmm...of course not, after all I married him," Callie responded happily as Jake continued to stand there with an obvious bulge in his pants. Then he was grabbed by both she-kats using their magic and dragged to the bed.

Callie then kissed Jake on his lips while Callista had her hand down his pants, groping at Jake's erect dick "Relax sweetheart, there's no need to try and fight the fires of desire," Callie told him calmly before kissing him again.

"Although, I think it's about time that we give you your wedding gift," Callista added in a playful tone while she grabbed at Jake's dick tightly and licked his cheek.

"Gift? What wedding gift?" Jake asked nervously, feeling his maleness begin to throb in Callista's hand while he was sandwiched in between the two naked she-kats. He had no clue what was going on between Callie and Callista, but he was about to find out.

"You're going to get to have both of us," Callie and Callista said unison.

Then the two she-kat began to undress Jake. Once he was undressed, Jake looked at Callie and Callista, not sure who to fuck first. But it was Callie who made the choice for him, she took hold of Jake's hands and moved them to Callista's breasts. The queen blushed bright red as her beloved hero began to grope her breasts and twist her nipples.

"Oh, Jake, please don't tease me," Callista moaned. Jake smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her, when his lips met hers, fireworks went off in their mouths. Callista quickly pulled Jake deeper into the kiss as Callie watch with a smile.

When Callista broke the kiss, she pushed Jake onto his back. "I think it's time to show you how well your horny queen can suck a cock," she said. "You'd be amazed at some of the men I sucked off in my prime. I was a hot number back in the day of being a princess."

"You're a pretty hot number now, as far as I'm concerned," Jake said, his cock twitching from Callista's sexy banter.

Callista slid between Jake's legs and took his hard meat in her hand. It was a beautiful dick, long and fat, and she savored the aroma of it as she softly stroked it.

"Jake has a very hard cock, Callie," Callista purred as she licked up and down his shaft. "I envy you that you'll have this stud for the rest of your life."

Callie smiled. "I know, but I am willing to share him with you if you are willing to help me be a good mother."

"You got a deal," Callista said as she swiped her tongue up the slick length of Jake's cock, opened her mouth and sucked the head and half of his shaft past her lips. She worked the better part of his cock back and forth, and felt the crackling of her lust reigniting, the way it always had before when she had a man in her mouth.

She got a thrill as she felt Jake's strong hands in her hair, gently regulating her movements. Their eyes locked and Callista felt her arousal soaring from the passionate look that passed between them.

"Callista?"Jake said in a slightly strained voice. "Why don't you swing around so I can taste you too?"

Callie looked at Jake and Callista. "You're going to do the classic 69," she smiled. "This is so hot."

The queen didn't have to be asked twice. She swung around so that she was straddling her Jake's head and lowered her dripping wet cunt to his ravenous mouth.

Jake gripped Callista's hips and pulled her spicy slit onto his lips and pushed his tongue into her creamy depths, while the queen sucked his cock almost to the root into her throat. The groans of lust filled they fed on each other's sex, giving a receiving pleasure in a slowly spiraling well of sensations.

The taste of their lust on Callista's cunt sent Jake's arousal into flames as he thrust his hips up to drive more of his hard cock into her incredibly active mouth.

Jake was suddenly possessed of a wicked idea, and even as the thought passed his mind, he slid his tongue up and licked all around Callista's anus, while still working two fingers in her soupy cunt.

That did it for Callista. With a gasping cry she felt a climax burst through her body, almost without warning. Her sweaty body shivered and shuddered as her orgasm crashed through her, and she knew she wasn't nearly finished.

"I'll bet you didn't know I was such a nasty girl, did you," Callista panted as she pulled her mouth away from Jake's cast-iron pipe. "Oh, but I think you're going to find out all about what a horny bitch I am."

"He will find out, but first, I need to give him his first," Callie said as she crawled up to the two lovers. She grabbed Jake by his cock and began kissing him. He gently cradled the back of her head and pulled her closer to him.

Callie traced her kisses from his mouth, down his neck, and then to his chest. Jake moaned as his wife nuzzled his chest and even licked at his nipples. She moved on to kissing his defined abdomen.

"Ohhh, I can't believe what a man you've become," she whispered. "Especially with this thing."

Jake moaned as she started stroking his throbbing cock. Callie's body experienced a rush of heat upon seeing the lust plastered on his face. She quickly let go, slid downwards and took him into her mouth.

"Yes, show that you can be the queen of oral sex, Callie," Queen Callista cheered her on.

Callie chuckled to herself as she sucked Jake's enormous rod. As her hands felt his toned, rippling thighs, she took Jake's penis out of her mouth and began stroking it.

"Guess what, Jake?" Callie asked him. "Your wife is ready to have your baby."

Jake then grabbed Callie's head and pulled it up and away from his crotch. After giving her another sloppy kiss, he roughly pushed her onto her back and leaped on top of her. Callie quickly spread her legs and watched with bated breath as Jake grabbed his 9 inch monster and stuck it inside of her.

"Uuuuungh! YES!" Callie crowed.

She could feel her pussy lips being spread wide as they struggled to allow passage for Jake's thick cock. Jake's lips latched onto one of her erect pink nipples and began sucking on it furiously. Callie did nothing to try and stifle her screams; the royal bedroom was theirs, and she wanted Jake to hear how much she was enjoying their sex.

"YES! Oh, Jake! I'm going to cum!"

Jake's only response to her declaration was to start sucking on the other breast. Callie reached her climax loudly, feeling as though an explosion had gone off inside of her brain. Jake didn't seem to care; he kept thrusting into his wife's soaking vagina with reckless abandon.

Jake looked at his wife and smiled at her. "I-I'm going to cum, Callie," he warned her as his thrusting became harder and faster.

Callie suddenly felt like making this moment last longer. "If you're going to cum, then I'm going to ride you while you do!" she replied.

Jake hastened to obey his wife, who lepted on top of him as soon as he was lying on his back. Callie moved into the cowgirl position, bit her lip as she impaled herself again on her Jake's stiff cock, trying not to cum again upon insertion. Jake's toes curled as Callie bucked up and down upon him.

The sight of her panting face and bouncing tits was more than he could bear; he sat up in the bed and buried his face into her chest, and then raised his head so that he could kiss her.

Callista crawled up to Jake placing soft kisses and licks to his neck and ear. Inside of her head, she was urging him to cum, desperately wanting Callie to bear his child. She wanted to badly to tell him this, but didn't want to ruin his special moment with Callie.

"Oh, I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna fucking cum! Ohhhhh! Ohhhh! MMMM!" Jake grunted before spurting his seed into Callie.

Callie cried out as they shared their orgasm. Tears of joy ran down her eyes as she felt her insides being splattered with several blasts of Jake's hot semen. Husband and wife clutched at each other, breathing heavily once their lust was sated. His sperm fill his wife's womb as she kept crying out in pure pleasure. The two of them shared one more kiss before collapsing into each others arms.

All three kats laid their, panting and gasping for air. Jake had never known he would be the luckiest man alive to have a threesome with his wife and her ancestor. He loved every minute of the time they shared, but abruptly the door to the royal bedroom opened, and in walked Knight-Commander Tabor.

"My queen," he said. "Carter has an urgent…" then he saw what had happened in the room, and it was a complete shock.

When Callista saw him, a look of anger came across her face. "GO AWAY!" she roared. Jake and Callie seemed unfazed by his presence.

"But Carter needs-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Queen Callista cut him off. "TELL CARTER I'M BUSY!"

Jake quickly calmed the queen down with a kiss. "Lets hear what Carter wants," he whispered into her ear. The queen looked at Tabor and nodded.

Tabor pulled out a magic scroll. "Carter has some bad news about the future," he stated sadly.

* * *

 _Just so you know, I only did this kind of lemon because it had been on my mind a long time. Don't ask me if I will ever do another like this, because I won't. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave reviews on if it could have been better-dax0042._


	20. Chapter 20

Dark Clawson stood before Manx and a group of captured Defenders, people on the streets threw things at the rebels, called them terrorists and cheered their evil ruler on. "Women, huh? They drive us crazy, but we'd still do anything to protect them. Am I right?" Dark Clawson asked as the Defenders tried to fight back against their foe's troops, but Manx order them to stand down.

"What do you want?" Manx asked.

Dark Clawson smiled. "What I want is Felina, she has the codes I need to complete the Justice Lord plan."

"Never!" Manx said defiantly to the android. That shocked Dark Clawson to see the cowardly ex-mayor standing up for himself. "I will not let you ruin this city anymore. It's a free country after all."

"We both know better than that, bub. I have the power now to destroy you and these trouble makers. Remember what happened to the crazy preacher and other harassers who harassed my woman, Callie, because that stupid news report that you failed to defend her from?" Dark Clawson threatened.

"If you try to find Felina, Carter will nuke you with the bomb we have. You hear me?!" Manx yelled.

Dark Clawson walked up to Manx and held his chin in his right hand. "Yeah, the nuke. Great equalizer, huh?" Dark Clawson taunted as he slapped Manx hard across the face with his right hand causing him to spit out blood.

"Uhn!" Manx yelled as he wiped the blood from his face.

"Well, let me tell you something, Mr. Ex-Mayor. My boys are working up a counter plan of our own," Dark Clawson said.

Just a few blocks away was Carter, he had managed to escape capture, but now found himself playing cat and mouse with some of Dark Clawson's men. As the warrior turned a corner into a back alleyway, he came face to face with Carl Lockman.

Carl smiled at him, before knocking him out. "Sleep tight, Carter," he said. "I'll just-" _Whack!_

Someone hit Carl over the head.

When Carl woke up, he found himself strapped to a chair. "About time you woke up," Dark Clawson said as he smiled down at his creator. A scream of agony made Carl look to his left to see Carter strapped to a table.

"I'll never talk!" Carter shouted as another jolt of electricity surged through his body.

"No, Carter. I don't want you to talk, I just want you to feel the pain your wife will feel when I find her," Dark Clawson stated, then turned his gaze back to Carl. "As for you Carl, you will be executed at once, but your lover Jessica will be made to be my personal slave."

Then two armored guards walked in and dragged Carl outside. There was a large crowd already gathering to watch him die, along with Manx and the captured Defenders. They were all lined up as the Dark troops pulled out their rifles.

Carl closed his eyes and began to pray, but Manx still remained defiant.

"Take aim!" Mr. Young shouted. The wind picked up as the Dark troops picked a target.

But just before Mr. Young could order him men to fire, an arrow struck one of the enemy troops in the arm. The others turned, stunned. There standing on top of a bus was Johnny, with Ann next to him. He drew another arrow and let it fly, this time killing trooper. The other Dark troopers turned to shoot him, but T-bone showed up.

He flew through the air and landed with such force that it shook the ground. In his hand was the Axe of Kandar, he proudly raised it. "Guess who's back!" he shouted, before bringing his axe down in a might chop. The power from the axe caused the ground to split in two.

"We are the SWAT Kats!" Jake shouted as he quickly took down the remaining troopers with his Blade of Justice. Cheers erupted from the crowds as many of the people rushed forward. Their prays had been answered. The SWAT Kats were back to protect the city, as it should have been.

"Welcome back, Razor!" shouted Dark Clawson. "But you are not going to stop me from completing my plans for world peace."

Razor started to walk toward his evil clone, with his sword in hand, he never took his eyes off of Dark Clawson. The android smiled at this. "You are going to face me in one-on-one combat?" he asked with sneer.

Razor nodded. "Yeah, and I am going to cut your head off and mount it over my fireplace," he smiled.

Dark Clawson took a cautious step backwards, before drawing his own sword—The Blade of Demons. He experienced a surge of confidence and felt completely ready to face the hero. Slowly, he began to circle around Razor.

Razor gripped the smoothly finished handle of his sword and quickly attacked first. But the android deflected the blow with a defensive turn of his of his own blade.

Again Razor attacked. Once again their blades clashed.

And then they stood, staring at one another for an endless moment through their crossed swords. Then Razor pushed Dark Clawson back a few steps.

Dark Clawson smiled, and spoke calmly as they fought. "You are stronger than I thought. You have no doubt been training hard."

"You'll find out that I'm full of surprises," Razor retorted, threatening Dark Clawson with a thrust.

"And I, too," was the calm, portentous reply.

With three graceful moves, the evil android hooked Razor's weapon out of his hands and sent it flying away. Then Dark Clawson slashed Razor across his right shoulder, causing his to fall to his knees.

Razor gazed up at his clone. "Your future lies in a grave, Razor," Dark Clawson hissed, looming over the crouching hero. "And now Callie will have me as her husband, as it should have been long ago."

"No! I'll die first!" Razor proclaimed.

"So be it," Dark Clawson shrugged, then raised his blade. "All too easy."

Just then T-bone rushed up and parried Dark Clawson's blade with is axe. Then, the hero began forcing the android backwards until he was forced to retreat.

Turning to his wounded partner, T-bone helped Razor to his feet. "You okay?" he asked him. Razor removed his helmet, nodded, picked up his sword, and hooked it on his belt.

People rushed around their heroes and welcomed them back. Jake's uncle Jimmy walked up to him. "Welcome back, Jake, we missed you," he spoke softly to his nephew. Jake in return hugged him and cried tears of joy. He at long last was home.

Just then, Dark Clawson's image appeared on a giant screen across the street from the heroes. "People of Megakat City, this message is for my rival—Razor. I now have Callie, Felina and Carter. Come to Enforcers HQ if you want to save them. That is all," then the screen went blank.

 _That fucking android has taken everything from me!_ Jake thought to himself with a growl. There was only one thing to do, go and face Dark Clawson alone. So he hurried off, leaving his friends behind.

Back at Enforcers HQ, Dark Clawson ran his fingers across Callie's golden hair. Oh, how he loved the fell of it between his fingers. But he couldn't stand to see her so angry, so the android tried to calm her.

"No need to be so angry my love," he whispered softly in her ear. "Now that I have the access colds to the main up-link tower, I can fulfill my destiny and rid the world of all that is evil."

Callie looked up at the evil clone of her husband. "I am not your love!" she hissed, then smacked him. "You think you doing the world a favor, but the real evil is you. You have taken away free will, killed people who defied you, and turned this once great city into a prison."

Dark Clawson rubbed the side of his cheek. "Without freewill, the world will be perfect," he said. Walking over to up-link's control board. He began typing in the access codes. The screen flashed a different color as a timer started. Turning to face Callie, Dark Clawson pulled out the Pastmaster's watch.

"Watch the time carefully, Callie," he laughed. "Because in one hour I will be a god among mortals."

Callie felt her heart turn cold at the sight of the watch in the android's hand. He had found the Pastmaster's source of power and was using it. That meant he had the spirit of that evil little troll dwelling inside of him. And that would make him stronger than Jake.

But as Dark Clawson prepared to unleash his full power, T-bone had gathered a bunch of the people in the center of the city. He knew many of them had no will to fight, but if he could give them hope, maybe, just maybe they would join the fight. T-bone looked around at the people and spoke.

"People of Megakat City. Almost a year ago, you found out that I was Chance Furlong. You hated, disrespected, and destroyed the very thing the SWAT Kats stood for. Now that we have come back, things have turned to shit here, and do you know who is to blame for that?"

The people knew what Chance was going for, and he was right. Their city had fallen because they had turned their backs on the SWAT Kats after everything they did for them.

"But..." Chance shouted. "You can redeem yourselves by joining us and the Defenders in the fight against Dark Clawson. Now, who is with us?"

There was silence among the people. No one stepped forward or spoke. Then, a small voice spoke up. "I'll fight for you," a small child said stepping forward. In his hand was a mask which he put on to hide his face.

Then two women walked forward. "My sister and I will join you," one of them said.

"I'll lend you my rifle!" another man shouted. And soon, everyone was coming to join the SWAT Kats and their friends.

As Jake drew near to the Enforcers HQ, he saw massive horde of zombies guarding the entrance. Drawing his sword he walked up to the nearest zombie and took its head off, the other zombies turned and advanced on him. Jake swung his sword left and right until the zombies were all killed. He entered the building to see his…

"Mom? Dad?" He said in disbelief. Johnathan looked at Jake and smiled.

"My son, you've come back," he said. Janet began to cry tears of joy as Jake embraced them both in a big hug.

Just then, the sound of scraping metal made Jake spin around to see the door to the entrance being sealed up. Turning back to his mother and father, Jake saw that they were being dragged away. But before he could try and help them, lasers shot up from the floor. The lasers blocked Jake's path from getting to his family.

"I'll come back for you," he said to them, then headed deeper into the interior of the building. Back out on the streets, T-bone and the others were gathering the remainder of the Defenders and many of the city's inheritances. Dark troops set defenses around the Enforcers HQ in a final attempt to see that their evil leader could finish the Justice Lord Plan.

Johnny had scouted the area and saw many troops, but no way in. T-bone and Turmoil were getting ready to lead the first air strike while Johnny and Max lead the ground forces. It wasn't until they noticed that two kats were missing.

"Where is Ann and Carl?" Johnny asked T-bone.

Carl had manged to escape and take Ann with him down to his secret underground lab. Ann looked around at all the equipment. Screens displayed tests results on other super soldiers. Some were fails, other success. But that was not what impressed Ann, it was the room full of clones of Jake Clawson.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Carl asked with a prideful smile. Ann nodded. "Thank you Ann. I always knew I could play the role of God."

Turning to face the insane tabby, Ann was suddenly shocked to see Carl offer her a drink. "I hope you like red wine," he said giving the lovely she-kat glass of wine.

"I like it," she said, then poured it on the floor. Carl frowned as Ann took a step toward him. "But I like the taste of dick better."

Carl choked on his wine when she said that. He smiled and finished his drink. Carl looked at her from top to bottom, liking the look of her body. There was no way he was going to pass up the chance of getting laid.

"Do you like it rough or gentle, Ann?" Carl said to Ann as he unbuttoned her shirt. Her breasts were covered by a lacy black bra.

Ann moaned as Carl began to grope her breasts. "I like it rough," she said, then stabbed him with a taser blade. Carl cried out in pain as he his body went limp. Once he stopped moving Ann rushed into the lab and sent a signal to her husband and the others. Still, she hated herself for letting Carl touch her the way he did.

Now all she had to do was wait for Jake to stop Dark Clawson.

* * *

 _ **Looks like Carl fell for Ann's good looks, but what will happen to Jake's mother and father? And will Dark Clawson be stopped in time before the Justice Lord Plan can be completed? Find out in the next chapter.**_


	21. Chapter 21

Dark Clawson stood in the main control room as Callie paced back and forth in her cell, she looked rather upset to be a prisoner of the evil android. He looked over at her, confused. Why was she not happy? Dark Clawson stepped up to the cell to find out.

"Callie, why do you not smile? Can't you see that in a little while, the Justice Lord Plan will be complete and the world will at last be peaceful. No crime, no one to hurt you again." he said, but Callie turned away from him and faced the other direction.

"You're crazy," Callie snapped. "Every thing you do is evil."

Dark Clawson smiled. "I'm doing this for you." he replied.

Callie turned around and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she asked him.

The android pointed to the wall where the names and faces of the judge, jury, reporters, people who harassed Callie and Carl Lockman wanted poster were posted. "The city destroyed your life, my family, our friends. So I killed them all like the animals they were. I hate them!" Dark Clawson began to show signs of regret and remorse, but that evil smile returned. "But now, I am going to teach this world a lesson so that it will survive."

Callie shook her head sadly. "Jake would never have gone down that path. It has corrupted you."

"You are the one that has been corrupted," Dark Clawson responded with a growl. "But once I kill Razor, you will be purified, just like the rest of the world." he said, then left to confront Razor who was drawing near.

As Jake rounded a corner, he slowed his pace until coming to a stop. He looked around, sensed something dark coming.

Then Dark Clawson stepped out in front of him, blocking his entry to the main control room not five meters away. The android smiled as his hand moved naturally to the hilt of his blade.

"I have been waiting for you, Razor," Dark Clawson intoned solemnly. "The Justice Lord Plan will soon be complete, and you will be dead."

Razor smiled. "No, you'll be dead."

The evil android walked forward and drew his blade. "You are nothing. I am the true master of the world and I'll keep the peace until the end."

"You're only a master of evil, Dark Clawson!" Razor shouted and drew his blade.

Both warriors swung their swords, they clashed. Outside, T-bone and the people were breaking through the dark troopers lines. Max threw his shield and took out three snipers, as Johnny fired his bow with deadly results.. As the battle raged, a huge explosion at the top of Enforcers HQ caused both sides to stop. T-bone watched in horror as Razor came crashing to the ground below, with Dark Clawson landing in front of him.

Razor coughed up some blood. "I just survived a two hundred foot fall."

Dark Clawson looked at him, shocked that the power of the Dragon Slayer was still flowing through his vanes.

Razor was still trying to get back up. That really pissed Dark Clawson off. "Why won't you just die already?!" the android shouted. He went in for the kill, but then something hit him in the head. Dark Clawson looked around, but then another object hit him.

Turning around, he saw that the many people including his own troops were pelting him with what ever they could throw at him.

"Leave Razor alone!" one man shouted.

"I got something for your metal ass!" Professor Hackel shouted as he threw his cane at the android. Dark Clawson let it hit him as the old inventor shouted. "If you mess with the SWAT Kats, you mess with Megakat City!"

"And if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!" Rex Shard shouted defiantly.

Dark Clawson swung his blade at everything that was coming at him, just then Razor grabbed him from behind and body slammed him. Both warriors then went back to dueling each other. The android parried a thrust from Razor, but the hero delivered a powerful kick to his mid-section. Dark Clawson stumbled backwards from the kick.

"I'm impressed, Razor," Dark Clawson smiled as he punched Razor in the face. The android then tried to cut of Razor's head with his sword, but T-bone ran up and knocked it out of his hand with the Axe of Kandar.

Dark Clawson growled at T-bone. The evil android then grabbed T-bone and headbutted him three times, knocking him out almost. Razor watched as Dark Clawson lifted his partner over his head.

"Ask yourself this: What will break first? Your body or your spirit?" Dark Clawson then preformed a back breaking knee blow to T-bone.

All T-bone could feel was his spine snapping. His eyes were filled with tears as he looked up at Dark Clawson, who was smiling. A smile so cold that only a master of evil could do. But, even if his back was broken, T-bone would not give up. No! He and Razor would never give up.

"No!" Cried Max as he threw his shield at Dark Clawson, but the android caught it. He laughed as Max drew his knife and ran toward him.

"What a fool you are Max," he smiled, then hit Max with his own shield. Before he knew what happened, Dark Clawson used the shield to chop off his arm. Max was then kicked into the crowd as Johnny began firing arrows at the android. But the android was too fast and was able to dodge everyone of the arrows. Soon, Johnny ran out of arrows. Not a good time to run out of ammo. Dark Clawson then rushed forward.

"Shit!" Johnny shouted as the android kicked him square in the chest. Dark Clawson looked on at the defeated heroes as he picked up his sword, but Razor was already back on his feet. It was not over. Razor then removed his helmet and mask so everyone could see the face of Jake Clawson. Jake tightened his grip on his sword as a tear fell from his cheek.

He looked at his evil android clone. "You destroyed everything. But I will never give in to your evil!" then Jake charged. Dark Clawson readied himself for the attack. He swung his sword at Jake, but the young hero jumped over the android, landed behind him and quickly swung around with his blade. Dark Clawson couldn't react fast enough as Jake's blade made contact with his neck. And all he could feel was his head falling from his shoulders.

Jake looked at Dark Clawson's severed head, shocked to see it still trying to moved, but then it talked to him. The android's voice was very weak, but still understandable. "Protect the city. Take… Care… Of… T-T-The… People." then, Dark Clawson closed his eyes and breathed his last.

Dark Clawson was at last defeated.

All the people erupted into a cheer as medical personnel hurried over to Max, Chance and Johnny. Dark Clawson's men then surrendered as the Defenders took their weapons from them. Still, Jake had to make it to the main control room to stop the up-link to keep the Justice Lord Plan from being complete. He hurried inside and took the elevator to the top floor of Enforcers HQ.

Callie saw the elevator door open as Jake rushed over to the main control panel. He quickly deactivated the up-link. The Justice Lord Plan was no more. Jake turned and open Callie's cell, but as she stepped out, they stopped and looked around. Both of them sensed they were not alone.

"Mr. Young…"

Jake spoke the words to himself around the control room.

Callie sensed it to. "I feel your evil presence. Show yourself," she taunted her unseen enemy, "or do you fear me and Jake?"

While Callie spoke, Jake smiled at her boldness. Then, Mr. Young appeared and strode toward the couple and locked his gaze on Jake. "You ruined everything!" he shouted. "Now the world we know will tear itself apart."

Jake looked at Mr. Young with a burning desire to kill him, but instead he hurled his Sword of Justice away. "It's over. You failed. I am a true hero, as was my forefathers before me."

Mr. Young looked very angry. "So be it, SWAT Kat. But before I go, you and your wife will feel the true power of the Dark Kat."

Then the old kat raised his arms toward Jake and Callie: blinding white bolts of energy coruscated from his fingers, shot across the room like sorcerous lighting, and tore through Jake and Callie's insides, looking for ground.

Callie raised her arms to deflect the bolts. Initially, she was successful—the lighting rebounded from her touch, harmlessly into the walls. Soon, though, the shocks came with such speed and power, they coursed over and into her and Jake. Soon both of them were writhing in pain as the bolts began to drain them of their life energy.

Mr. Young smiled down at Jake and Callie, as Johnathan and Janet walked into the room. "Young fools!" Mr. Young rasped at the weakened couple. "Only now at the end, do you understand? Your skills in magic Callie are no match to the power of the Dark Kat. You both will pay the price for your lack of vision. Now, Mr. and Mrs. Clawson, you will die."

At that instant, Janet rushed forward and grabbed Mr. Young from behind, pinning his arms to his upper to his torso. She had no intentions of letting letting Mr. Young murder her son and daughter-in-law. Janet then with all her strength dragged the evil businessman over to the giant hole in the wall, and hurled him out.

Mr. Young went screaming all the way down to his death, until all was quiet. Jake looked up at his mother and father who began decay before his very eyes.

Mom. Dad. Don't leave me," Jake begged them, but then wing sprouted from their backs! They had become angels.

"Jake, we love you," his mother said with a tearful smile. "We'll always be with you."

"We all were born for some reason, and yours is to be a protector of the people," Johnathan smiled. "Remember what we taught you, Jake."

Then Johnathan and Janet descended into heaven. Jake and Callie looked sadly at where the parents had once stood, and yet, in Jake's heart, he was happy.

As James attended to his wounded, a voice spoke to him. Turning, he saw his brother with stood before him with angel wings as well.

"I'm sorry for that I did, James," Commander Feral said sadly to James. "Can you ever forgive me?"

James nodded. "Do fat dogs chase fast cars?" he joked and hugged his brother for the last time.

Then, Commander Feral disappeared.

Max also saw his mother, for she too had earned her wings and was on her way to heaven.

Now, all that was left was to clean up Megakat City and bring it back to its former glory. It would prove to be a challenging task to do, but with the people all working together as one, the city would be restored.

* * *

 _ **Now that the SWAT Kats have won, what will their future lead to now?**_


	22. Chapter 22

It had been over a month since the SWAT Kats returned and defeated Dark Clawson. The city seemed to be already be healing from the war it had with the dark forces of evil, but there was still the matter of dealing with Carl Lockman.

Jake sat on one side of the government laboratory—with wires attached to face, chest, and fingers—and the research experts sat on the other side.

"Tell me about your darkest fears," Dr. Konway said.

Jake took the time to gather his thoughts. "Seclusion. Failing the ones I love. Victorian style homes. Dark thoughts of evil. Being a bad husband."

The researchers monitored the computers that instantaneously provided analysis from the wires hooked up to Jake. They quizzed him about the sources of these anxieties and he gave a quick rundown of all the things that had happened to him during his youth to the present.

"Is that what inspired you and Chance to become the SWAT Kats?" Dr. Konway asked. "A way of confronting these fears, perhaps?"

Jake nodded. "It's a great way to fight your inner demons. And I get a real rush from facing these inner-struggles."

There was a playfulness in his tone. As a lover of science, Jake was intrigued by how this all went down. Sure, he always did plenty of research before taking this test, but being part of a government project was a thrill.

"There's also something else," the doctor said, trying to be as professional as possible for this last point. "This hadn't been asked in any of your pre-screening interviews, because it didn't seem relevant at the time, but last night someone on the team discovered a potential flaw in the system."

"Sure, anything."

Dr. Konway gave a hard stare. "Don't feel embarrassed answering this question, but do you have any strong fetishes or deviances which could possibly compromise this experiment? Any impulses or compulsions?"

"I had a threesome with Callie and Queen Callista on my wedding night," Jake said bashfully, his face blushing bright red. The researchers and Dr. Konway also blushed bright red.

 _Meanwhile in the next room…_

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep.

Bright lights struck into Chance's eyes as he opened them, they had to adjust for a while before his vision came back to him. Chance could tell he was in a horizontal position looking up to the bright light infested ceiling. His head started to hurt like hell because of it, he had to get up to see more. Chance tried so hard but apparently the big tom's body had other plans. He managed to wriggle his torso up a few inches, which came with an incredible amount of pain. Chance tried to speak, but the words he tried to say came out as soft painful moans.

Just then Turmoil rushed to his side. "Doctors, come quick!" she shouted, trying to keep her lover calm. Two doctors came running in.

"Quick give him some water!" the first doctor instructed. The second rushed to the sink and got a cup to fill with water.

Chance felt Turmoil's hand on the back of his head as the cup of water was lifted to his lips, he weakly drank from it as the cup was tipped slightly, the she-kat hand kept his head still as he drank, water had never tasted so good before. In fact, it felt like warm milk going down his throat, so nice and soothing to his dry throat.

When he finished the cup was taken away. "Thank you" he said weakly clearing his throat.

The first doctor looked at the wounded hero. Chance could only tell that by his expression was that there was some bad news coming, and it involved him.

Chance broke down crying when he heard that he would never walk again, and it pained Turmoil as well. She loved him. She wanted to be there for him. To care for him. And to have his kittens.

"Just tell me the truth," Chance said between sobs. "Am I going to be able to have kids?"

The depressing mood then turned into a joyful one. Chance still could have kids because only his legs would never be strong, but everything above his legs could still work. Turmoil smiled as pulled down the covers and removed Chance's pants and boxer shorts.

The two doctor knew they had better leave before Turmoil got to working on Chance, so they high-tailed it out of the room. Now that Chance was alone with Turmoil, the two of them wanted nothing more then to enjoy one another body.

Chance's erection sprang up in front of her. She let out a soft breath. He had to be at least 8 inches. She pulled his jeans and shorts free and tossed them to the side, taking his cock in her hand and slowly stroking him. She looked up into his eyes as she ran her tongue over his cock.

Chance pulled off his shirt and threw it across the room. He was in Heaven. He watched as Turmoil, his beautiful girlfriend/wife, sucked his cock. She removed her shirt and unfastened her bra and let it fall away, exposing her D-cup breasts. She continued sucking Chance, taking his whole cock into her mouth, running her tongue around the head each time she came up. She took his cock out of her mouth and moved forward a little, placing her tits around his cock and squeezing them together, moving up and down, letting him fuck her tits. She opened her mouth so she could take the head in each time she went down with her tits.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Oh, I love you, Chance." She said, increasing the rythm. "And call me Sasha. For that is my real name, my love." Chance started fucking Sasha's tits faster. He was close to coming.

"Yes. I want to taste you." Sasha said. "Give it to me."Chance began to moan, he was nearing his climax. So, she grabbed hold of his cock and started jerking him off as she sucked. She wanted him. She wanted to taste his cum.

He let out a loud breath as he shot his cum in Sasha's mouth. She never slowed down. She took every drop, swallowing all of it. She continued sucking him, after he was done. She didn't want any to go to waste.

She stood and pulled off her pants and panties, leaving on the stockings. She crawled onto the bed, next to him. They kissed. He could taste himself on her tongue. He rolled her over on her back, kissing her tits, licking and sucking on her hard nipples. He kissed her stomach, running his tongue around her navel, making his way down to her shaved pussy.

"Yes." She moaned. "Oh, yes."

She spread her legs and held them up with her hands as he ran his tongue over her clit. He slid his tongue inside her and then back to her clit. She was moving her hips to meet his tongue. He pushed her legs back even more as he buried his tongue inside her, tasting her sweet juices.

Sasha reached down and grabbed the back of Chance's head, pulling him into her even more. His face was covered with her wetness. She started thrusting her hips faster and faster. She was coming.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She screamed as she came.

He tasted all her cum while his tongue was still inside her. He held on tight, tasting all of her. His cock was hard again.

"Make love to me, Chance." She moaned.

He moved up and kissed her soft lips, their tongues working together. She reached down between them and guided his cock into her. He entered her slowly, pushing into her warm, wet pussy until he was all the way in. They stared into each other's eyes as their bodies moved together in perfect rhythm.

Chance was going all the way in with each stroke. Sasha tried to smile at him but her lips were quivering with each thrust. Soon, they were moving faster, harder. She grabbed hold of his ass and pushed her hips up to meet him with every stroke.

"Yes. I knew we were made for each other." She moaned. "It feels so good. So good."

"I'm almost there." He said.

"Yes, baby. Cum inside me. Cum inside your wife Sasha! I'm cumming!" She said.

That did it. That was all it took. He filled her with his hot seed. He never knew he had that much in him. He buried himself deep inside her. Her hips pushed up to meet him. Her legs began to shake as she let herself relax. He lay on top of her, kissing her. After a couple of minutes, he rolled off her and held her close.

"You've made me feel so special, baby." Sasha whispered.

"You are special. And so beautiful. I love you." He said.

Sasha fell asleep next to her beloved Chance. A hero to her and all the people. It no longer would matter if she had been a criminal, because now she had the greatest treasure of all—a loving husband.

Later that night, Jake awoke to the sound of someone running in the hall outside his room. He followed the noise and saw someone exit the hospital. Whoever it was didn't want to be seen, so Jake followed the unknown person. When he got out side, the unknown person turned out to be…

"Carl Lockman!" Jake shouted. Carl stopped and turned toward Jake. The two toms stared dagger at each other.

"I guess you'll be turning me in to stand trial, Jake?" Carl asked.

Jake nodded. "I am, because you need to pay for your crimes you did against my family and I."

A laugh erupted from Carl. What was so funny? It made Jake feel uneasy. Then, he saw it. Carl drew a gun and at aimed it at Jake. "I'm afraid not, Jake. You see...I got a terrible fear of facing the death sentience."

Jake didn't flinch or show any sign of backing down, even if Carl pulled the trigger, he would remain faithful and fight in the name of justice. Carl suddenly turned white with fear, as if he had seen death staring him in the face.

"Just let me go," he begged. "Give me another chance. Please?" Jake began to walk toward the tom who almost destroyed his life. Carl cocked the gun and took a step back.

"We can work out a deal, Jake," he said, voice began to get shaky. Jake then stopped and thought for a minute.

He looked sadly at Carl. "Carl, give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right now or turn you in?" Jake demanded.

Carl lowered the gun. "Because you are honest, brave and true. You no doubt learned that from your friends."

Jake knew he was right. And knowing that truth hurt him worse then anything. "I learned it from my father," Jake replied. "Now run and never return, because if I see you again, I'll kill you without blinking an eye!"

Carl quickly turned and got ready to run, but stopped and turned back to Jake. Reaching into his pack, Carl pulled out a book and threw it to Jake. The hero caught it and opened the book. Inside was all the info Carl had on him. From blood tests to medical records.

"It's a shame really," Carl said as he walked off. "Callie would have loved to have been fucked by me!"

Jake felt so confused now. Why did he let Carl leave? Why didn't he get justice for his parents. Those questions raced through his mind. Jake suddenly felt a hand touch his shoulder. Turning around, he saw all his friends and wife looking at him.

"Well done Jake," Callie smiled. "Your parents would be proud."

"They would," Jake sighed.

 _Sixteen months later…_

Jason Clawson was a healthy, happy kitten, but a very demanding one as only a baby could be. His parents were sleep deprived and exhausted most of the time. Add their jobs to the mix and they were barely functioning above the level of zombies.

Callie awoke to the sound of her baby boy screaming and crying. It was way to early for this to be happening to her, because she had to be at city hall in two hours. After all, she was now the mayor of Megakat City.

"Ok...I'll take of Jason..." Jake slurred sleepily shoved his bedding off and sat up. For a long moment he just sat there beginning to drift again when a particularly loud screech jerked his head up. Groaning he finally got up and chuffed his feet on the floor toward his son's room.

When he entered the baby's room, Jason was turning blue from all the screaming. But what surprised Jake was the amount of magical energy coming from his son. Things that were not nailed down were floating off the ground. He had to put a stop this before Jason hurt himself. So when Jake picked up his son, Jason began to calm down and the floating objects began to fall back down. He stood there eyes closed, one paw moving sleepily up and down his little one's back. Jake nearly fell asleep as he held him, but a soft mew woke him enough to get on with what he was supposed to be doing.

 _I wonder how Jason inherited his mother's magical powers?_ Jake thought to himself. Jason began to get fussy again, so the sleepy father sat down in the rocking chair next to the crib, picked up the baby bottle and proceeded to tend to Jason's needs. As Jason drank his milk, Jake rocked back and forth, soon, the baby fell asleep again.

When Callie got up, she came in and saw her son sleep soundly in his father's strong arms. She could never have been happier. Her life was far from perfect, but with Jake and Jason in her life, it was worth all the hardships of being a mother.

Later that day, Jake met up with Johnny, Carter and Chance. And the place they met was the gay bar Max ran. When they entered the bar, many of the patrons welcomed them, but that same drunk kat who had been mean to Jake long ago was there as well.

"Great, they still let the straights in here," he grumbled under his breath. _SMACK!_ The drunk kat fell backwards as Max struck his face with his shield.

"Get the hell out of my bar and don't come back!" he shouted to the kat he just bashed. That kat then quickly paid his tab and ran for his life. "Asshole," Max groaned then put his shield away.

After and few drinks, Jake had to go to the bathroom. After he did his business, Jake went to wash his hands. As he finished washing his hands, he saw a beautiful she-kat standing behind him. Jake spun around to see that it was Callista.

With the snap of her fingers, Jake found himself back in the queen's bedroom. He already knew what she wanted...Sex. Jake smiled as Callista undressed herself and sat down on the end of her bed.

"Do you not find me attractive, my handsome hero?" she asked.

Jake could never lie to her. "Yes, you are gorgeous, My queen," he said, his voice was filled with lust. Then he sat down beside her, the two of them looked into each others eyes.

Callista moved her hand to Jake's chin, leaned in and kissed him. The two closed their eyes, wanting more and more of each other as the kiss continued. Jake reached up, grasping the queen's breasts, making Callista moan at his touch. She broke the kiss.

"Will you lie with me, Jake?" she whispered softly in Jake's ear.

"I will indeed, my queen," Jake replied and quickly took off his cloths.

Callista smiled at what she saw. Jake was absolutely huge! His manhood rock hard, pointed directly at Callista.

Jake watched as the queen got on her back, spreading her legs. What more of an invitation could he need?

Jake moved up on the bed, getting over Callista, he looked down at the queen and their eyes met once more.

"Make love to me, Jake!"

There was no turning back now. Propping himself up, he lowered his lower half towards the queen. He looked into Callista's eyes as he entered her, watching her expression change from anticipation to pure lust. He too was experiencing that same unbridled lust as the queen's walls, wet, and tight squeezed around his member. He breathed deep as he slowly moved his cock in and out of her, causing Callista to emit moans of pleasure from his efforts.

"Oh, Jake, fuck me!"

Ever the obedient hero, Jake went to work. His thrusting quickly went from slow and measured, to erratic and frenzied. He watched as the queen's large breasts bounced up and down with every thrust of his. Callista clenched her teeth, trying to hold back her impending orgasm, but the amount of pleasure Jake was giving her, was breaking her will to hold out. She cried out, her climax washing over her body and sending her to the moon, but even then she wanted more.

Jake, his body covered in sweat, continued fucking Callista. The queen begged him to keep going, crying, clawing, almost possessed at their carnal activity. Jake couldn't take it anymore, he had held back as long as he could to please Callista, but he was at his end. Shutting his eyes, clenching his teeth, his seed shot out into the queen, making Callista moan at the feeling of being filled with warm, male seed.

"Oh, Jake. I love you," Callista moaned.

Jake pulled himself out of Callista's pussy and kissed her with a burning passion. "And I love you too, Callista." he said after breaking the kiss. Soon, the two of them fell asleep.

But not far off was Knight Commander Tabor. He thought it best to report to the queen about how the troops training was coming. When he made it to the queen's room, the door was open just a crack. Then Tabor smelled it. Not daring to wake the queen if she was asleep with some man, he pushed the door open and what he saw made his crotch get hard.

Queen Callista was definitely not alone. The covers were over them, but not covering everything. Callista's tits were plainly visible above the sheet and blanket, Jake's arm wrapped around her and his hand cupping her right breast. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. The queen's royal dress was laying on the floor by the bed, along with Jake's cloths

Tabor smiled and stepped back out of the room, shutting the door behind him. "Young love," he said aloud to himself. Then Tabor left.

The next day, Jake and Chance were cleaning the Turbo Kat when the alarm went off. Jake rushed and answered the phone. "You got Razor, Commander Delsin."

Felina on the other end shouted. "We need back up! Dr. Viper is back and is making his way to the Megakat City reactor!"

Jake smiled. "We're on our way!" he said, then turned to his the defenders who were gearing up in the hanger. "Come on you apes!" Jake shouted. "You want to live forever?!"

The Defenders cheered and ran toward their jets. Soon the sky was fill with Defender jets and Enforcers choppers, being led by the Turbo Kat.

 _ **The forces of good and justice will keep fighting…AND THEY'LL WIN!**_

 **THE END!**

* * *

I would like to think everyone who gave me the will to finish this story. Thanks.


End file.
